Shadow Dancer
by Belladonna1
Summary: Nobody saw her. Nobody noticed. And she wanted it that way. Unfortunately, events were about to change all of that...
1. Shadow life

Author's note:This is after the events of LOTR. The elves have not left because I do not want them to leave. Anything you recognize from Lord of the Rings is not mine. Anything you don't is. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
She watched silently from the shadows, little more than a pocket of darkness herself. As the world busied itself around her like some great hive, she casually watched slouched sleepily in the shade. She saw archers drawing their bows against the dying sunlight, she saw the women silently weaving on the vine clad balconies. There was such peace and serenity in this land. The elves had somehow imbued some of their timeless calm and quiet authority into their environment. A sea of calm; "How positively heart warming" she thought dryly.  
As one of the thousands of slaves found toiling away in Isengaard, she had the fortune, or misfortune, to be removed to Elrond's palace. She now numbered herself among the hundreds that daily, unseen under their aloof superiors, kept the palace immaculate. She took comfort in the anonymity, and cultivated it. Not many elves noticed the slits of burnt gold that watched everything. Not many noticed. And her routine for a while remained blissfully, if boringly, constant. Then the entourage of Prince Legolas of Mirkwood arrived.  
She noticed him of course, she would have had to have been blind not to. She noticed the high sculpted cheekbones, blue lightning shot eyes, and fair hair. Like any normal woman she saw the sharp bow lips that promised softness, while at the same belied mithril steel. She saw the lean muscle that moved fluidly under the thin cambric shirt, and the curling bow which lay deceptively unnoticed at his back. She had heard the stories of course, of the courage of the Prince of Mirkwood. How he stood with mere hundreds at helms deep and withstood the onslaught of thousands. Some called it bravery. She called it idiocy and the fact that they won only attested to the winged presence of lady luck. She looked down at the elves gazing up at their hero in awed wonder. He was dangerous; she had seen enough to register the quiet alertness in his eyes, and the manner in which his long hands rested lightly at the pommel. Instinct and habit, even now with the danger passed, he was still aware of everything and everyone. Well, nearly everyone.   
She smiled broadly as his eyes slid over where she was. If she didn't want to be seen, she would not be seen, and not even Legolas with his keen Elvin sight, and warrior honed abilities would change that. She quickly left, having seen all she needed too, leaving nothing but a swaying fern leaf in the cool pillared darkness.   
  
Next Day - Her POV  
Lovely Lady Cassandra of Miren. Perfect violet eyes. Perfect black hair. Perfect body. Perfect. Perfect. Too bad she was such a bloody bitch. I had watched unbelievingly as she reduced Leia to tears over a spot that had been mislooked.   
"This is inadequate Leia, as usual. And perhaps it is not your fault, after all inadequacy does breed inadequacy. And you are human," She sneered. "A piddling, ugly, fat little human with clumsy hands, and horrible manners. Let me warn you my dear, if I ever, EVER, find fault with my chambers again, if so much as a thread is out of place, I swear I will flay you to within an inch of your life, and have you thrown into some dark forest where nightly bloodcurling screams can be heard traveling on the wind. There are creatures in that forest my dear, that would smell the fear rolling off you in waves, and the scent of your blood would draw them in hordes. Have you heard of the wolves of Mordor child," She asked in a menacing whisper, as she crouched and stared pleasurably at the cowering chambermaid.  
I had had about enough of this whole melodrama, and I was feeling decidedly upset towards this social climbing bitch who felt she could step on the backs of the hoi polloi on her way to whatever throne she was trying to conquer this time. I was also rather annoyed at Leia's wailing, she was beginning to sound like some stuck cow. When I am annoyed, and when I am upset, I tend to do unorthodox things.   
I stepped out of the shadows, "Excuse me my lady, Leia was not responsible for your chambers this afternoon, I was."   
She had been startled when I stepped out, and now she slowly raked me up from the bottom of my slippered feet, to the top of my head. "Well well well. What have we here, another accident. If you humans didn't see fit to reproduce like rabbits, perhaps you might have spared Elvin kind of the trauma of having to deal with your presence every single day. You are a stain on the beauty of the world an-"  
"Excuse me, I really don't have time to listen to this tyrannical tirade. Leia leave. Now." I watched as she shuffled across, my eyes anger bright.   
Lady Cassandra still had her mouth very unbecomingly open. "Make room for beauty you say. What beauty? Yours? Let more room for the generosity and kindness only you seem capable of spreading? Ahh yes my lady, light and goodness shine from your benevolent eyes. Flaying her and leaving her in the dark forest? I daresay you taxed your imagination with that decidedly puerile threat. Smell your fear and blood? All you needed was lightning and rain and the whole scene would have been complete! Next time you feel the need to belittle the human race, my lady, and call them "stains," remember who sits on the throne of Gondor, and very carefully remember that he is very good friends with your current target."   
She was still gaping at me when I slipped back through the terrace, and darted around to the archery grounds. I was not to concerned about the consequences of my actions. At worst I would be sent to another place to work. I wouldn't have to listen to the bloody singing at dawn anymore. I had forgotten about the keenness of elvin sense. She came screaming along the dusty leaved path and ran straight into Legolas' arms. That was queer. I hadn't seen him standing there before.   
As he caught her and stared down, she started to babble, while at the same time making wringing motions with her hands, "She came this way my lord have you seen her, a servant girl. I don't precisely know what she looks like, rather in descript but I am sure I saw her come hear. She had to have…if I find her….no when I find her….that bloody bitch who the hell.. Oh my lord!" Apparently she had forgotten who it was that she had run into. How funny.   
She then proceeded to tell him the most elaborate series of lies I have ever witnessed. I apparently beat Leia, and she interceded, throwing herself in my path while preaching the rights of mankind. Her shoulders shook with sobs as tears trickled down her cheeks in crystal drops. I was amazed. Honestly I gave her credit for an incredible performance, I was starting to believe that I threatened Leia with blood wolves. I was about to take my leave of this heartwarming performance, that had won a crowd, when the Prince looked up, and focused on me. My heart literally nearly stopped, I hadn't done anything to draw any attention to myself. I quickly left.  
Narrator POV  
As he was listening to the beautiful elf sobbing into his shoulders, instinct had somehow made him look up and focus on the shaded corridor that lead back to the palace. He had seen her then and wondered why he had not noticed her before. She was standing very still, with her servants uniform hanging loosely around her shoulders. Her drab brown hair fell in mousy strands around her face. Her jaw was too strong and her lips too sharp, but her eyes. Two gold cat like slits in the darkness, noticeable not only for their color but size. He saw her look back as she tried to assess whether or not he had seen her, and then she slipped away. His attention was drawn back to the beautiful elf in his arms, and golden eyes soon melted away into violet.  
Her POV  
That was too damn close. And a Prince nonetheless. To be seen by a PRINCE! "And just when you though you were so suave, oh yes. You were just standing there in the bloody hallway! Couldn't you have moved your ass to safety? No you had to stay and watch." Uggh. I was disgusted and walked swiftly to my room. Softly opening the door and stepped inside and tried to remember what it was I had promised to do before going to bed. Lighting the lamp I turned to my reading table and found my gaze caught by a pair of very icy blue eyes. Shit.   
  
Author's note: Any suggestions would be welcome, and I welcome criticism. Thank you. 


	2. The eyes have it

Author's Note: I wanted to thank everybody that reviewed, you guys are wonderful. Seriously I was so happy. Thanks to everyone who suggested a critique. Sorry about the terrible spacing. I thought that if it was doubled in word, it would do the same when I transferred it but it didn't. So this time I made sure. Sorry again, and heres the second installment. Let me know what you think. Thank you.  
***********************************************  
  
Raveyn's POV  
  
The blue eyes lazily looked at me through hooded lids, and for the first time in my life I   
  
found myself subjected to an intense scrutiny; all the shadows fled, and I felt bathed in a   
  
cold clear light. Never ever before, ever, how could I have let this happen? How?   
  
  
"What is your name?" He asked quietly. He didn't raise his voice, he didn't look like the   
  
type that needed to. Quiet authority marked every feature, and ice blue eyes calmly surveyed   
  
me. I was glad he was making himself feel so at home. He was in my quarters, in the wee   
  
hours of the morning, and he was interrogating me. How very nice.   
  
  
I could feel myself spiraling out as raw anger ripped through me. I needed to get myself   
  
under control fast. If I was calm and cool, and acted normal then he would forget about me.   
  
He wouldn't notice and he would forget. That was the most important thing. Him forgetting.   
  
Then everything would go back to normal. It had to. I calmly smoothed my clothing, and   
  
smiled. I could do this.  
  
"Raveyn, highness. What can I do for you?" I sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
He kept staring and I stared back with shuttered eyes. He wouldn't see anything anymore. He   
  
would see a bored,insipid servant girl with the scintillating intelligence of a peanut.  
  
  
He leaned forward and pursed his lips, "How do you do that? How do you just melt away? The   
  
first day I came, I thought I felt someone watching me, but I saw nothing. You were there   
  
that day weren't you? Up by the portico… And then today, Lady Cassandra, she couldn't even   
  
remember. Judging by the altercation you two had, that is highly unusual. For an elf, that   
  
is almost impossible. How-"  
  
  
I had to interrupt him, it was too much. He was seeing too much. I had vastly underestimated   
  
this princeling.  
  
"Please highness. You came all the way here because you felt I was…unusual?" I started   
  
giggling, " I must say I am extremely flattered that you saw fit to notice me! And to come   
  
here in the dawn hours! I am very flattered highness." I giggled again, I felt like such a   
  
bloody idiot and my head was throbbing with pain. "I am afraid there is no secret to my art.   
  
With Lady Cassandra, well I was kneeling down the whole time. I truly did not defy her in   
  
that manner my lord. Me! Defy an elf! I wouldn't..I couldn't dare. Look at me highness, do I   
  
look like the type that could be capable of," I drew a breath and looked horrified,   
  
"defiance? No no! As for the first day..I'm not sure I know what you are talking about. I   
  
was in the servants quarters when you arrived, and I remember that because I so wanted to   
  
see the latest fashions from Mirkwood! I heard the silk is positively exquisite and the   
  
latest ruffles from Urliss are said to be virtually-" I was babbling as inanely as I could   
  
when he interrupted me, and knew I looked as if my whole world centered desperately around   
  
arranging fabric. How disgusting.   
  
  
"Please I'm sorry. I must have made a mistake. I thought…I must be mistaken…"  
  
  
"Oh its quite alright highness," giggle, "please feel free to make this mistake any,"   
  
giggle, "and I do mean any, time." Please don't.  
  
  
He kept staring and slowly walked towards me and carefully brushing his fingers against my   
  
chin, he gently tipped it up to look at my eyes. I felt a spreading warmth and attributed it   
  
to the strength of the fire light. I must have put in too much oil, I thought as I looked up   
  
at him. He looked magnificent in those hues of honey. The colors slid across his features   
  
slanting across his cheekbones and pooling in his eyes and across his lips. When he stood   
  
up, his stance proud and his lineage stamped across his mien, I felt a sharp pain for the   
  
briefest second. It was gone as quickly as it had come and I kept my mask.   
  
  
He glanced once around the room, apologized and left as silently as he must have come in. As   
  
the door shut, cold swept in, and the flickering fire light threw shadows across the   
  
room. I had won. Not even the hero of the fellowship had been able to discern anything   
  
amiss. And as I slipped into bed I told myself that it was all for the best. Yes. It was all   
  
for the best.   
  
  
  
Legolas POV  
  
She had tricked me. I couldn't believe that a little mousy gold eyed servant girl from   
  
nowhere had fooled me. All of the signs were right in front of me and I had ignored every   
  
single one of them, because the giggling school lass in front of me had overridden common   
  
sense. I had ignored the heated rage that flushed across her face when she first saw me. I   
  
had ignored the fleeting assessment she made of me, taking it for nothing but foolish   
  
interest that was shared by the elvin population. And somehow I had ignored the heavy manual   
  
on tactical warfare on her reading table. It did not hit me till much later as I stared at   
  
the fiery rising sun, that she had deceived me. And brilliantly at that, a mere human. If   
  
Gimli could see me now.   
  
  
"Raveyn," I said tersely as I notched a blood wood arrow, "how long do you plan on standing   
  
there?" I released the arrow and watched in satisfaction as it hit true. She blended so   
  
easily with the surrounding trees, a little blurr of brown and gold. I turned and stared at   
  
her, taking in the ill fitting clothes and unkempt hair. She hadn't had a good nights sleep   
  
and I felt a twinge of guilt. She began to turn and anger clipped my tone,   
  
  
"Are you going to run away again? You make quite a habit of it. Keep running then little   
  
child. I wont keep you."   
  
  
The shadow hesitated before stepping out into the sunlight. It hit her gloriously   
  
illuminating her face and flashing brilliantly in her cat like eyes. The twin pools of gold   
  
stared at me searingly, and in a voice dripping with acid she said, "Little child highness?   
  
Little? I happen to be eight and twenty years of age."  
  
I smiled as I reached for another arrow.  
  
  
Raveyn's POV   
  
I had been watching him for quite a while; it had been hard to leave. I had decided to   
  
escape to the shades of the archery grounds when I saw him standing tall against the looming   
  
silent trees. The only sounds that could be heard were the wind as it whispered through the   
  
willows, and the thudding of the arrows as each hit their target unerringly. I envied him   
  
that. Each of his arrows always hit home. Each always found its target clean and through.   
  
His features were furrowed in concentration but there was an aura of peace and calm about   
  
him. I was too fascinated by the handsome Prince of Mirkwood. Just as I was about to leave,   
  
he spoke to me, taunting me. Keep running. Hah. I never ran. I avoided things, but I NEVER   
  
ran away. And damn him for taking me for a coward. And calling me a child! CHILD! I was a   
  
good deal more mature than him at least. I didn't pop into people's bedchambers at   
  
distressing hours of the night.   
  
"And by the by, I have nothing to run from majesty. I never run." The light looked beautiful   
  
as it filtered through the trees. It spilled over his broad shoulders and wrapped around his   
  
body; sleek muscle sheathed in perfection. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and   
  
his hands held the bow and arrow lightly and surely, as one would lovingly handle a cobra.   
  
He casually released the arrow, making archery look floatingly easy. I had tried once; the   
  
arrow had simply dropped to the ground and glared mockingly at me.   
  
  
"Dropping the pretense of yesterday are we? Tactical warfare Raveyn? Tell me," He notched   
  
another arrow, "how is it that a slave is able to take large books from the library, which   
  
is restricted to elvin kind only, and leave with them unnoticed?" He released the arrow. His   
  
accuracy was starting to annoy me.   
  
  
"When I was cleaning one of the ladies' rooms I found it on her dressing table. She asked me   
  
to return it for her but I forgot it in my room by accident. I was planning on returning it   
  
today " That unfortunately was the best I could come up with on such short notice.   
  
  
He turned and looked at me with amusement curling his lips, "Really? A Lady? Tell me,   
  
Raveyn, which of our incomparable beauties secretly studies the tactical mistakes made by   
  
both sides during the Great War? Undoubtedly the inestimable Lady Cassandra who I'm sure is   
  
extremely fond of you. No doubt yesterday was just a minor rift in your landmark   
  
friendship." He said my name differently, almost a caress that intertwined with the wind to   
  
tingle along my skin.  
  
  
"Oh what's it to you? What do you care? Why shouldn't I be able to borrow books? If I can   
  
read elvin then there should be no problem now should there?" my voice was rising as anger   
  
coursed through me.  
  
"Why can't you just leave me alone? I never did anything to you, I never wanted your   
  
attention! You've gone and ruined everything." I turned and started to leave. I did not run.   
  
I walked rapidly. Very rapidly. Or at least I would have if a large arm hadn't snaked around   
  
my waist and lifted me bodily into the air.   
  
  
"What in Sauron's seven hells are you doing? Let me go," I tried to pry off the offending   
  
limb, but it had all the leniency of granite. And he only tightened his grip. It was   
  
becoming a bit difficult to breathe.  
  
"Damn you, DAMN YOU LET ME GO! I need you to let me go please. Let me go let me go" I was   
  
panicking badly. Anybody could walk in at any moment. It would be all over the palace within   
  
hours.   
  
"Anonymity is that important to you? Hiding?" He put me down, and keeping his grip on my   
  
wrists, he turned me around.   
  
My voice dropped to a whisper, with enough ice to lower the temperature a few degrees.   
  
"Highness. Leave. Me. Alone."   
  
He pulled me closer.  
  
"No" he said, and his grip shifted from my hands to my hips.   
  
"Leave me alone"  
  
"Our conversations dazzle don't they?"   
  
"I am a slave. You are a prince. Our position is compromising highness." I had decided to   
  
reason with him, stressing his title, but my thoughts were becoming increasingly disjointed   
  
as his long capable hands pulled me in closer. I stared up into the fields of cornflower   
  
blue that were darkened with some nameless emotion, it was strange. They looked like a   
  
cloudless sky right before the storm  
  
  
"So good of you to think of me," and then he tilted my chin and carefully fitted his mouth   
  
over mine. It was a kiss so gentle and soft it felt like the brush of a butterfly's wings.   
  
He tasted faintly of mint, and his mouth skillfully coaxed mine open with a practiced ease   
  
born of centuries of practice. Everything was drowned out in the thin rush of fire that   
  
swept through my veins and burned like lamp oil along my skin.   
  
  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
She had pulled away and darted back through the twisting paths like a deer. Confusion   
  
flashed across his features, and he lay still for a long time, with the breeze blowing his   
  
hair into disarray. Neither of them had noticed the beautiful face watching them from the   
  
upper left corner of the east wing.   
  
****************************************************************  
AUTHORS NOTE:  
Hey people. I dont know when I am able to post next, but dont worry. Shouldn't be too long. Stefynae mentioned my changing POV's so often. I tried to make the POV's longer, so that the transition would be smoother this time around. I hope you weren't confused. Thanks again to everybody. 


	3. Two women and Beauty

Author's Note: Once again Thank you, Thank you to everybody that reviewed. Just to clear up a few things that I noticed people brought up, yes Legolas does like Raveyn. This is a Romance. Second, Raveyn's past. Yup, that is gonna be brought up later don't worry. If anybody has any other questions, please feel free to ask. The next chapter is going to be a lot of Raveyn and Legolas.  
  
Raveyn's POV  
  
Two days had passed, and nothing. Not a word from him. I hadn't expected that. Maybe his   
  
highness was in the habit of kissing strangers in the middle of archery practice but I most   
  
certainly was not. And you particularly don't kiss them in such a..a…skilled way. A very   
  
skilled way…  
  
Of course I didn't want to hear from him. Thank goodness he had spared us both the   
  
embarassment. I resolved to put the issue as far from my mind as possible. Him even farther.  
  
"Are you ok?"   
  
I turned to stare disdainfully at the crumpled Leia. After the little incident with Lady   
  
Cassandra, the head mistress had decided that I needed to take Leia under my wing. She had   
  
transferred us to the west wing of the palace, and she expected me to help Leia adapt to the   
  
difference. Me! Teach the bumbling little fool the "ways" of the palace?! Apparently the   
  
headmistress hadn't gotten wind of just exactly what happened with Lady Cassandra. And   
  
furthermore, I had no idea whose quarters I was supposed to clean. I did not even know who   
  
LIVED on the bloody west end of the damn palace.   
  
The annoyance must have showed because she had quickly resumed sweeping. I looked at her   
  
carefully, really looked at her. She had laughter lines around her eyes and mouth, but they   
  
looked dusted over and gray, as if time had tried to cover them with years of pain. Her eyes   
  
were hollow and her hair fell in dirty strands around her face. When she had asked me the   
  
question concern had flickered briefly. Other than that there had been nothing. Rumors flew   
  
around about her, about what might have happened. Some said she had lost her family to the   
  
orcs as they burned across the country. Others said she was too ugly to have had a husband,   
  
and only the orcs could have seen anything to admire. Some said her mind just snapped, the   
  
sword the weak live under. There was a very thin line between walking with the shadows, and   
  
becoming a shadow. Leia had lost a long time ago. We never talked about it. Her and I had a   
  
sort of unusual understanding, and while we worked together, there was a comfortable   
  
silence. Which was why I was surprised when she spoke up.  
  
"Fine," I clipped and turned back to sweeping the floor. The floor was sparkling gleaming   
  
white, and the damn thing needed to be swept some three times a day. If they had been   
  
sensible they would have covered the terrace in black marble.   
  
  
"Its about the prince isn't it." Startled I turned to her. She was crouched with the dustpan   
  
by the corner, eyes focused on the floor.  
  
  
"Just because everybody thinks I am stupid doesn't mean I don't notice things. Its about the   
  
prince," she said surely, pride in her eyes.  
  
  
"And how exactly do you know that?"  
  
She stared in surprise at my tone, before again fixing her eyes on the floor.   
  
"I saw him leaving your quarters that one night. You've been acting strange ever since.   
  
Becoming more noticeable like. Yesterday you actually stepped into the sun to pick flowers."  
  
  
Damn flowers. Damn impulses.  
  
  
"Well my dear be proud, your capacity for observation is undimmed, unlike the rest of you."  
  
  
"No need to get nasty. I was just telling you." She hesitated before continuing, "There is   
  
going to be a ball tonight."   
  
  
I sighed in irritation, "Of course there is going to be a ball tonight. It is in the   
  
Prince's honor. Everyone knows about the damn ball. We have only been preparing for it for   
  
months. I, unfortunately, am going to be there managing the drinks."  
  
  
"He will be attending with Lady Cassandra." She went back to dusting, and I stared.  
  
He was going to the ball with Lady Cassandra. How wonderful. Not even he could resist the   
  
pull of those melting violet eyes. She worked very fast. Barely a week and already she had   
  
her hooks in him….They would look beautiful together I thought abstractly, both perfections   
  
of different facets.   
  
  
Leia looked at me oddly as we continued our chores. And for a while all that could be heard   
  
was the harsh swish of the broom as it swept across the marble. The darkening afternoon sky   
  
reflected brightly against the brilliance of the polished white floor, and I stared at yards   
  
and yards of cornflower blue.   
  
It was time to get ready for the ball.  
  
  
Narrator POV   
  
She went to her room and looked harshly at her appearance. Huge golden eyes dominated an   
  
oval face. Her jaw was too strong. Her lips were too pointed and sharp. Her hair had nothing   
  
whatsoever to recommend it. No lustrous falls, but coarse from the daily washings of soap   
  
and water. It was an intermediate shade of brown that all her life she had appreciated her   
  
whole life for the simple fact that it never drew attention. She should have been proud,   
  
because this was a face that would never launch a thousand ships; it was a face that would   
  
never enthrall a ball room. It was a face easily forgotten and easily overlooked,   
  
particularly tonight when the crème de la crème of elvin society would gather to celebrate   
  
one of their own, and the fairness of that gathering would make it seem as if the stars   
  
themselves had descended to dance on earth. She smiled sadly. Nothing had changed. As she   
  
turned to get into her black gown, the fire seemed to leap in her eyes, and heat coursed   
  
through her as her smile broadened. Firelight shimmered along the ebony gown, glimmering   
  
over revealed curves, and playing along a sultry smile. She sat down at her vanity table and   
  
used the little she had to work magic. As she sauntered to the door she threw one last   
  
glance over her shoulder and looked at the small mirror on her wall. She would be different   
  
tonight. For one night at least. They wouldn't remember in the morning anyway. They wouldn't   
  
connect her to the creature of tomorrow, so her anonymity wouldn't be threatened. Just for   
  
one night.  
  
Those in the hallway then would have heard, mingled with the strains of music from the Grand   
  
ballroom, a soft haunting laugh.  
  
  
Legolas POV  
  
As I dressed hurriedly that evening, I couldn't help but grimace at the long hours of   
  
festivities ahead of me. I thanked the stars Lady Cassandra was my escort. A paragon of   
  
beauty, even by elven standards, she was an amazing archer as well, with a grace and skill   
  
that would have made any master proud. She showed me that day on the archery course, after   
  
the…..incident. It was strange how suddenly she arrived, all smiles and fluttering   
  
eyelashes. She had looked magnificent, standing out against the canopied trees. Cassandra   
  
amused me, she was a whirlwind of humor and delight. At times there was something off that I   
  
sensed, something wrong. When she didn't see me watching there was something…. I couldn't   
  
put a finger on it. I shook myself as I walked down the illuminated corridor to the Grand   
  
Ballroom, and focused on the vision in white descending from the staircase. She looked   
  
magnificent, and light radiated from her as she smiled. All thoughts of the other girl had   
  
dimmed, and I resolved to forget her for tonight. I had been too preoccupied with shadows of   
  
late.   
  
"My lord," she said, and bowed low.   
  
  
"You look lovely Cassandra." She preened at the compliment and locked her arm in mine. I was   
  
Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, son of King Thranduil, member of the Fellowship. We   
  
turned in unison to greet the crowds and smattering applause.   
  
  
Elrond grasped my shoulder, "It is good to have you among us again friend, Rivendell   
  
welcomes you."   
  
  
That was when I saw her.  
  
  
Raveyn's POV  
  
"There is about a scanty inch of cloth saving her from completely popping out of her dress"   
  
I muttered under my breath. Leia grinned, one of the few expressions she exhibited. She had   
  
been assigned with me again. Apparently they felt she didn't present a good enough   
  
impression to open the door. So they stuck Leia with me. She made the drinks and I would put   
  
them out and smile like an idiot.  
  
  
"It's a damn shame that the beautiful get so many privileges."  
  
"They are beautiful." Leia said simply, as if that explained it all.  
  
I turned to her, "Very true my dear. And we all know the world needs Cassandra to save it   
  
from," I shuddered dramatically, "ugliness. That is precisely why, Leia, you and I were put   
  
on this lovely spot of earth. To annoy Cassandra."  
  
  
We were both laughing by now, and the rest of the servants were looking at us as if we were   
  
mad. I don't know what it was, perhaps the music, perhaps the atmosphere, but I felt   
  
something remarkably akin to happiness. A freedom almost.  
  
  
" I say Leia, do you know if that red drink stains? Because it would be so easy to just give   
  
it a little push if she were to arrive."  
  
Leia nodded thoughtfully, "All that white stained ugly by red. What a pity miss. What a   
  
pity. The grape juice you know is a lovely purple color. It wouldn't be right to ignore it."  
  
I was going to have fun today, I thought as I smiled surreptitiously again. Nobody was going   
  
to spoil it. Not even the supreme archer himself.   
  
"He looks good doesn't he," Leia whispered.  
  
I glared at her as she smiled sweetly and went back to making the spiced wine.   
  
I glanced at him, and tried to remember that air was important.   
  
  
His hair was immaculate, and it was swept back to fall down his back. He was wearing a long   
  
sleeved black silk shirt that opened at the collar, puffed out, and tied at the wrists. A   
  
black vest edged in silver was thrown over it, emphasizing broad shoulders and a narrow flat   
  
waist. Black leggings with calfskin boots wrapped around lean thighs like a lovers hand and   
  
completed the ensemble. He didn't look good. Good was so bland. The man in black with pale   
  
skin, winged black brows and blonde hair looked magnificent. And every female in that   
  
ballroom knew it. Unfortunately.  
  
  
I couldn't help noticing what a couple they made. He in black and she in white, his looks   
  
fair, hers dark. A complement that no couple in that ballroom could come close to beating.   
  
They looked so calm and poised and so..so…graceful. How perfect for them.  
  
  
"Leia if you don't hurry up with the wine, I might do something drastic. You know what I   
  
was thinking the other day? What if I were to let the chickens loose in the middle of the   
  
banquet?" I smile came to my face as I thought of the havoc that would cause. Ahh the simple   
  
joys of life.   
  
"I'm hurrying. Why don't you do what your supposed to do. Distract them."  
  
I turned and gaped at her. "Distract them," I heatedly whispered, "with what, my   
  
considerable charms? My endowments perhaps? I can't distract a caterpillar much less a crowd   
  
of elves. And this drab dress really doesn't do much."  
  
  
She glanced me over and looked me straight in the eye, "You look fine dear. That 'drab'   
  
dress does not look drab on you. You look a good deal better than you usually do. Normally   
  
you look terrible. Now you are passable. Your eyes look pretty, the kohl makes them look   
  
larger. Why don't you wink at them?"  
  
Wink at them. I was with a bloody idiot. Wink at them. Ugh. When I turned back around and   
  
glanced over the crowd, he was staring at me. I held his gaze, and I didn't looked away. I   
  
challenged him to put his eyes down and walk away, because tonight, I wasn't going to do   
  
anything of the sort. Not tonight. As gold burned into blue, and I got another blasted   
  
impulse. Smiling hugely, I winked.   
  
A little elvin boy ran up to the table and demanded spiced wine. I gave it to him. I   
  
figured he was probably older than me, and being a little tipsy never hurt anyone. Leia tsk   
  
tsked and I just smiled.   
  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
She looked different. Confidence had brought a glow to her face, and her eyes sparkled as   
  
she gave the child wine. The dress hugged a body with pert breasts and snug hips. Her eyes   
  
looked haunting, dark lining pools of honey, and her lips curved wickedly as she glanced   
  
over her esteemed lords. He caught himself staring, when Cassandra pressed her self against   
  
him, and whispered delicately that she needed a drink. She was swaying impressively over to   
  
the wine fountain, but he glanced at Raveyn again. Her eyes had now met his and a frisson of   
  
desire ran down his spine. Run away little girl, Run run run away. Their eyes held in a   
  
silent battle of wills across a crowded ballroom, as each dared the other. Then she smiled   
  
and winked, and just like that his concentration was skewed. He hadn't expected that, she   
  
had thrown him off again, upset his balance twice in less than a week. He who had spent   
  
centuries studying individuals and reading their characters. Predicting their actions. No   
  
little upstart was about to turn the tables on him. He quickly beckoned to his old friend   
  
Ellivir, and softly motioned towards Raveyn who remained oblivious. Ellivir looked   
  
quizzical, but nodded swiftly and stepped away into the swirling whirlpool of dancers. It   
  
was time to make a few inquiries.  
  
  
Raveyn's POV  
  
"So we meet again. How do you do my dear, you look so delightfully….picturesque in that   
  
dress. Tell me, how old is it? The linen is so dreadfully faded around the seams.."  
  
  
Big wide violet eyes stared at me innocently over a rim of red wine. Unfortunately I hadn't   
  
had time to poison it before she swiveled her hips in my direction. The dress was blindingly   
  
white and her teeth sparkled viciously as she smiled. I thanked the stars I wasn't immortal.   
  
Living for centuries with her would have been enough to drive me stark staring mad.   
  
  
  
"I have no idea how old it is. I pulled it off a corpse before I was clapped in chains. You   
  
should have seen the dungeons of Isengaard my lady, ahh I am sure you would have enjoyed   
  
them. They had all kinds of torture instruments, and the screams echoing from the cells at   
  
the tower! I'm sure you would have fit right in." I smiled genuinely, and went on pouring   
  
wine.  
  
  
"So typical of your people. They use such gauche and low language." She leaned in towards   
  
me, "Tell me, did you really think he would glance twice at you? That one afternoon was a   
  
simple lustful mistake. He had after all been on a long journey, and you were there. So   
  
willing, so delightfully willing to….serve his majesty in any way possible. Ah well lust   
  
overrides good judgment. So they piddle with little disgusting creatures such as yourself.   
  
Look at you. Hahaha.." Her laughter sang towards the ceiling, sounding like a glass   
  
chandelier touched by wind.   
  
  
She walked around the table to look me carefully from the scuffed worn black shoes, and the   
  
slightly frayed ends of my mother's old black dress which reached up to mid calf, to my   
  
mussed upswept hair.   
  
"Sticks like legs, ridiculously small breasts. I could go on and on. Let me tell you   
  
something human. The Prince would never involve himself with a slave. He reassured me   
  
himself after I came upon him. He seemed to be in such a shock." He reassured her. Of what?   
  
That he hadn't touched me more than necessary? No diseases from the little slave girl,   
  
heaven only knows what kind of orgies she's participated in. Well fuck him. Shocked. HE was   
  
SHOCKED. Well if that doesn't beat all. Who kissed who here? I looked at her calmly, and ice   
  
froze my veins.   
  
  
"Madam we all attempt to serve his majesty in our different ways, but I am absolutely   
  
certain that you undoubtedly have been his best subject. The status of bed warmer has been   
  
achieved by a select few. And you have been warming so many beds for so many years, I am   
  
sure your skill in that area is unsurpassable. Now if you will excuse me, my shift is over."   
  
I moved around the table and she blocked my path. Her chest was heaving , and her eyes were   
  
glazed with anger. Her face had turned an astonishing shade of purple, and I idly wondered   
  
if I would need smelling salts. For some odd reason a picture of a mad heifer floated to   
  
mind.   
  
"Nobody dismisses me. You stupid little fool, I could have you destroyed with a single   
  
command. Nothing would remain but ashes fertilizing my garden, and I would gladly go out   
  
each day and look lovingly at each of my roses knowing that it is your rotting corpse that   
  
has-"  
  
I started to laugh. I started to seriously full out laugh out loud as I thought about my   
  
bones fertilizing her garden. I told everybody she was crazy, but nobody ever believes me. I   
  
think there is bad blood somewhere in her family ancestry. What I couldn't understand was   
  
how nobody else saw it.   
  
  
"Yes madam, you will cut my body into pieces and watch lovingly as the blood seeped into the   
  
rich earth. You would have my feet fertilize the roses, and my arms the orchids. I   
  
understand, believe me I do. I am going to go to my room now to fatten up. Good evening."  
  
And then I walked away with a smile on my face.  
  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
She didn't notice that there were more than a few eyes on her as she quietly slipped out the   
  
back way. But as she herself had ironically noted, they wouldn't recognize her by morning.   
  
The laughing red lipped vixen of tonight would once again be replaced by the dull and silent   
  
silhouette of a girl with an eerie ability to dance nimbly in shadow land. Cassandra stood   
  
there, shoulders squared and back straight. Her eyes stared unseeingly, and someone looking   
  
would notice with a shiver that they were empty. She turned with enough poise and grace to   
  
rival the evenstar, and looked for her escort. He could not be found, and her fist   
  
tightened. She would not be humiliated. She had bet too much on this, put too much of her   
  
life into it. The Prince was hers, and no little slave girl was about to change that. She   
  
would crush her. Blood dripped from her fist, and she opened her palm to stare at the   
  
crescent shaped indentations scarring her palm. Blood welled and flowed smoothly across the   
  
pristine white hand to drip on the immaculate tablecloth. Cassandra turned and smiled at a   
  
cowering Leia.   
  
  
"Shhhh….." And then she left all flutters and smiles.   
  
  
Back in the hallway, as Raveyn hurried back to her room, stepping lightly across the moonlit   
  
marble, she found herself enjoying the night. She had always loved the coolness of darkness,   
  
the respite of shade. She stood and listened as the wind curled its fingers across the   
  
trees, and swept across the marble, when a figure shrouded in black sudden blocked her path.   
  
As fair hair was blown into disarray, she felt the smile slide off her face. 


	4. His highness has the upper hand

CHAPTER 4  
  
  
Legolas' POV  
  
I watched surprise and anger suffuse her face, and I took the opportunity to study this human. She was the first of her kind to ever occupy my thoughts in such a disconcerting manner, and as I studied her in the moonlight I tried to understand why. The night had melted into shades of blue, and as the dark columned shadows fell across her, it was difficult to believe that one was observing a living thing, and not a misplaced statue. But then one saw those eyes…  
  
She dropped low into a halting and almost mocking bow.  
  
"Majesty" And then she righted herself and stared at me unflinchingly with an unnerving stillness.  
  
"What was Cassandra discussing with you?" I was curious, their argument had drawn the attention of quite a few guests, and I had never seen Cassandra break that elegant cool of hers.  
  
There was a slight quirk of the lips as she calmly answered, "Flowerbeds."  
  
"I'm sure," I replied caustically, and pursed my lips as I thought.  
  
She had learned to read elvish, when most of the servants only learned to speak the complex language haltingly. A slave girl. She was familiar with Elrond's library, having most likely read most of the books. A slave girl. She had me consistently changing my assessment of her character. Every time we met she had somehow managed to confuse me, and upset my sense of balance. A mere slip of a slave girl. Impossible.   
  
I started moving towards her, and saw some feeling skitter across her burning eyes.   
When I stood directly in front of her and her eyes darkened but they still met mine. She was getting mad, I was pushing her into a corner. I intended to keep her there until she answered my blasted question, and left me in peace.  
  
"Who are you?" I was going to get an answer.  
  
Raveyn's POV  
  
Damn. Shit. Fuck.   
  
I was having such a good evening too. I honestly had no idea why, of all the people that had decided to notice me, it had to be the bloody nosy Prince of Mirkwood. It was all Leia's fault. All of it. If I hadn't decided to be such an idiot and intervene in matters that were none of my affair then none of this would have happened.  
  
I was trying very very hard not to think about the disconcertingly tall, very masculine individual in front of me. He was trying to bully me into answering his damn question. Broad shoulder had blocked the light of the moon, so his face was thrown into shadow, and all I could see were two coolly angry slits of blue. What HE was upset about I had no idea. Nobody was bearing down on him.   
  
Think Raveyn, think!  
  
"Nobody, Majesty, really I have no idea what your talking about, I must be getting back to my-"   
I pushed against his chest, for all the effect that had.   
  
"Once again I ask, who are you?" He was speaking very quietly, enunciating each word with a biting tone.   
  
And then all of a sudden-  
  
"You ask too much highness! To ask a woman to reveal herself to the man she loves!" I was shocked as the words rolled out of my mouth, "Yes highness, loves! You want to know who I am? I A girl highness, who has been smitten by your unearthly beauty." I said passionately, I was desperately hoping disgust would make him recoil and leave me alone. I noted viciously that he did move back in horror.  
  
"Its true highness. I have been fighting my feelings ever since I saw you that day you rode in, so tall and handsome. My heart leapt out of my chest to be crushed under the hooves of your mount." I clasped my bosom and swayed over to him, all the while not believing what the hell I was doing, and how the hell I got myself into these situations. I had had to invent more schemes in these past couple of days than in a….in a…..long time. Memories skipped at the edges of consciousness, and I twisted them away.  
  
"That is why I have never spoken of my desire majesty. Oh highness I love you! I want to light the skies with our passion, oh please let it be tonight. Let us join together in such harmony the heavens would be jealous of such perfection on earth!" I couldn't believe this. I really couldn't believe I was doing this.  
  
I ran a han6d gently down his face, trying my best to be seductive, and my fingertips burned where they touched his cool skin. He kept stepping backwards staring at me in utter confusion and horror. The situation was almost comical.  
  
"I knew it! There is another that you love." Artistic tears rolled down my face, "Oh leave me be, highness leave me be, I cannot bear the cruelty with which you have shattered my tender love. I hate you!"   
  
I threw that at his face, and taking in his slack jawed countenance shoved past him and barreled down the hallway the way a rejected woman I supposed barreled down a hallway. I locked myself up in my room and tried to catch my breath.   
  
That little charade had brought back some ugly ghosts and I felt incredibly hollow. I didn't even feel triumphant. He wouldn't be so keen to know the truth if he knew exactly what I was hiding. My past…I sat on the hard bed and pain lanced through me searing and white hot. I stared unseeingly for a long while; the Seer's constellation had dipped below the horizon before I went to bed.   
  
  
Legolas POV (Right after her passionate declaration of love)  
  
I couldn't believe what I had just heard. She loved me, and the way she said it…..with such passion. Heat had trailed across my face as her fingers ran down my face. I couldn't keep the surprise and complete confusion from spilling across my features as I back away from her feverish actions.   
  
This had happened before but I hadn't expected it from her…Poor girl. That day on the archery range must have affected her more than I thought. I felt like such a blasted idiot, harassing the poor child when the truth should have been plainly before me. I would leave her alone, and perhaps in time her wounds would heal.   
  
Legolas POV (Ten hours after her passionate declaration of love)  
  
When I awoke and pondered what had occurred, I realized her behavior of last night didn't actually explain away all of her unusual actions. Wouldn't a girl that madly in love try to somehow seduce me instead of running away?   
  
All the others had done other small things…abundant flowers in the room…flirtatious glances and invitations, not glares and repeated exclamations to leave her alone… Well perhaps she handled being in love differently…  
  
Legolas POV (12 hours after her passionate declaration of love)  
  
The more I thought about it, the more I realized that her supposed love for me came out of nowhere, like a bolt of lightning on brilliant sunlit afternoon. Her behavior was certainly not amorous. It didn't explain any of her actions. And I sincerely doubted I was responsible for her reading techniques on How to Smash your enemies defense lines. Could she have…again….no not possible…  
  
Legolas POV (12 hours and 3 minutes after her passionate declaration of love)  
  
I was a fool. Member of the fellowship, I thought in disgust.   
I looked at the array of weapons splayed across my living room wall, and selected a dull simple dagger. It looked out of place among the crafted elegance that graced most of the other weapons. Completely unthreatening I thought mildly as I ran my thumb lightly across the blade and watched as blood immediately ran along my hand.  
  
It was time to turn the tables on the wench. She had so far played a game with him, a game at which she was adept. She had made all the rules, and set them in stone.   
I walked swiftly to the small target range I had built in the garden adjacent to my room. She was a fool if she believed that her little stunt would detract me. It was only a matter of time before the rules would change.   
  
Centuries of deftly playing court games wouldn't allow me to lose.   
At least I hadn't been foolish enough to recall Ellivir. He should be in Isengaard by now.  
Grasping the dagger surely by the tip I sent it whistling through the air, watched in satisfaction as it quivered home.  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
It was curious the way palace life moved; the elves moved serenely and gracefully as if they had all the time in the world, which they did. And the humans bustled like bees, carrying, cleaning, laughing, loving. They were often overlooked by their fairer superiors, and most would never notice the small individuals in drab colors, crouched cleaning. But they were always there, listening and watching.   
  
Particularly Leia. But then again Leia knew many things. She shuffled dumbly around the palace, all the while carefully storing away tidbits and pieces. Sometimes they would fit together, and sometimes they wouldn't. She generally didn't care enough, but now she had a friend. So she watched out for that solitary friend of hers. She noted the faraway look in her eyes, and the manner she avoided all the places that He frequented. She saw Him too. She didn't know about Him, nor what he wanted with her friend. But she would find out.   
  
What scared her though, what really frightened Leia, was the Lady. The Lady with cool lavender eyes that held hell. She never saw Leia, or anybody else, she would just sit there and rock back and forth. And sometimes she would smile, a slow cold smile, as if she were Death's daughter.   
So Leia continued to watch and wait. And see perhaps if more pieces would come together. There was going to be trouble.   
  
Raveyn's POV  
  
"Girl what on earth are you doing here," The headmistress barked. She stood like an ox in the middle of the hallway, glaring at me with beady eyed fury.  
  
I sighed, "On my way to cleaning Lady Evadriel's room madam. You unfortunately, are blocking my path."  
  
"Are you a fool, is everybody around me a fool." I thought the question was rhetorical so waited patiently for her to explain.  
  
"Did I not tell you that today it was the OAK Room you would be assigned to. The OAK room," She reiterated.  
  
"No you did not."  
  
"The OAK ROOM."  
  
"Yes I heard you the first two times."  
  
"Well then go on then"  
  
"Where is the oak room" I asked, dispassionately.  
  
"You don't know where the OAK ROOM IS?"  
  
"No I don't know where the Oak Room is," I said quietly.  
  
"LEIA! LEIA!" My eardrums were vibrating madly by now.  
  
Leia poor thing came running faster than I had ever seen her move.  
  
"Show this..this…GIRL where the OAK ROOM is!" And then she stormed away.   
Leia looked at me with a curiously mischeivious expression on her face.  
  
"You have to clean the Oak Room today?" She asked.  
  
"Never ever say the name of that bloody room again. I have heard it too many times. And yes, I obviously do."  
  
She nodded and started to walk in the opposite direction, I lost myself in thought as we went down a series of paths. We finally arrived at a pair of large beautifully chiseled Oak doors. Sometimes I thought, the Elves showed such startling bursts of imagination.  
  
"Do you know who lives here?" I asked her.  
  
"No miss I have no idea." She said too steadfastly. I looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"I have to go" And then she started walking very rapidly, right before she turned the corner she looked at me and said, "Good luck."  
  
I was normal compared to Leia. Pushing open the doors, I found myself in a living room, and stared in horror at the weapons arrayed across the far wall. Bows of every design and shape, swords and daggers stared mockingly at me. It couldn't be his room. No way. Many elves had weapons. Of course they did.   
  
No I did not have this much bad luck.   
  
Yes I did.   
  
Distantly I heard, the sounds of water running, and thought rapidly. If I could clean very quickly…  
I moved around the living room dusting like mad, and nearly impaling myself when I accidentally shouldered one of the swords. It tumbled off and fell by a long, wide black colored satchel. Replacing the sharp weapon, I turned to see if it had done any damage, and I opened the case. Paintings and sketches of all variety floated out, all drawn expertly. I saw pictures of palaces, deer, trees, and forest scenes drawn so beautifully that it was almost as if the scene came to life before your eyes. I was amazed at the skill evident in every fluid brush of the canvas. I turned to a portrait of Elrond.   
  
It was technically perfect, with every detail mapped out precisely. Who would have thought it? To be able to kill with such deadly accuracy, and then turn those death dealing hands to painting beauty, with equal exactness…But then again I supposed millennia with nothing to do..  
Catching myself, I replaced all of the paintings, quickly putting the satchel back I turned and promptly slammed into something very broad and very wet.  
  
I saw a very damp very amused, half naked Legolas, and I screamed.  
  
"What the HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" I screeched.  
  
He merely raised on eyebrow and leaned against the doorjamb to the bedroom. He had just taken a shower, and only had a towel wrapped around his slim waist. Muscle, muscle after gleaming muscle stared at me. Beautifully sculpted arms melded into broad shoulders. Lean whipcord strength delineated his chest and stomach, and water dripped teasingly down his body from his soaked loose hair.   
  
I was in such big trouble.  
  
I forced myself to pull my eyes up to his face.  
  
"Sorry majesty you..ummm…you startled me…and you aren't wearing any clothes and you look different. Well obviously you look different you just took a bath. Its just that I wasn't ummm I wasn't uh expecting you to be living here because I thought you were living somewhere else. Uhhh Ok I am going to clean now."  
  
That was fantastic. Suave Raveyn, real suave. I started dusting all the furniture. I didn't realize I had already dusted it. He kept watching me. I started picking up any bits of trash that I saw, which wasn't much. He was still watching me, following my movements with a lazy calculation.   
  
"Did you mean what you said that night?"  
  
It was on the tip of my tongue to say which night, before I caught myself.  
  
"Of course" I said with a trace of nervousness and darted around him into the bedroom, where I started to pick up clothes that had been strewn around the room.  
  
He moved swiftly behind me, "Then show me."  
I gaped.  
  
He moved one step closer and I took one step back. This wasn't supposed to happen.  
"Wh-What?"  
He had backed me into a corner and carefully placed both hands around either side of my head   
and breathed into my ear, "Show me."  
  
It was becoming increasingly difficult to formulate any clear coherent thoughts.   
  
"If you want me, Show me. I am right here in front of you. Do what you will."  
  
"Umm. Haha," I laughed weakly, "I have to go."  
  
"Your shy. I know that's whats stopping you from 'lighting the skies with our passion'. Well then my dear, let me show you how elves seduce their chosen."   
  
And then I stopped thinking as his damp body pressed hard against mine. His hands pushed roughly into my hair as he pulled my head back and then so softly, and so gently brushed a kiss against my mouth. Once. Then twice. And then the third time my mouth was coaxed open of its own accord as his hands ran down the sides of my body and grasped the top of my thighs. He pulled me up hard then, and my legs instinctively wrapped around his flat waist. All the while his kiss remained coaxing and persuasive; and his tongue twined with mine. My gray uniform dress had been pushed up to my waist, as my hands cupped the back of his head and I pushed into him achingly.   
  
Mint enveloped me and I lost myself to the coolness, and burned up with heat. I hadn't realized he had been moving before he brought me down to the bed and tumbled on to it, his lower body pressing joltingly against mine. And then his hands were everywhere tracing passion across my skin as his mouth teased kisses down the line of my neck. As my head fell to the side I caught a glimpse of us in the small mirror that ornamented the far side of his bedroom.  
My arms were flung out to the sides, my eyes were glazed in ecstasy, and my dress was half unbuttoned. His towel was starting to unravel and his head was pressed against the curve of my neck.   
  
WHAT WAS I DOING.  
  
"NO! No No" And twisting from under him I tumbled to the ground and started to back away.   
  
Legolas POV  
  
I had had a plan. At the beginning at least, I thought as I gazed at her, as she slowly crawled away backwards, keeping her eyes on mine the whole time. But then when I leaned in, and saw those honey shades mist over in uncertainty, I yielded for just a few moments. To just taste her again, this woman, this intriguing golden eyed mystery.   
  
Those few moments had stretched longer as her mouth, soft and pliant beneath mine coaxed open like a flower from the heat of the sun. I remembered the pleasure that ran through my body as she had unwillingly let a soft moan slip from her lips. I remembered the feel of her body beneath my hands, and the roughness of her hair as my hands tangled in it. And when I lifted her above me, and stared up into those glittering, glowing, cat like eyes, I knew I was lost.   
  
Hellcat I thought as I stared at her.   
  
Mussed tangled hair that haloed wildly around her face, swollen soft lips, and eyes that had begun to regain their clarity, and which only moments ago had been hooded with desire's haze. I was surprised to feel regret.   
  
"What, you don't love me anymore?" Sarcasm curdled my tone. Why you, I wanted to ask. Why of all I have ever seen, of all I have encountered, of all the beautiful elven women I have conversed with, does my soul resonate so strongly near you. A human. A servant.   
  
She stared at me, and for the first time I saw hesitation and confusion flash across her eyes. She stayed silent.  
  
"Come here," I ordered. She was trapped and she knew it. I could see her thinking ticking away all the possibilities, the escapes, the excuses, the schemes. But every route was closed, and now she didn't know what to expect. Her eyes darted to the door.  
  
"You will not make it. Now come here."  
She stiffly unwound herself, and smoothing her uniform, head held high, she walked over to me.   
I stood up and tilted her chin upwards.  
  
"You have held your own very well. I'm sure that throughout your life, you could only rely on yourself. This most likely led to your remarkable ability to be overlooked even among the keenest individuals. But you have drawn my attention. You have twice deceived me, which is more than only a handful of people can say. And you are severely mistaken if you think that I will let that go by. I know you will not tell me what I seek to know. Consequently I will find other means."  
  
She cut me off sharply anger flaring hot and bright.  
  
"There are no other means…Highness"   
It was there in her eyes, and I smiled, "Your conviction is shattering."  
And then in the silence I delivered the coup de grace, "Three days from now, I will be going hunting with a party of my friends. We are going to be riding and camping far from here. You will be my attendant. Pack warm clothes. We leave at dawn's light." And with that I turned away   
  
Raveyn's POV  
  
We are going to be riding and camping far from here. You will be my attendant. Pack warm   
clothes because hell has just frozen over.   
  
"I am not going," I said before thinking.   
  
He stood very still, and I hurried to make amends, "Because I am…am not qualified, and I-"  
"Enough," he said, "I will brook no argument. You are dismissed." And then the bastard walked away damn his eyes.  
  
You are dismissed? He certainly wasn't saying that a few moments ago.   
And now I was booked on a bloody camping trip, hunting! ME! I couldn't even shoot a damn arrow, and I was going as his attendant on a hunting trip.   
  
I surveyed what had happened since Greenleaf arrived.  
I had been kissed thoroughly on the archery grounds.  
I had my privacy invaded.  
I had my past pried into.  
I had to pretend to be a giggling idiot, and an infatuated moron.  
I had acted like a brazen woman, virtually falling apart in his arms.  
And I was going to ride out on a camping trip.  
Oh yes and how could I forget catching the attention of a psychotic, crazed bitch with a passion for unusual fertilizer.  
  
Yes, the stars were shining on me.   
And why? Because it seemed every time I was around blue eyes, I couldn't control myself.   
  
******************************************  
Author's Note  
Ok I am going to address a few comments and concerns.  
  
Trini: Hehe. I looked back at the chapter and I guess it was sort of random. I was trying to create an atmosphere where although he did not yet have feelings for her, he kind of just got pulled in to her and into the moment.  
  
Kathryn Mason-Sykes: I tried to lengthen Legolas' POV, and later on I am hoping to put in a Cassandra POV. It is just rather difficult, maintaining all those strands of thought and giving each character their distinct voice.   
  
To Everybody:  
The spacing is weird for this chapter, and I hope it wasn't too hard to read. My computer messed up and kept playing games with me. It is going to take me longer to update, I have just recently returned to university, and have been welcomed with open arms into the Hellish realm of homework, nasty professors and everything else. So i am sorry about how long it took.   
And now I just want to say thank you. You guys are wonderful, and I am so happy that you all like the story so far. It means a lot to me. And I sincerely hope that you all like this chapter. Once again, any suggestions, critiques, or concerns are welcome. Thank you. 


	5. Earth and Sky

SHADOW DANCER  
Chapter Five  
  
Disclaimer : Tolkein is a genius, and I am but a peddler borrowing his wares for a little while.  
I hope everybody enjoys this chapter, it is so far the longest. Lots of drama in this one, so consider yourselves forewarned.  
  
NOTE: The paragraphs in stars are supposed to be italicized  
___________________________________  
  
Raveyn's POV  
  
I woke up dismally early, and felt the morning chill in my bones. The sky was grey and overcast, and I fervently hoped that it would thunder and rain with such fury that those blasted elves and their blasted hunting expedition would drown in the muddied water.  
  
I had packed a few tunics and leggings, which were old and faded but comfortable. I also brought my knife, the only one I had managed to take with me, so I felt mildly prepared. I promptly made my way over to his quarters an hour ahead of time, pounded on the door and opened it.   
  
The bastard was awake, calmly selecting weapons off the wall. He didn't even glance in my direction.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
  
Was I ready? He asks me to wake up at godforsaken hours of the morning and then asks me stupid questions. Would I be here if I wasn't ready?   
  
"Do you think these heels are too much?" I hissed acidly.  
  
He still didn't look at me. I put my bag down and sighed.  
  
"Do you have a weapon," He asked calmly.  
  
I was resigned, "Yes I have a weapon." Brilliant blue eyes pinned me with a reflective stare.   
  
"Show me."  
  
I showed him and tried not to appear affronted at the look on his face.  
  
"That is your weapon."  
  
I looked down at my two inch blade.   
  
"That is not a weapon. That is some misbegotten utensil that somehow had a handle clasped on   
it. What on earth where you planning on harming with that thing?"  
  
Well now that you mention it, how about you?  
  
"I actually wasn't planning on harming anything. You see highness, unlike other nameless individuals, I have no intention of rampaging through the forest, going after enormous, and might I add, voracious, animals, who pose a very real threat to my existence." He had ignored me and walked away.  
  
I tried again. I was patient. I could do this.  
  
"Highness." No response, apparently sharp violent weapons were more engrossing than my company, "Highness, What exactly do you want me to do. I don't believe my duties have been specif-"  
  
He had walked back to me and place an enormous knife in my hand. I stared dumbly at the twelve inch serrated blade.   
  
"You might not want to hurt anything, but we are going hunting. And as you so perceptively noticed, the game can sometimes get slightly….upset. You might need to defend yourself. I would rather you use this, than that…that…that object."  
  
I looked back at the knife. Of course the finer points of knife fighting have never been explained to me in full detail, but I had mastered the overall point.   
  
Hurt them before they hurt you.   
  
He walked away and gathered his things. Bow strung across his shoulders, quiver along his spine, sword slung across lean hips. I might have been inclined to feel awed if I had been inclined to forget who had put me in my current predicament.  
  
We walked out silently to where the rest of the company awaited us, some had attendants, some did not. The exalted attendants were privileged to ride mules, and I stared suspiciously at the black coated one handed to me. His eyes looked shifty, and I didn't like how he was watching my fingers.   
  
Sighing, I spoke softly to him, "Alright. We both don't want to be here. But we have to make do understand? So I don't want any funny business. Do I make myself clear," I sternly shook my finger at him keeping it well away from his mouth.  
  
"Well well look at who is coming along," laughter ringed me and I glanced dismissingly as Aegnir went on, "the little witch bitch. Which lord happened to have the misfortune of being burdened with your ugly self?"  
  
Aegnir. Aegnir was a dung beetle with aspirations of one day becoming a dirt clod. He also happened to be big, vindictive, and cruel. Being cock of the walk had apparently addled his wits, and he mistakenly attempted to forcefully approach me one unfortunate evening. He crawled back to his chambers nursing an injury that would keep him out of anyone's bed for a good three weeks. Our relationship had deteriorated somewhat after that incident. We didn't exactly see eye to eye.   
  
"Curious story actually. He saw you first, and apparently after that, anything would do. Hence me," I gave him my biggest brightest smile, and dared him.  
  
I saw him reach down from atop his mule to grab my shoulder, and I viciously smiled. Some people just never learned.  
  
Turning quickly I grabbed his grasping hand, and putting my foot against the mule's shoulder, gave it a shrewd twist and pulled as hard as I could. Off he popped, and as he fell faceforward, I shoved my knee into the small of his back and roughly ripping back on a handful of hair, brought my knife against his taut throat.   
  
I whispered slowly so he could understand, "Listen very very carefully Aegnir. I am only going to say this once. Stay away from me. If you do not, I will dismember those shriveled family jewels of yours, and feed them to you. Aegnir the dickless wonder. Has a nice ring doesn't it? Think about that very carefully before you ever decide to annoy this particular 'witch bitch' again."   
  
"What are you doing to my servant?" Her voice rasped against my skin, like jagged glass. This was just such an amazing morning. So many little surprises.  
  
I looked up to find myself surrounded in a half semicircle by elves, all astride horses. At the fore was Lady Cassandra, in a fitted tan, out fit, that did amazing things for her body. Currently her chest was heaving in indignation, and innocence and shock practically poured from her. Legolas looked pointedly at the knife I had resheathed, and looked up at the sky.  
  
"I was merely helping him up my lady. Surely I could pose no threat to Aegnir, ask him yourself." I turned and smiled at the sprawled individual. Cassandra had her eyes fixed on him, and I could hear him thinking. But I already knew what he had to do.  
  
He would rather throw himself off the highest mountain peak than admit that I had threatened him. Particularly with that singularly….unmanning castration.  
  
He slowly rumbled to his feet, "Its nothing my lady."   
  
As he turned enraged beetling eyes in my direction, I realized that Aegnir and I were going to have problems. I had just humiliated him in front of the servants; of which he considered himself the leader. A little girl had unseated and menaced him. And unless he somehow taught me a lesson, his reputation was going to be shot when we returned to the palace. I was smarter and I was faster, but he, unfortunately was huge. He wasn't the problem however.  
  
I blankly looked at her.   
  
By this time, all the elves had left in exasperation, and only she remained.  
  
Viciousness blazed, licked with lavender flames; her eyes flicked from Aegnir to me. Red lips smiled in satisfaction. Shit. She had set me up. The bitch had set me up, and I, like the idiot I was practically danced into it. She had purposefully brought Aegnir along, she somehow knew we didn't get along. But her motive. What was her damn motive?   
  
Unless it was….him? No….why would she…  
  
Oh my. She must think I am a threat. Laughter and anger rose up together and I laughed in her face. I laughed till tears streamed down my face, and had the satisfaction of seeing her face turn puce.  
  
Legolas didn't see anything in me but a little puzzle he could tweak with, a thing he could while away the passing hours. After all, having lived for a few millennia left you very few amusements I thought bitterly. And why should he see anything else? Was there anything else? He had Cassandra waiting in the wings with her dove white arms open, panting like a bitch in heat, and he was going to give serious thought to me? What the FUCK was she thinking? And why the hell was I letting him toy with me, I thought, flushing furiously.  
  
Why was it, that I saw his eyes in the endless sky? Why, when I walked down corridors did I listen for his footfalls? Why why WHY? Heat coursed in my cheeks, and my palms grew hot and dry.   
  
I breathed deeply. Control. I needed control.  
  
Everybody was getting ready and saddling up, swinging up onto their mounts, joking or laughing. Leaves swirled along the ground as sun touched the horizon.  
  
Exhaling I thought of ice.  
  
Ice ice ice.  
  
I thought of leagues and leagues of hard, burning, ice. Everything receded to a slight background buzz, and soon I couldn't see anything but ice white, and I couldn't hear anything but the chilled winds that wailed around me. I didn't know for how long I stood there, but when I glanced around, the party was already riding off, and a few servants had turned to stare curiously at me. They quickly looked away.   
  
I took my place at the very rear.   
  
Legolas POV  
  
The first hours passed pleasantly enough. Cassandra kept me company, and her wit and intelligence soon had gathered around us various friends who were all interested in the violet eyed beauty. She was the only elven woman who had deigned to attend, most preferring to stay at Rivendell. There were twenty five elves who had decided to come, many being only acquaintances of mine.   
  
It was Elrond's suggestion to alleviate some of the boredom many were suffering from. Llewiever had been ecstatic at the prospect. The Glades had long been known as the best and most unusual hunting grounds. The creatures there ranged from stags to…more unusual dangerous animals. Howls could often be heard in the dark of night. It did not matter to me presently.   
  
I was at peace. Well and truly at peace. The sunlight was warm on my brow, and the scents of the earth wafted around me. Closing my eyes, I basked in the afternoon sunlight. Unbidden, her image floated into my mind's eye, silhouetted against the light.  
  
I should have checked to see how she was.  
  
"I am going to go survey the rest of the train, pardon me friends, I will be back shortly."   
  
Cassandra's eyes darkened before she replied sunnily, "Don't tarry too long highness, we all need the warmth of your presence," and she pouted prettily. It was impossible to resist smiling.  
Turning my horse around, I quickly scanned the bobbing heads.  
  
I found her a good deal behind the rear, with a glower on her face.  
  
"You shouldn't ride too far back, you might get lost," I said in concern.   
  
  
Raveyn's POV  
  
I was so incredibly mad. The ice had boiled a long, long time ago and I was riding high on furious scalding steam. I was on a plodding stubborn mule, and I was in the fucking sun. I HATED afternoon sunlight.   
  
I was hot, and sticky and thirsty. And his damn highness was enjoying himself in that hussy's company. I could hear her glass cut laugh filtering all the way back to me, and I was practically bleeding from my nerve ends. And then he rides back to reprimand me.   
  
"Really, do you think so," I bit off sarcastically, praying hard that I would get lost.   
  
He looked at me sharply.   
  
Right now I really didn't care. Nothing he could do to me could be worse than this. I technically had nothing to lose. Might as well get out all the attitude I could before I combusted from heat. And he looked just fine. Hair perfect, no sweat, clothes unlined. I hadn't even gotten my damn thunderstorm. Everything was going wrong and I was pissed.  
  
And then I remembered Leia's words to me. Most likely her last words to me, "Have fun."  
  
Have fun.   
  
"It does no good to complain. Everybody else is managing." He said softly.  
  
Yeah? Well fuck you.  
  
"That's nice. I am glad everybody is having a good time. Really I am. Can't you see the happiness on my face. I am radiating good will. Don't worry about me. Go on, go ride ahead. Its quite alright. I wont get lost. Eaten maybe, but not lost. Rest assured majesty."  
  
And then I faced forward again.  
  
I saw his hands flex on the reigns and thought sadistically that at least I was pissing him off too. We had now dropped a good deal behind, my mule was determined to eat ever damn blade of   
grass.   
  
"That is petty and ridiculous. You are acting exactly like a child," surliness soured his tone.   
  
I was acting like a child. I was acting like a child. I could not believe this.  
  
"And for someone who boasts of such a grand age, majesty, you are behaving like a child with a doll. I am no man's puppet, and I will not dance to your strings. You dragged me along this expedition for no reason and now you are annoying me. If I am going to die in this miserable place, at least do me the courtesy of letting me die in PEACE. Highness."  
  
Breathing in the air of self righteous fury, I realized belatedly I might have pushed him too far.   
His hand quickly fisted around the front of my tunic, and dragged me across my saddle as if I weighed nothing, and brutally deposited me in front of him. Reaching up to shove his arms, and twist away, two hands quickly wrapped around both my wrists and forcefully brought them down.   
  
"You – y-y-you-I can't believe this-I am outraged-before you came I was FINE everything was great and then you had to come and ruin everything I wish I'd-"   
  
Wrapping two viselike arms around my waist, he squeezed, and the air promptly rushed out of my lungs. Speech was impossible, and just when my vision began to dip and wave, he relaxed his grip, breathing harshly into my hair as he tried to regain self control.  
  
And we just sat there for awhile. Slowly plodding along, me madly gasping for breath, and he, casually holding me in place.  
  
"I apologize. That was uncalled for."  
  
Yes. Near asphyxiation is generally uncalled for. Good of him to so graciously admit it.  
  
He deposited me on the ground and ran a hand through his hair. He looked disconcerted and upset, and he turned a troubled gaze in my direction as he intensely stared at me.   
  
Crossing my arms, and righting my shirt, I said witheringly, "Fear not majesty. I am quite accustomed to being throttled, beaten, insulted or what not. Feel free to abuse me any time you need to exert your frustrations. I will attempt to deal with your heated actions as passively as I possibly can." I smiled sarcastically, and his eyes grew very cold.  
  
"I have never in all my life, ever struck a woman-"   
  
"Well then highness I am indeed honored to be your first" And I swept him a low decorous bow.  
He raked from head to foot, rage darkening his eyes to a lightning cracked blue. Jerking the reigns slightly, he smoothly galloped away, leaving nothing but little puffs of dirt behind.  
  
I brushed myself off, got on my horse and tried not to think about anything.  
  
(Several hours later)   
  
I was regretting what I did. We had stopped for the night, and dismounting I surveyed our surroundings. There was a large clearing with a fire that had already been started. Most of the elves situated themselves around the comforting heat, but a few straggled near the perimeters.   
  
After struggling for a good hour with my tent I managed to put it up.   
  
The basic idea of a tent is that it covers you while you sleep.   
  
I had managed to accomplish the basic idea.   
  
Sort of.   
  
It was standing at least, and slightly off the ground. I would have to go through some creative acrobatics to get in it for sure but at least it was up.   
  
I glanced at Legolas who was pitching his tent by the perimeter, some 15 feet from Cassandra's. After this afternoon, he had refused to even look my way, ignoring me as effectively as if I'd never existed.   
  
He was so damn good looking. And so noble. And honorable. And good. He was so perfect it made my heart ache.   
  
He was calmly unpacking his saddlebag, and setting down his belongings on the ground. I should make myself useful I thought as I moved towards him. After all, I justified, I was technically supposed to be helping him.   
  
Attendant often implied that.   
  
I haltingly walked to his side and stood over him. He said nothing, still bent near to the ground, separating his tent pieces.  
  
"Highness do you…um…need any help?" I asked courteously.  
  
He shifted his eyes over to my tent, and glancing at me dismissingly minced out a brief "No."  
I hesitated before walking back to my sleeping space. He was going to ignore me then. Not talk to me.   
  
Crawling into my small creaking closeted tent, I felt such incredible unhappiness. My house of carefully built twigs just came crashing down on my miserable head, just by a little nudge from him. The events of the past days had taken a heavy toll on me, and today had been so miserable. Everything was breaking. I had tried so hard to make my life work and it was cracking. Again.   
  
*THEN FIX IT. What the hell is the matter with you? Everything is breaking, oh no let me sit and weep. Get back up on your feet you stupid bitch!*  
  
Tears blurred my vision as I tried not to sob. Squeezing my blanket into a knot, I tried so hard not to make a sound.   
  
I wanted him.   
  
*You want HIM? Is this what this is about?! You want him.. What on earth for? Oh I see, somebody glances your way once in a while, somebody decent and you melt is that it? And you call yourself strong you pathetic puny excuse for CHARACTER*  
  
I wanted to hear his clear voice, I wanted to see his river water eyes, I wanted his arms wrapped around me. Because in his arms, it felt as if the world didn't matter. It felt as if everything in his world was right there in his arms; as if I were the stability of his earth, and the freedom of his sky.   
  
*His earth and sky. His EARTH and SKY, oh my god words fail me. Did I already call you pathetic?*  
  
I didn't want him to be mad at me, and tears rolled down even more at that thought.  I actually cared. I actually cared and it hurt.   
  
*Aww poor darling…it hurts. He is sleeping soundly in his tent, having completely forgotten about your miserable emotionally baggaged self, and your weeping your little heart out. Go back to being nothing darling. Your so much better at it. Melt away shadow girl, melt away, and no one will ever know you came to stay…*  
  
I had listened so many times before to that little ringing sting of reason. But not tonight. I couldn't tonight.   
  
So I slept in my bed of salt and pain.  
  
NARRATOR's POV (Omniscient POV)  
  
He had heard her last night. She was quiet but he heard her and it tore at him as the hushed sobs wracked her.  He couldn't sleep that night, and he had lain awake for a long time listening, till she quieted down, and finally went to sleep. Sleep wouldn't visit him so easily. He went out and looked at the blanketed night sky.  
  
Gold eyes flickered in the star light; gold eyes bright with pain haunted him that night.  His eyes closed as he rested beneath the shadow of a great oak, hearing her voice in the whispering wind.  
  
(DAWN)  
  
When he woke at dawn and looked again at the huddled lump in that pathetic tent disgust washed over him. She must have been so uncomfortable. And cold. In her own way she had tried to make peace with him, and he had blatantly refused.   
  
Not like him. Not like him at all.    
  
You always make me act badly don't you little one? Bring out the worst in me, trip me up, glare, taunt, laugh…enchant.    
  
Cassandra had awoken too. She glanced at him quizzically, "You are in ill humor my lord. What is the matter?"  
  
"Nothing my lady, please wake the rest.." He said and turned and walked to Raveyn's tent. Grasping her shoulder lightly, he gave her a gentle shake.   
  
Raveyn's POV  
  
I woke up swollen eyed, and disoriented, to feel a strong hand on my shoulder. I looked up confused. The sky appeared to be an ugly greenish brown color; as my eyes focused I dimly noticed the strongly woven canvas threads. And then I remembered everything.   
  
Ugghh.   
  
Struggling, I managed to wriggle out of my tent, my tunic riding up. I felt the cool morning air tingle over my stomach.  
  
Turning grumpily, I stared straight into veiled azure eyes. They had swiftly given me a once over, lingering slightly over my waist before meeting my gaze calmly. He was crouched at eye level.  
  
"We will be leaving soon. You will remain with the rest of the attendants," He said quietly   
How wonderful. And didn't he look charming this lovely morning. No circles under his eyes.   
  
Bastard.  
  
My voice came out harsh and heavy from sleep, "Then why did you wake me up."  
  
"I-….I just thought I would let you know."   
  
"Oh. Thank you." An awkward silence hung in the air.   
  
"Then I guess I will go back to sleep" I said.  
  
He nodded and as he was about to stand, an ugly thought occurred to me.  
  
"Wait!," I grabbed his arm, "Umm. Uhhh. Just be careful. Come back in one piece."  
  
Releasing him, I looked down and swallowed uncomfortably. Stupid impulses. I shouldn't have done that. Now he is going to think I am becoming attached and that-  
  
Cool fingers drifted across my face, to tilt my head up.  
  
He was smiling slightly, and looking at me intensely, as if he wanted to burn the words into my memory said, "I will always come back little one. No matter how hard I am pulled away, I can't seem to help coming back." And then he swiftly walked away.  
  
He did it so easily; a single glance, a few words.   
  
His earth and sky.  
  
I went back to sleep.  
  
(Hours later)   
  
Emerging again from my tent, into the blinding sunlight, I found the servants slowly coming awake, crawling out of their tents. Aegnir looked distinctly disgusting, and I shuddered. Who would willingly bed that bag of shit was well beyond me.  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
It was late afternoon, and the sun had covered the earth in a haze of light and dust.  
Laughter rang up to the loftiest leaves, as the servants amused themselves in various ways. Some slept. Others talked. The men fought. Save for one. Aegnir was conspicuously absent.   
He traveled surreptitiously through the dry forest floor, following her tracks. The rush of the river could be heard distinctly now, and when the trees became scarcer, he saw her by the river.   
  
She had shed most of her clothes, and was clad in a simple sleeveless short tunic that barely brushed the tops of her thighs. Smoothly diving, she resurfaced a few seconds later, emerging dripping wet; her hair was dark and jagged against the sheer white of her blouse, and he stiffened as he saw her nipples raised against the smooth thin cloth.   
  
Slender and like one of the fabled water gods dryads, he could hardly believe this was the same mousy, dark dustball that drifted from corner to corner. A crooked smile spread across his face; his eyes hardened as he thought viciously.   
  
He would show the cunt who he was. He would show them all. Nobody insulted him, especially she, who was nothing. Cassandra herself had told him he would one day be great. He would be; a leader among men. He would make them fear him; and from fear stemmed respect. From respect glory and wealth. If he didn't break her, then everyone would laugh.  
  
Cassandra had looked at him disappointedly this morning. She had known what really happened. He had to show Cassandra he was strong. He stepped out onto the rocky riverbed shore and walked swiftly towards her; his fists tightening.   
  
Raveyn's POV  
  
I saw him approaching and my eyes darted to shore. I needed to get on stable land. Turning I began running as fast as I could. If I could reach my clothing, then I would have my knife. Shit, shit SHIT he was too fucking close. Heart pounding I stopped, in water up to midcalf, dripping wet and virtually naked as he stood leeringly in front of me.   
  
His fists were bunched at the sides, and his dirty white shirt was open at the collar, black hairs curling and glistening with sweat. He reeked of sweat and sex, and his groin protruded thickly.   
  
Throwing my head back, I said icily, "So Aegnir, you finally decided to prove that there is something hanging between your legs. "  
  
Confusion registered across his features. If I could keep him unbalanced enough…  
  
"You think by showing me good, by hurting little itsy bitsy me you would prove to everyone how big and bad Aegnir son of nobody is," I spat viciously, bile and panic rising in my throat.   
  
My façade was so flimsy, and I was counting too much on his stupidity.  
  
"Tell me Aegnir," I shoved him hard with my hand, jerking him back, "what do you think they will say when you tell them? Oh they'll be proud Aegnir. When you strut in like a puffed cock and sneer domineeringly, 'Yes I finally hurt her! She knocked me down so I had to show her who was boss. Yes she was nearly naked. Yes she was in the river, unarmed, cold, alone; and I managed to rape her all by myself!'" I raked him from head to toe sneeringly my voice dripping stinging scorn, "Oh they'll jump at that Aegnir, they'll be so proud."   
  
He had kept moving back little by little, and all I needed was just a bit more room, if I managed to move him back a bit more I could maneuver around him-  
  
"No." He spoke for the first time, that single syllable harshly glutted with raging delusion. His eyes lit up, "She would be proud of me. She would understand. She told me I was strong and smart. I know that. And the servants would not say anything. Because if I hurt you then they will be even more scared."  
  
He moved towards me, like a lumbering bear, "Because you scare them. So if I destroy what scares them, then they will become more scared of me."   
  
My mouth nearly dropped to the floor. Said haltingly, and with a distinctly limited vocabulary, he had just managed to parrot back to me one of the canons of tactical warfare. And he had said destroy.   
  
Insanity lit his eyes as he charged me. Moving backwards I tried to sidestep him and duck, using his force to drive him past me, but he spread his arms and slammed into me driving us together into deeper waters. We fell into the river, and water clouded my eyes, and burned up my nose.   
  
Struggling, I fiercely raked my nails down his face and brought my knee into his groin, yelling the whole time. He yelled in pain but tightened his grip around my wrists and slammed me back into the water with a vicious back handed slap that drew blood. My vision blurred as he hit me again, and brought his knee into my stomach.   
  
He reached down to the front lacings of his leggings and tugging them apart, he brought out his engorged groin. All I could see was his black eyes glowing hotly as he grunted incoherently, and no matter how hard I struggled, I couldn't set free. He was too strong, and the water had slicked over his arms, not allowing me to get a good grip. He spread my legs, and my tunic rode up high on my waist. As he poised himself over me, panic rushed away and I just felt such a chocking fury,  
  
"I'll see you in hell you son of a bitch," I blazed at him.  
  
He hit me again, and I swam out of consciousness as he dragged us to shore, the world melting into various hazy shades of blue and black. My mind was numbed, and my body was hurting from so many places. I went away from the pain. I closed my eyes and went to my place far away from the ugliness and the noise.  
  
Narrator's POV (Told mainly from Legolas POV)  
  
Without thought, he had notched two arrows, and sent them whistling through the air, their pointed tips delivering a quick deadly kiss. Each found his heart, and stopped the greed, and insanity that had festered there. Before they had found their target he was already running over the sandy ground.   
  
She was hurt badly; he ran assessing hands over her frame ascertaining the damage. Blue and purple marred the smoothness of her cheeks, and blood trickled from her nose and mouth. She wasn't moving, and her pulse was slow and sluggish.  
  
Cradling her gently in his arms, her limbs folding up limply, he rocked her back and forth gently whispering feverishly. He didn't even know what he said, all he knew was that if she died….  
  
She stirred.   
  
Her eyes opened brilliantly, the gold a stark contrast against her pallid features; and for a while they sat there. The Prince and the girl from nowhere. Gold resting softly in Blue.   
  
He broke the silence, "Are you in pain?"  
  
She stared at him blankly and then began to laugh.  
  
"Highness, your penchant for asking piercing questions is at times overwhelming," she coughed slightly, blood flecking her lips.   
  
He laid her gently on the ground, and healed her to the best of his ability, running impersonal hands over her small frame. She watched him. From the corner of her eye she saw Aegnir, eyes glazed over and open wide with death. Sand had grained them over, and blood spilled from his open mouth. Two arrows protruded starkly from his back. Too bad. He was dead. If she'd had her way….  
  
He wrapped her gently in his cloak, and when he made a motion to pick her up, she waved him away.   
  
"I can walk. I feel better, you don't need to carry me. Thank you."  
  
"You will stumble, don't be stubborn, let me-" She placed a restraining hand on his chest and looked at him.  
  
"I've been through worse before, don't worry about me."  
  
She looked at him intensely, from under thickly veiled lashes, "This isn't your fault," she said quietly.  
  
Yes it is he thought, and bitterness pulsed through him as he stared at the bruises that in spite of his healing, still wrapped faintly across her skin.  
  
"Legolas. It is not your fault. Do you understand me?" She spoke to him sternly.  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
She started walking slowly; past the shore, into the coolness of the forest. He was walking behind her, when she turned suddenly, and looked at him appraisingly.  
  
"Highness, you should inform Cassandra that her servant is dead. And kindly tell her for me, that her flowerbeds will have to wait. And I too shall wait." Her eyes hardened, and she regally turned and swept away, with all the aplomb of royalty.   
  
Cassandra and he needed to have a conversation that was long overdue, he thought, as he glanced at Aegnir.   
  
If Aegnir had been alive. And if Aegnir had seen the manner in which his highness was currently regarding his carcass, he would have wished fervently for the fires of Mount Doom.   
  
A slight wind swept a fine dusting of sand across his body, and moved quickly across the river. The shores were empty now, and silence settled once again.   
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Author's note  
  
To everyone:   
  
First off I would again like to reiterate my immense gratitude at the lovely reviews I have received for this story. Seriously, everybody is fantastic, and I am so happy you all like this story so much. And that you like Raveyn.   
  
Second, I apologize for how long it has taken me to update. This weekend the internet shut down at my university so I couldn't get one, but I was planning to post earlier.  
  
Third- I hope you all liked this chapter, it was one of the hardest ones to write. Any concerns or questions please feel free to ask, I will respond.  
  
Fourth- there have been questions about the Narrator's POV. Narrator's POV is basically a way for me to cheat. It is an omniscient pov, and using Narrator's POV, I can basically get into the head of other minor characters. I will be using the narrator for Cassandra, and other people. In this chapter for example I used it for Aegnir. I hope you guys weren't terribly confused. I tried to make it less choppy and flow more.  
  
Lia – Angels are so perfect though, and they are so boring don't you think? Oh la, lets take the elves off their pedestals and get them a bit dirty. Look at Arwen, the lass went all gung ho for Aragorn. She knew how to kick it. Although I doubt that is how she would describe it….  
  
Princess Stormy – My dear, women of all ages suffering from waning sex drives. Don't you dare blame it on yourself. If the male specimens in this world looked persay, like Legola, do you think any woman would suffer from a waning sex drive? I sincerely doubt it. The voltage would be sizzled up quite a few notches.  
  
Onyx- Yes the narrator's part would have been better in Legolas, but sometimes I like using he and not getting fully into Legolas' head. With the Legolas POV you get to experience everything raw, but the Narrator POV turns it down a little. There is a big Narrator's POV in this one that is mainly Legolas. I hope you like it.  
  
rm- Rest assured I will be taking you into Cassandra's head using the narrator. I wont be doing her own POV, but the narrator one will be good, don't worry.  
  
Ankoku- 'smash her into a bloody pulp, over and over and ov-' Very nice imagery there Ankoku. I am glad you like Raveyn.   
  
Vorbis- I tried to make the narrator pov easier to follow. I hope it wasn't too difficult.  
  
Andrea- I tried to do the third person omniscient with Legolas in this one in the narrator block, see if you like it. Thank you for reviewing, I appreciate it.  
  
PS. Does anybody know how to put in italics? Because me and my mass computer skills are just not cutting it. 


	6. Regrets

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

Here is Chapter Six. Each chapter seems to become harder to write because you are playing with so many emotions. I hope everybody likes this one. 

 PS. Raveyn did not get raped. At all. By anyone. Legolas did not rape her and neither did Aegnir. He was about to but Legolas stopped him. Some of you were confused about this point and I apologize for making it unclear. 

Oh and on another note; the webpage thing worked! Thanks to everybody that told me how to do it. : )

********************************************************

CHAPTER SIX

Narrator's POV

His long strides carried him quickly back to the camping grounds. His eyes quickly scanned the faces surrounding the small fire that had been started. As the dying sun lit the sky in one furious burst of fire, darkness started to slowly slide up from the edges. He found her seated a bit away from the group of elves, staring pensively into the fire, a smile curling her lips. She looked as lovely as ever, long black hair curling in cascades over her back, as the flames brought a subtle glow to her face.

She saw me, and with a small cry jumped up, "Highness," she said her eyes lighting up.

"My lady, if I may have a word in private," She looked at him quizzically before acquiescing and leading him to a small glen, partially hidden by thick trees. 

She comfortably arranged herself on a fallen log, her tunic slipping to reveal a creamy pale shoulder. She watched him carefully; his eyes were hard and dark; black stones swept with river water. He really was quite handsome she thought idly.

"Did you play a role in the events of this afternoon." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. His stance was stiff and unyielding.

 "My lord?" She said, confusion blatant in her eyes.

"I will ask you once more Cassandra. Did you play a role in the events of this afternoon? If you lie to me…" The threat lay unspoken in the air, like the promise of the executioner's axe.

"My lord you are frightening me. I know not of what you speak!" she held his gaze steadfastly, never wavering in her proclaimed innocence. 

He still stared blankly at her, eyes devoid of any emotion; he was cold and alien. 

 She brought a fluttering hand to her chest, slipping her shirt further down her shoulder, "May I know of what I am accused?" Silence. 

 She walked over to him, placed her hand on his arm. 

"My lord," obtaining no response she continued fervently, "I was with you the entire morning and afternoon! Or have you forgotten?" Her glance grew coy, and suggestion slid unveiled over her words.

She pressed herself softly against the length of his body. "Of what do you suspect me," her voice dipped huskily as she exuded sexuality. Answering desire pooled in his eyes and her heart soared with triumphant exultation. She would trap him yet, and make him forget the gold eyed slut.

Bringing her lips close to his, she shivered closer, and whispered delicately across his lips, "My lord," before she closed the distance between them, bringing his head down to hers.

He hesitated, his lips rested unmoving against hers as she persuasively coaxed; centuries of honing the arts and skills of the bedroom went into dazzling him. She bent that deadly stiletto seduction into making him desire her. Into binding him to her; and like a sorceress she patiently wove. Gently running her hands down his taut arms, she held one of his hands, and running it up the curve of her hip, the smoothness of her waist, she placed it inside her tunic; over the heavy weight of her delicate breast. She looked at him and saw naked desire on his face. He looked beautiful in the liquid moonlight that slid over him like a loving caress. His hand curled over her breast and he ran a thumb across one pebbled nipple. Her indrawn breath, as she purposefully brushed her thigh against his groin, broke his control. He brought them crashing down onto the forest floor, his lips on fire over her neck, as he greedily took what she amply gave. The price she thought, clasping his fair head to her breast, would come later, and as he swept skilled hands over her body and she arched into him, her lips curved victoriously. 

The trees loomed silently as her gasps and moans echoed through the night air. 

Raveyn's POV

I stayed in the comforting darkness, away from the warmth of the firelight. 

I wanted to be cold tonight.

 I had been far too lax of late, palace life had made my mind fat and sluggish, glutted with lazy routine. I started drawing slow circles in the dirt as I thought about Cassandra. I didn't doubt that she was partially responsible for Aegnir's actions. I hadn't even considered once, not once that she could be a threat to me. Stupid and foolish. 

I would not act so again. I needed to see what she was doing, I needed to get my facts in order and think like Cassandra.

Fact: She hated humans

Fact: She wanted Legolas

Fact: Legolas had a very large kingdom

Fact: She had threatened me, several times. And then nearly got me killed. Bitch.

Fact: She was a very angry person. You could see the rage glittering like black diamonds in her eyes, cold and ugly. Something had happened to her. Or she might have been born that way. It was hard to tell.

A jealous woman would not try to destroy the competition unless something bigger was at stake. Something much more lucrative than the heart of a Prince. A woman like Cassandra had men aplenty, but not many of them had a nice throne attached. Mirkwood's realm had expanded considerably after the final battle, and its wealth had correspondingly increased. 

While I sat there thinking, I saw Legolas and Cassandra emerge from the woods. They were still in shadow, and I frowned. I hadn't seen them leave. Then the firelight lit around them and I stared in disbelief.  

I knew, I knew I knew I knew I just knew just looking at them. 

You could tell from the looseness of the limbs, the relaxed lazy posture, the glow in her eyes. Her clothing was loose, and her tunic was practically falling off her shoulder. His clothing was no longer immaculate, and he had leaves in his hair. He looked dirty, for once; ahh the irony.

 Bitterness curdled in me, but I couldn't look away. 

I couldn't feel anymore, I couldn't hear, all I saw was them in brilliant colors, and all I could think was how I would appear if beside them. A washed out faded grey. A stain. A mistake where the artist's brush had slipped. His masterpiece was the two central figures lit by firelight, like a magnificent painting swept with honey and immortalized.

His friends were slapping him across the back making crude remarks and grinning knowingly, and she sat smugly.  

I saw everything with such painful clarity. His eyes caught mine brilliantly, and as he made a motion towards me I quickly left. I couldn't handle it right now.

_I told you, you should have listened. Hehehe. You should have listened la da di da di. And now look. Aww your hurt. Poor darling…you didn't see it coming?  Hahahaha. Poor foolish stupid girl- run away shadow child, run away and no one will know you came to stay…_

I fled into the thick palpable darkness of the forest, and I ran as if my life, my soul depended on it. I ran so fast and so far, that I couldn't even see the firelight anymore. His cloak had dropped a long ways away, and I was heaving in the clothes I had put on.

"WHY!" I screamed as loudly as I could my voice ringing in the air,  "WHY COULDN'T HE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!! Why? Whywhywhywhy," I clutched my hair and sank slowly to the ground, rocking back and forth trying to shut everything out. Agony and anger ran like veins through my words. I was in pain again.

"Bloody bastard," I said weakly, "I _knew_ he was trouble I knew it. Blue eyes, blue eyes, why? Shhhhhhhh. No no, mustn't." I started muttering incoherently and laughing; this had to be one of the best days of my life I thought sanely. 

I was quiet for a while, and I just lay there sprawled across the feathered leaves. 

The stars looked beautiful tonight. Clear and lovely, they sparkled against that lovely pulling black velvet. 

A conversation I had had with Leia filtered back to me as I lay there. It had been a day before I was to leave, and we had been joking sarcastically when she interrupted me.

***********

She put down her cleaning rags and looked at me seriously, one hand on her hip, gray strands escaping from her messy bun.

"Do you love him?" She asked.

I was surprised. I certainly didn't expect her to be so blunt about it and I sputtered, "Love him? Please Leia. It would be impossible to love him."

"You didn't answer my question," and she repeated, "Do you love him?"

She was dead sober, piercing eyes staring at me coolly.

"I don't know."

She laughed hoarsely, "There is no I don't know. Maybe you didn't hear me. I said love, I didn't ask you whether perhaps you fancied grape wine, or strawberry tarts lass."

"What is love Leia? Tell me about this unequivocal love you seem to believe in." I said sarcastically. 

She threw her rag down angrily, "You mock me. You think like the rest of them that stupid Leia doesn't know anything. She lost her mind a long time ago, and her whisperings now are those of a mad woman-"

"Now Leia, that's not fair I never said-" She pushed me down onto a cushion.

"SIT. Shutup and listen for once in your life. Listen to an old woman's whisperings."

I stared at her, she was practically burning.

"You want to know what love is? Love is everything. Love is pain, pleasure, death, life. Love can lift you up so high you can't see the ground; your so high that you could reach out and touch the stars." Her eyes glistened with remembrance.

 "Love can bring you hurt so deep that any pain you _think_ you've felt before will be feather soft in comparison ; it leaves you writhing in an agony of the mind and body so complete you feel as if your skin has been stripped off, leaving you defenseless against the stinging burn of whipping winds," she spat.

She was gesticulating wildly; it was almost as if life had been blown into a wax doll, transforming it into a person with passions and desires; a person with memories which time could not dull… 

"That sounds so appealing Leia, really that does I can't wait till it happens to me. Particularly that bit about being flayed; it had such romantic appeal," I said cynically.

She smiled at me, "Ahh yes. It hurts. Never be mistaken about that. Anybody that tells you different hasn't been in love. _Really in love. But my dear, for all that love torments, it brings a satisfaction and peace that you can feel in your bones. When you find it, you will feel as if you have been on wandering on the earth's surface for ages, and you have finally come home." She murmured the last word, pain bright in her eyes._

"Love brings pleasure so sweet you want to die from happiness. It is more than a meeting of souls; it is a searing of two spirits. The completion of a masterpiece that bears a simple signature: fate." She was quiet then, and stared off into the distance for a while. Now and then she would smile, but mostly her face remained blank. It was only in those once dull eyes that you could see emotions light. I watched and knew that she was opening memories she had long forgotten about. I crept away, her words still sounding in my ears.

****************

How right you were old one. How right you were. But you never told me what to do if you found home, and the person who opened the door was holding someone else.

What then old woman? 

I sighed. What then indeed.

I was quiet. My tears had dried, and the sounds of the night wrapped around me slowly. The mist crept in silent over the damp earth. Crickets could be heard some way off, and the solitary whoo of an owl as it flew overhead.

Getting up, I brushed myself off, and looked back the way I came. I could do this, and I would be damned before I let any man rake me over hell. I would take him with me first. 

Ice burning hotter than fire swept through my veins and I chilled. I looked up at the full shining moon. 

It really was a glorious night.

Legolas POV

I barely had time to reflect the pain and betrayal in her eyes before she quickly turned and ran. I stepped forward and Cassandra clasped my arm.

"Majesty, my tent is slightly more comfortable. A bit chilly perhaps but heat really shouldn't be a problem," she said smiling surely.

I stared at her and felt nothing. Nothing at all. What I had done came crashing back to me and I cursed my stupidity. Why? Why why why? Had it been so long that I had to fall into the first pair of white arms that stretched out? She had been so convincing, and it had all seemed so simple. So simple until I saw _her. I had seen the pain mixed with fire in those wide eyed wells of gold. She had had such a tumultuous day, and I callously and inconsiderately threw this dalliance in her face. It wasn't until I saw her that full force of what I had done hit me._

_You had no understanding. You owed nothing to her. She is a servant highness, and you have given her respect, which she has consistently thrown back at you._

But I did owe her. Somehow unmistakably, there had been something that I had forced into the open that day in my chambers . That all consuming lust, not merely to slake a thirst, but to _consume_ the other individual whole until they were a part you, and you they.

I turned to Cassandra. 

"Cassandra…my lady. It was a mistake. I know not what to say save that it was a mistake. My humblest apologies. I have dishonored you." I brought my heels together and bowed low.

Her eyes widened in shock and she let her breath out in a hiss, as her nails dug into my arm sharply, "A mistake." Something dark flitted through that luxurious lavender before slipping away.

"Highness," She said forcefully on a rush of air, "There is no need for apologies. We are consenting adults not children," She paused and gave a brief smile, "If you will excuse my highness, I am a trifle tired, and wish to retire."

I gave a brief nod, regret heavy in my heart for having wounded her. 

I then turned and followed the footsteps into the forest. From the indentations on the floor, Raveyn had been running, and haphazardly at that.  I trailed swiftly, opening my senses to the night. I finally saw her. She was standing on a tree stump staring at the moon. Her arms were folded behind her back, and her stance was proud.

"Highness." Her tone was curt and clipped, and she didn't turn to acknowledge me. 

I was at a loss for words. 

"Don't tell me, its cold and you are afraid I might catch a fever?" She laughed shortly in a voice devoid of humor, "your concern for my well being warms the cockles of my heart. Truly it does. Now leave." She still hadn't turned in my direction and my anger rose. 

"You forget yourself," I said in a tone that had brought warriors to heel. 

She gave a little laugh and turned to look at me, cat eyes bright with viciousness. She cocked her head to the side and looked at me speculatively, "That seems to happen so often around you, " jumping off she landed softly on the ground, and said obsequiously, "A thousand pardons highness. Your humble servant _begs your forgiveness." Every word dripped acid, and mockery. _

It might amuse her to play her little games with those pawns that she could easily bat around like a cat with mice, but not with me. Never with me.

"You. Forget. Yourself." I punctuated each word keeping a sharp reign on my temper. 

I had come to actually apologize and the wench was treating me like a commoner. 

"I have outstayed my welcome. I will leave you to quiet contemplation then," she said as she brushed past me, "goodness knows you need it. The forest floor must have been quite hard. You really should have taken a-"

Twisting, I grabbed her arm roughly and snapped her back. She stumbled a little as she jerked backwards, and I pushed her up against the tree.

"Never forget that I am the master here. I give you more freedom then I allow anyone else, I allow you privileges, rights. _Elves_ pay me more courtesy than _you_ do. Cease your tongue woman, I tell you this _once_ only." Our eyes locked, and my grip around her wrists held her securely.

She looked at me glitteringly and said, "Or what?"

The challenge was blatant; glaring. 

My grip tightened around her wrists and I held her chin sharply between my fingers.

"That vicious harpy tongue of yours will get you into trouble some day." 

"Oh la! Someday is so far away, and here I was thinking judgment would be passed within the hour," her voice was steady and sardonic; I released her in frustration. Or what? 

I stepped away. And then I folded my arms and smiled at her, "You are jealous."

Raveyn's POV

My mouth nearly dropped to the floor. 

"Jealous? HAH! Of what? Frankly majesty I don't give a damn what wax you happen to dip your wick in. That is a matter best confined to you and your numerous consorts."

"You're slipping. Anger does that. Whenever you're upset the coarseness of your language greatly increases."

The coarseness of my language? 

"Majesty, knowing your talent for observation it might have slipped your mind that I am from the coarse or _common people. Coarseness is in my blood. I _regret_ that it so offends you," I said as steadily as I could. How did we move on to talking about me?_

"Oh it doesn't offend me in the slightest. It's rather attractive in its own way. So deliciously different. Please continue, it's a delight to hear."

He was _mocking me. _

"Oh my vicious harpy tongue doesn't wound your delicate sensibilities anymore?" I said waspishly.

"Not coming from such an enticing package. You blush beautifully." He sat down and stared at me, a condescending smile teasing out his full lips. 

Enticing package? What was I, dinner? 

"No. Dessert, simple unadorned delicious dessert." 

I started and stared at him suspiciously, the smirk still playing on his lips. 

I tried to rein in my anger again, "Oh now I am dessert, so what was she, the main dish? What a bill of fare highness! Let us hope other realms are as accommodating of your rapacious _apetite_," I bit off the last word, hands on hips frowning furiously.

He looked at me curiously, "Jealousy becomes you."

"I. Am. Not. Jealous," I seethed through clenched teeth.

"Of course you aren't," he said soothingly as if speaking to a bloody child.

I stared at him for a while, calming myself in the chilled night air. He thought he knew me. He _thought he could get a handle on me, manipulate me and control me. Well, well well. He may have been alive for much longer than me, but I was of the fairer sex; I had been born manipulative. _

My lips curled haughtily, and throwing my head back I ran dry hands over my hips. Sucking air in on hiss, I let laughter spill from my throat.

"Majesty. Highness. Gracious one," I paused slightly for effect before continuing, "You mean nothing to me, and I mean that with _all due respect." I stayed still as I spoke. _

"You mistake base _lust for love?" I laughed again, ridicule lighting in my voice. "Majesty, a woman would have to be __dead not to want to share your bed. And you highness, are so _skilled_ in that particular arena," every word, every syllable I inflected with as much scorn as I could._

"Jealous highness? Please. You were a passing, and I mean this with _all due respect, fancy. Nothing more, nothing less." And then brushing my hair back with a careless sweep of my hand, "You see? I can be courteous," and then I turned smartly and walked away. I walked away from that beautiful, fair haired elf sitting on that log, with such blue eyes. He didn't come after me. And I kept walking.  _

Narrator's POV

She stood and paced in her tent, light steps angry and quick. 

"I had him" she said seethingly, "I had him right here," and her fist slammed into her open palm.

 Nobody had ever walked away from her. Ever. And all it had taken was one look at that paltry insubstantial mousy mass. It was a pity Legolas had killed Aegnir; she would have liked to show that stinking carcass what she thought of his failure. 

Her hands clenched clawlike as she nearly screamed in frustration. One little girl; _what_ was so difficult about bringing one little _human_ girl to _heel. And now Legolas was suspicious._

She stopped and brought her hands to her sides, and forcing her harsh breathing under control.  

At least _He wouldn't fail her. He had as much invested in this as her. Ambition and greed were such __powerful motivations she thought, stroking the white fur of her coverlet._

And the irony would be that Legolas would destroy her himself. She changed into her night gown and slipped into bed; her thoughts slipping into erotic fantasies concerning a chained and powerless Prince of Mirkwood.

Slow success was such a powerful aphrodisiac.

************************************************************88

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know I know I know. This was a very emotional very dramatic chapter. I sent it to my beta readers so many bloody times asking them desperately if it was too much. I was so unsure. My biggest concern is to maintain a realistic atmosphere. If the story doesn't then basically I have failed in creating a convincing plot characters, whatever. So I made this chapter as realistic as I possibly could. About Legolas sleeping with Cassandra. I thought he would. He had had a turbulent day, and the combination of violence and aggression mixed in with blatant sex would have been potent enough for anyone. And besides Cassandra is beautiful. And about Raveyn's whole flashback on the scene with Leia. I don't know if you guys will hate it or not, but that was one of my personal favorite scenes, with Leia at her peak. She was radiant. And Raveyn isn't superwoman, she had to have some sort of lapse/breakdown. But she picks herself up. And for those of you concerned; do not worry. This is not going to be an easy romance. They will have problems. And they cant seem to have a decent conversation without sniping at each other, but that's what makes them them. I am going to make them have sort of semi nice conv. Next chapter. Maybe, maybe not. Haven't written it yet so I don't know how it will work out. To the readers. Every single one of you is fantastic, and ALL of your reviews are immensely heartening. I thank you. Any concerns, any questions, ANYTHING please feel free to ask. I will answer. 

**Carrie of Pirate Swoop – What do you want her name to sound like? That is one of the reasons I like Raveyn so much, there are so many ways to make it sound, and each one is beautiful. Take your pick!**

**Trini**** – I am ducking my head in shame. It was a huge my bad on my part. I know I should have brought him up earlier I just forgot. Sincerest apologies, and I will try not to make it happen again. Thanks for the review.**

**Bitchy little pixy – If your worried about them having a quick easy romance put your fears at rest. They will not. Yes they already have strong feelings for each other, but whoever said that was enough? Hehe, don't worry. **

**Carol- Please if you have any questions just totally feel free to ask. I will answer all of them. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Stefynae****­ – That was the longest review I have ever received and the most informative. I told all my friends, that was awesome thanks. Your right, I shouldn't use it. Thank you for pointing that out. If you see anything else totally let me know. And thank you for your review it was beautiful. You review every chapter and I just wanted to say thanks.**

TO all the other faithful reviewers. You are so great. I repeat myself again, but I cannot say it enough: Thank you.


	7. Painting

Author's Note: The usual disclaimer 

My sincerest apologies everyone, but the past two weeks have literally been hell, some of you probably are experiencing the same. That is why it has taken me longer to update. Sorry about the wait, I made this chapter longer to compensate. It's the longest of the bunch so far. Different than the others, you'll see. The relationship between Legolas and Raveyn changes slightly.

I hope you enjoy it, and to everyone who had question or concern or just simply a lovely comment, I have responded at the end. Thank you.

********************************************

Narrator (Legolas) POV

_"You mean nothing to me, and I mean that with all due respect"_

She had made that devastatingly clear. He stood up, his stance proud as sleek slow anger built; the humming of the high tide. 

_"You mistake base lust for love?" _

He could hear her mocking laughter even now, echoing cruelly in the lovely dark misted trees. She had lashed out venomously, and he had sat incomprehensibly as each word twisted like poison in the air. 

Wind rippled against his clothing as he stood there in silent contemplation, his eyes two blue moons reflecting the lighted jagged trees.   

In his mind's eye he saw them both. One with skin of the purest white veined marble and masses of black thick curling hair. The other a mere wisp, a shadow fog that crept across the ground on cat feet. Why? He didn't know. He didn't know….

He stared at the dark clouds drifting across the moon, and shook his head resignedly as the moon gradually faded away, soon becoming only a vague misplaced circle in a vast sky.

She had casually appeared at the back of his mind that one brilliant afternoon and decided to stay. She had arched her spine, those golden tiger eyes gleaming, arms lifting gracefully and decided to dance across his soul. With each mincing step, each cutting word, each woven lie he was inexorably, inexplicably pulled into those slim arms. 

He had hurt her. And then he had snapped at her. And then he had teased her. 

Ahh Legolas, you certainly have a way with the ladies.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly he sighed. 

Raveyn's POV

I went straight to bed, and fell asleep. I did not cry and I did not dream that night. 

I should have been content. 

_(Dawn)_

Dawn. Bloody dawn. I was awake at dawn, yet again, and the events of yesterday, which had receded to the back of my mind rushed full force to the fore, and my irritation increased.  

Some damn idiot had blown the trumpet signaling the beginning of the ride and my ears were still ringing with that horrible blowing sound. Scrambling out of my tent fully intending to shoot the bastard, I found servants scrambling across the campsite, while the elves watched in disdain; they were all fastidiously dressed and impeccably clean. Hair brushed, clothes neat, weapons gathered and mounts saddled, I stared in disbelief. Dawn was barely brushing across the dark sky and they were already mounted and ready? When the hell did they get up? 

A servant screeched to a halt in front of me and stared stupidly.

"You're not ready," bug eyes said, his vulture like nose tweaking with indignation.

"How acute of you," I replied drily.

"You have to get ready immediately we join the elves today." He said and stumbled away hurriedly spider veined hands attempting to maintain a secure hold on his burgeoning equipment. He slipped, and I watched in satisfaction as everything scattered.

We were going to join the elves today. How nice that _somebody _neglected to inform me of this little decision. I suppose it was too much to ask for him to courteously inquire if I wanted to _die_ today. Perhaps a "Where would you like to be buried" or even "I will try to find all your body pieces." No. Oh no. Lets go off now. Yes you are still suffering from prolonged exposure to Aegnir. Yes you realize I must have contracted several diseases from the tryst of last night. Yes you haven't had centuries to practice hunting dangerous game. But that won't be a problem. You won't feel any pain.

I stared coldly at him; he had just ridden down from the front to inspect our meager progress. He looked distant today. Shoulders rigid, and back straight his hands rested casually on the pommel. I started when his head snapped, and his eyes cracked across the camp site as they rested on mine, for a beat and then slid away.

I brushed my hair back and casually arranged my tent, and started assembling the gear I would need. Servants crisscrossed tripping over themselves in their hurry; one sent a stack of tin pans crashing on to the head of his unfortunate companions. Mules were running off with their owners saddled backwards. Some were being dragged along the ground their foot tangled in the stirrup. One came screaming my way and I smoothly sidestepped the terrified animal and its even more terrified rider. I glanced at Stubborn, tethered to the tree and he looked at me, bored. I pulled him up with soothing words and carefully brushed his mane as the mania behind me rose to a crescendo. 

I calmly mounted and stared in amusement as everybody ran around in a panic. I felt infinitely better. Misery loves company.

Legolas was looking at me again and I smiled and nodded graciously. Asshole. 

Cassandra was looking at me too. I felt incredibly popular. Giving her a little wave and a giggle I blew her a kiss. Please, I thought to whatever divine power might have been listening, please let her die first. And please let me be there to watch. 

Then the company set off, the elves tearing across with their thorough bred mounts, and the humans disorganized harried and flustered tried to follow. I took the rear and we plodded along slowly. Crossing my arms over Stubborn's neck, I went to sleep.

_(Indeterminate number of hours later)_

I felt a prickling between my shoulder blades, and opened bleary eyes. Stubborn snorted as my arms lifted from his neck. My back and shoulders hurt from the cramped position I had been in. 

I looked up and met furious azure eyes. 

"What?" I snapped adding a belated "highness."

His fists were clenched tight on the reigns and he was burning holes into my head. Even his damn horse was pissed.

"Raveyn," he said slowly, a muscle ticking in his jaw as he clenched his teeth, "tell me what you see in front of you."

I looked ahead and was confused. What the hell was he off about? 

"I see nothing," I said and waved my hand at the scenery.  

And then it dawned on me.

He was really really mad. "Yes. Precisely. Nothing."

I said stupidly, "Am I really that far back?"

"Four miles," he said seething through clenched teeth.

Woops.

He leaned over and gripped my chin between his fingers hard, "Do you know what kind of creatures dwell in these woods." His breath tingled lingeringly on my skin, and warm mint enveloped me. 

 "Death would have been the least of your worries," he continued.

Well that was comforting. That's nice. What does that say about you genius? Death would have been the last of your worries? And you decide to go hunt things that have "Death will be the last of your worries" written on them?

And then I realized something. He'd been worried about me. The sun felt warmer on my skin.

"I apologize highness for my laxness. I will catch up," and I prodded Stubborn and he set off at a trot, grumbling the whole time. 

"May I inquire what you are doing." He said in irritation.

"Catching up," I said matter of factly over my shoulder.

"Stubborn doesn't like to gallop, so I have to trot," I said quickly and kept trotting.

His silence was palpable.

My only warning was the staccato of dull hoofbeats before his arm wrapped tightly around my waist, and he lifted me out of my saddle and placed me securely in front of him.

"What are y-" and then he wrapped his fist around Stubborn'reigns and with a slight nudging of his knees his horse took off.

I had a glimpse of my mules terrified expression before the wind started whipping past us. We were going really fast, his horse dodging the trees so rapidly, I felt that a misstep would etch me permanently into one of those trees. As he jumped smoothly over small bubbling creaks, and not so small hedges, panic bloomed.

"Legolas STOP! YOU ARE GOING TO FAST! WHAT THE HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL" The last word was drawn out in a scream as he let Stubborn's reigns go and with a slight nudge of his knees into his horse's flank we shot off, faster than before, the landscape now only a dizzy blur.

My arms went around his waist and I shut my eyes tight, heart in my throat as he pushed his horse relentlessly on. 

The sounds of the forest blended into one long indistinct whrrrr and all I could distinctly hear, like a heart beat was the rhythm of the horse's hooves, as he flew over the carpeted forest floor.  I glanced up at him and his features were lit with exultation. His face was set and his eyes darted as they scanned the pits and holes in the forest floor, and casually with a slight pull of the reins he lead his stallion surely over them. Hawk eyes. I barely had time to develop the direction of my thoughts when we were brought to a rearing stop and I pitched forward losing my precarious balance. His arms closed around me and my momentum was stayed as I was brought to press flat against his chest.

"You-you-…..you-" My mouth open and closed as I tried to formulate my distress and deliver it to him in a manner that would make damn well sure he would never do it again. Wriggling madly, I turned and slammed hands against his chest fully intending to shove him off.

"Yes?" His voice was calm, but underneath my hands I could feel his chest rise and fall rapidly, as his features lilted ecstatically. He had enjoyed it. I was flabbergasted, and his eyes were amused as they gazed at me.

"You did that on purpose!" I said accusingly.

"Yes I did," he said, briefly lowering his eyes to where my hands had clenched in his shirt.

"Don't do it again," my voice was prim and clipped, and I gave a little squawk as he brought his arms tighter around me, and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"I can't promise that little one," he said, his baritone voice rumbling against my back.

I was put out. I had just been taken on the most petrifying ride of my life, my mule had probably collapsed trying to keep up with us, and was either eaten or lost, and he was holding me to close.  

I squirmed and he merely tightened his grip, not moving his chin from atop my head.

I could feel his warmth at my back and the pulsing beat of his heart. The contours of muscle were relaxed, but still whipcord lean.   

No sense fighting I thought. He was too strong anyway. 

I probably wouldn't be able to get away. 

And it would be disrespectful. 

I might as well endure it. No harm in sitting here for a while. He wanted to. 

No telling how long we might stay this way I thought rationally.

I might as well try to get comfortable. 

And then slowly, breath by breath, I relaxed and settled in against him, my head against his throat, and my waist walled in by his arms. 

I glanced at the hands wrapped around my waist. 

They were nice hands. You could tell a lot about an individual from their hands.

The palm was wide and strong, with long slender fingers that belied their spidery strength. I reached out on impulse, and brushed a line from his wrist to the tip of one finger. I had the satisfaction of feeling him start behind me. Taking one of them I turned it over and traced the calloused ridges, and the curling fingers with their neat clean nails. He had beautiful hands, I thought musingly gazing at the humming landscape around us. The light shone down, filtered by the trees overhead, and leaving smatterings of shadow across the earthy moss covered ground. Everything was painted in shades of gold, brilliant colors that I had forgotten. Or perhaps tried to forget. Memories flitted like fairy wings inside my head, and in an effort to repress them, I questioned Legolas.

"Why do you paint?" I asked, moved by curiosity. I had mulled over the drawings I had spilled across his room floor for some time. Since he was holding me hostage I was entitled to ask. 

He was silent for a while, thinking it over. Or perhaps he was asleep? He was so still, and I couldn't see his face. As I was about to turn and see what exactly was the matter, he softly spoke, air brushing against my ear, "I don't know."

That was it. He had thought laboriously only to mutter three words?

"You don't know. Highness have I ever told you how fascinating conversation is with you?" I said cynically, echoing his words to me a few days ago.

He shifted behind me, arms still stiflingly close, and spoke again, hesitantly as if he really didn't know, "Perhaps…perhaps the challenge of drawing life," he paused, thoughtfully, "Drawing it so well, so perfectly that even inspiration would be jealous."

I scoffed, "Challenge? You paint to challenge yourself?"

He hesitated again.

I continued relentlessly, "That's it? Just to beat nature? That's why you paint?"

I stopped, thinking rapidly whether I should just dive in or leave off before I got myself into trouble. Decision made, I continued. I never seemed to be able to resist an argument where he was concerned.

"Highness I saw your drawings. They are magnificent, superb technical detail. You detailed everything with an inhuman precision. But that was it. That was all you did. You captured nothing of the life of what you were trying to draw. Nothing of its spirit. The people you drew had no personality. They were magnificent copies, but an artist doesn't copy. An_ artist __sees, and paints what he sees. He __sees in the haggard folds of an old woman's face, not simply time pulling, but care and love and pain, brought by the passing years. He sees life in her eyes not simply swirled pots of color. Not like __you. You may copy her iris exactly, but another painter without your exactitude will capture that elusive something that defines that woman."_

I turned my head and stared knowingly at him, spoiling for a fight. I was getting too comfortable. He flashed a wide genuine smile, with teeth shining brilliantly against those wicked delicately shaped lips

"You don't approve of my paintings I take it?" He said sweetly.

"I've seen better," I said, disturbed by his extraordinary good mood, and wondered why we were even having this conversation.

"Really?" he said smoothly, and then causally asked, "Where?"

I stilled. He waited patiently as my mind frantically slammed room after room. I shouldn't. I should just stop. There was no point. He didn't need to know. The afternoon had addled my mind too much. 

_Oh dear. You are actually thinking about telling him where. Dear me. Did you by any chance forget last night? No? Let me refresh your memory. He had SEX with another WOMAN. No no. He had SEX with the Queen of Hell. There that's better._

Oh shutup I thought irritably. 

He gave me a slight nudge and I could hear the smile in his voice as he gently said, "Don't think too hard. I wouldn't want you to strain yourself."

My lips reluctantly quirked.  

There was no harm in it….it had been so long ago. If I changed it a little bit and left out things… 

"There was on old man in the village I grew up," I said carefully, checking my words, "who painted. I remember I asked him what he did for a living once, and he looked at me as if I were a foolish child and said, 'I paint.' That was it. I said, 'That's all?' And he didn't look at me. Merely stared at the canvas, eyes happy and said rustily, "Yes.' That was all he did. Other men worked in the fields or tried their hands at trading; their desire for money the overriding aspect in all their work. But he just painted. And that was enough." 

I put my hands to my eyes and shook my head trying to see the brilliance of his colors again. Trying to smell the odor of fresh paint that permeated his clothes, his skin. And I saw him, clear as day, standing in his studio, his smock covered in color, and his quirky odd smile crooked. 

Legolas gave me my space. He didn't push me, or speak.

After a brief pause, I continued. 

"He lived to paint. That was his life, and as long as he painted, he was content. He was the happiest man I had ever met. No loved ones, no one to care for him, but every day without fail, I would walk by his hut, and there he would be. Old and crouched, eyes squinting at the canvas, oblivious to the world. Occasionally I would sit by him and he would turn to me and smile conspiratorially. As if we knew something the rest of the world didn't." 

Those were some of the happiest days of my life I thought, as I sat comfortably against Legolas. The scene before me blurred slightly and I blinked willing the tears back.

I remembered one event and gave a laugh as it fluttered to the surface, rising gently like an underwater lily; "One day, I think it was in spring sometime," I motioned with my hands, "one of the dogs that ran loose about the village, was accidently chased into his studio by the children, and ran straight into the table holding all the colors he had mixed for that day. We were all horrified but he just stared humorously at the dog, his fur spotted with reds, and yellows, and said profoundly, 'My masterpiece.'"

Legolas chuckled, "He was wise. I would have liked to have known him."

I curved in closer to him, seeking his warmth as joy and pain coursed through me. I would have liked you to have met him too, I thought pained. He would have liked you. He would have thought you were mule headed and silly with your principals and stiffness, but he would have liked you. 

"Yes he was. Wise, patient, and kind. His paintings held pieces of his soul. That is life highness. That is painting life."

And then we were both silent, an odd peace settling between us.

Wise and patient and kind. 

You would have like my father Legolas. He was a good man. Too good.

In his arms, on that restless horse, with the sun beating down on us I was content.

And then my idyllic peace was shattered and blown away as easily as a sand tableau. 

"So she has been found. My dear you really ought to try to keep up. There are so _many_ dangerous creatures that prowl about, you might have been easily snapped up," Cassandra said, her stance and features expressing concern as she said snapped. 

I had started when I first heard her voice; ice sliding down my back before I retorted snidely, 

"Your concern for my well being, my lady, as always warms the cockles of my heart," I said, slipping off the horse, and brushing myself off.

I really hated her voice.

"Really highness, the girl is not an asset. Why did you bring her along?" She said tossing her hair back laughing.

Haha. Funny funny.  

"Because I chose to," his tone was terse as he looked at her with eyes like chilled winds circling sharp mountain peaks 

I looked at him in surprise.

She looked at him in surprise.

We both stared openly.

Then Stubborn came crashing onto the scene panting. The poor thing's tongue was hanging out of its mouth, and it was gulping in long deep breaths as it looked at me reproachfully. I surreptitiously pointed at Legolas.

Cassandra spoke, her head bowed; "Yes highness." And she sharply reined her horse to the side and galloped away, her horse neighing furiously.

He watched her leave, and then turned to me, his features lynx like as he regarded me coolly; "Do not fall behind again."

I nodded dumbly and watched him leave.

I stared stupidly at Stubborn, and looking into his accepting limpid eyes was moved to ask, "What just happened Stubborn?"

Stubborn nodded sagely, turned in the other direction and started trotting away.

Shit.

Legolas POV

I mused as I rode to the front. She had shared part of her past with him. He felt an absurd ridiculous happiness. Why it mattered to him that an inconsequential girl had chosen to talk to him about matters personal to her was baffling. 

And how had it started?

By a foolish exhilarating ride through twisted trees. She was sleeping on her blessed mule. I couldn't believe my eyes. My mind had conjured images of a mangled body, empty eyes, or worse- nothing at all. And then I found her sleeping peacefully, her mule prodding along at a pace a tortoise would have scoffed at.

I smiled. 

It had felt good, that ride; the wind, the speed, the danger. The girl curled in my arms.

And then the moments of quiet before she decided to toss away my efforts at drawing, scrawling 'No Soul' across them. 

Fascinating.

It had been so simple I thought amazed. The choice had been so simple. As her voice lullabyed over me everything else melted away into triviality, and there was no choice to be made. I couldn't explain it, and I didn't want to try. Somethings you didn't need to explain or analyze. They just were.

Cassandra rode up along side me, tears in her eyes. 

Guilt stabbed at me. I had been short with her unfairly. 

"Highness if I have done anything to offend you.." Her eyes spoke eloquently, and the elves gathered at the forefront tilted their heads curiously towards us. I stared blankly at them, and they quickly turned around.

"Cassandra, if any apologies need to be said, they are mine alone to speak. Please, let us both enjoy the rest of the afternoon, and leave the past behind us" I spoke sincerely and her eyes warmed as she clasped a delicate hand over mine. 

We rode in silence across the forested plateau. Rocks jutted across the crowded landscape, and it had become rather difficult to scout ahead. The party was relaxed, laughter drifting across the air. It was a generally pleasant afternoon. 

Perhaps that was to blame. Our guards were down, and none of us saw or heard any danger. And that was precisely when they attacked; huge bloodied and snarling my blood ran cold as I saw muscle ripple across haunches that already bore brutal scars. There were three and they scattered us, as horses dashed terrified out of the way, hooves slicing the stagnant air. The wolves of Mordor.

Narrator's POV

They were old hands at this, those three. Not inexperienced, and most certainly not needing any rider to control them. They worked like a pack, which was unusual in and of itself, a sort of intelligence that had been lacking in the rest. These were heavily muscled, their fur matted with dried blood and mud that had caked in the afternoon heat. Their jaws hung hungrily open, sharp heavy teeth set in a jaw strong and large enough to snap a troll's leg. 

They had circled the entire party in a triangle formation, the first landing at the head of the party, and the rest towards the sides. Arrows flew like locusts into the air, Legolas smoothly drew two and sent them slipping through the air, stiletto like, to pierce the brute's eyes. 

He twisted in agony, his head tossing aside a careless elf who had gotten too close. Arrows dotted his hide like porcupine quills and he slowly sank to the ground. The second fared no better, having landed towards the middle, he was howling in agony as an arrow buried itself deep into his snout. Blood dripped and he snorted as he tried to breathe. He was brought down with no effort. 

The third however, the third had landed towards the rear of the party; where the humans had congregated, and blood was splashed across the trees; it looked as if the earth had opened and bled that day. He managed to snap one of the humans in two, tossing his body into the air like a rag doll, or a cat with mice. 

The attendants had scattered in mindless horror, their eyes wide with shock, and voices screaming melting with the wolves' howls; a cacophony that could be heard like some ghastly symphony from miles away.  Mules would slam unseeingly into rocks or trees, and humans were trampled like grass into the ground. The elves quickly circled him; Legolas clipping staccato orders and Cassandra drew her black curved bow quickly again. 

She loved it. She loved the death and the pain and the battle around her. She lived for the hunt; and she thrilled in the kill. As her horse pranced nervously she reigned it in with a quick clamp of her thighs and sent her arrow whistling into the air. She took in the carnage, and delight coursed through those limpid innocent violet eyes. She couldn't hide the pleasure that arced her smile, or the twisted beatific expression on her face. The humans were dying painful piddling deaths, little blood stains on the pine scented floor. It was magnificent. A spot of blood had landed warm and silky on her pale skin, just above her lip. 

The wolf barbed with arrows, glared with red hot eyes, dulled by pain at his executioners and dashing towards them, leapt across the large rock face, and dashed away to freedom, his prints pooled with his own blood. He would die soon she thought unhurriedly, and the rest came to the same conclusion. They let him go and turned to what was left of the party. Cassandra's tongue darted out, pale pink and snake like, to quickly lick the blood away. She let the faintly salty taste settle in her mouth, as she schooled her features into the proper mask of concern and contrition, as the elves tallied the dead. Not a single elf had died. Not one, she thought proudly. Hurt and bloody, but not dead. They had been smart and reacted, although surprised, quickly and in an organized fashion. But the humans…. 

Legolas jumped off his horse and frantically began searching the faces of the dead and the living. 

Where was she? She had to be alive. It was unthinkable that she would be dead he thought his mind clutching at straws. She couldn't be dead. He wouldn't allow it. Worry turned into anger as his fists clenched in frustration. He couldn't find her! 

He turned to one of the humans who was whimpering and rocking back and forth, clutching the front of his shirt he shook fiercely, his eyes as hard as diamond ice, "Where is Raveyn?"

The man's glazed eyes simply stared at him in shock. 

Legolas shook him again his fists lifting the man up into the air, "Where is she?"

"I-I-I….d-don't know. R-raveyn? I-I d-don't know. I don't know I don't know I don't know dead dead dead dead dead," and tears coursed down his cheeks.

Legolas stared at him, his blood cold and his lips twisted bitterly, "She's not dead. I would know if she was dead. She. Is. Not. Dead."

Turning to address the rest of the badly shaken party he said loudly and clearly, "Pack everything. Evrilael, you're in charge. Tally and bury the dead, bandage the living. The most important thing is to get as far away from this place as possible. Travel back south, and go through the Lithrine forest. The animals have already smelled the blood, and who knows what might come soon. Make haste. I will meet up with you two days hence. If not, leave without me." Before he finished people had already started moving. Some whose mules had bolted into the trees, arrived sheepishly and peered in shock at their fellow servants. 

Legolas went and briskly saddled his horse.

Cassandra put a restraining arm again on his shoulder and he looked at her stilly, "Majesty were are you going you cannot possibly know is she is alive or dead, it is _madness to go after a stupid servant __wench and endanger your life simply because she was fool enough not to protect her _own_."_

"Cassandra." He said warningly his voice soft and low, steel sheathed silk. Her hand dropped immediately and he stepped away.

He glanced briefly at Evrilael, and nodded. Evrilael understood his responsibility, he would shoulder it well. 

He shouted, "Highness. Take care."

And with that Legolas turned to follow her trail. He stared at the indent in the moss some distance away. The left back hoof was chipped towards the right, and he followed the trail into the dark cool forest.

****************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yes Legolas and Raveyn were semi-sweet to each other. They can't bicker all the time if their relationship is going to get anywhere, but do not worry. Seriously people you can trust me. There will be conflict. And not just the yapping at each other kind. To everyone who reviewed, I just wanted to again express my gratitude. I started this story as a sort of whim, and it is you who have encouraged me and carried this fic futher than chapter 1 or 2. Merci beaucoup!

**Dior: **So glad you thought Raveyn wasn't a mary sue, and was more than a cardboard cutout. My characters are so important to me, and this story although a romance, is also primarily centered around the life of this girl and the changes that made her who she is, and who she will be. Thanks!

**Kat: **Your review was lovely. As for more evil things happening to Raveyn and Legolas, hehe, you will just have to wait and see…

**Divajen2001:** That was high praise thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story.

**Icemimempress:** Thanks for the review Reva, I'm happy you like all the chapters. As for the rape scene, my aim was to set it apart from the rest of the writing, to show the heightened emotion and violence that ripped through the scene. I will look into rewriting after the story has been completed so as not to detract from the update time. Thank you for your review, and I look forward to hearing what you think about the violent scene in this chapter!

**Corinn and Eomer:** LoL! You are one very strong woman not to lust after pretty blue eyes! Raveyn should take a page out of your book.

**Amanda Panda: **Your review was not too long at all! I adore long reviews, it lets me know what people think in detail. Thank you!

**Blade Swinger: **Leia kicks major ass doesn't she. When I first wrote her down, my goal was simply to create a character that Raveyn could talk to. Some companionship you know, but then she took a life of her own, and became more than that, a character in her own right. I wish you loads of luck on your characterizations, if you care about your characters it will show through in your story. Don't worry. You know who my beta liked? Stubborn.

**ImmortalDeath:** Isn't sarcasm just lovely? Glad you liked that part, I was having fun writing it. 

**Kathryn Mason Sykes:** Lol, no one does not want to see Cassandra have even a sliver of happiness your right. Keep in mind that Cassandra has her own messed up issues jangling in her past. As for Raveyn and Legolas, They do scream dysfunction don't they? So cute!

**Scarlett Arrow and Lindelea :** Happy you liked this chapter and I hope you guys like this one just as much. Its more mellow and sweet than the others. Except for the last scene at the end….

**Arodfan: **yup that's Raveyn's little bitch voice that's annoying and depressing as hell. We all have one I think and Raveyn just has to shut it up sometimes. Thanks for the review.

**Albinofrog: **I am so sorry you thought Legolas was a jerk! I never meant that to come across. He was supposed to be angry at himself and at her; at her because she was the root of all those feelings in him, which were not supposed to be there. Keep in mind that she is far below his station in life. As for Raveyn being beautiful, I looked over the story and I couldn't find the reference, if you could please point it out? The only people who will refer to Raveyn as beautiful will be the people that know her. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and that is so true in this story. It was part of the reason I created Cassandra. She is gorgeous but personality wise…yeah.

**Passionlover:** you got it in one my dear, Legolas although he may be an elf, is still a guy. And sometimes bloodflow reverses, even in the most sensible people. Men are easy. And on your other point, Raveyn was hurt, but legolas healed her, she only has fading bruises and such. Hope that cleared it up, and thanks for your review.

**Inflight14: **That's perfect what you said, "a drive in her fueled by her insanity," Cassandra is almost a Hannibal lecterish type individual. Smart and cunning, but crazy. And there is stuff in her past that made her that way. Oh and as for Legolas resisting. Well, as Passionlover noted. See I thought long and hard about this. Legolas is a guy. A very sexy smart, millennia old guy, but still. He is a guy. And all the violence and tension in the air, everything was focused on that moment between him and Cassandra. And when Cassandra diverted it into the sexual arena at which she is the undisputed pro, well. Stuff happens. That was my POV of it anyway. Loved your review thanks! 

**AngelsExist: **Hehe. It was a bit dramatic wasn't it? That was how I intended it to be. I was listening to Beethoven's ninth symphony at the time so I blame him. Ode to Joy is so infectiously uplifting and dramatic! I will try to tamp down the fireworks in the next chapters, hehe.

**Fruity: **Your review was so great thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the emotional undercurrents. And I agree with you, perfection is underrated and too damn boring. Thanks again and I hope to hear from you.

**Stefynae:** I look forward to your reviews every chapter. Thanks, I am glad you liked. This was one of my fav. Chapters. You're a fantastic reviewer, muchas gracias!

**Carrie of Pirate's swoop: **I like the nickname, and thanks for the review. 

**Dove6987:** I'm so sorry about the long update, I personally apologize to you. Hope you liked this chapter. Bit of a cliffie at the end.

**Lee H.: ** Thanks lee! Happy you like the story.


	8. Memories

Narrator POV

She heard it dimly; a memory that crawled slowly out of the murky lake depths traveling slowly upwards. She could do nothing to stop it, could only watch in horrified fascination as it broke at the surface. 

And then panic flooded through her freezing, her limbs as _it_ landed at the rear, looking like some tartarean nightmare that had suddenly, inexplicably bled into reality. The screams, the stench; everything came rushing back like an unstoppable deluge; and blood shot terror opened the gates to hell.

Isengaard.

Those screams that could be heard deep into the dark dungeons of Isengaard. Those.........howls. Howls which no creature of earth ought ever have voiced; humanity's sins came to settle in that sound, and what they wove...

She started shivering uncontrollably as the scene before her melted away, and she was snatched back; the memories ripping her cobwebbed world. 

And she saw the dark again.

Darkness. Always darkness. Moonlight never touched those rusted dungeon bars; nothing pure ever shone on those rotting floors. 

The first memory came ripping at her; she was surprised that he was the first to surface. 

"Ah ah ah ah ah" soft grunts of noise as he rocked back and forth, eyes wild and unstaring. I remembered him, from last night. And the night after that. And the night after that. By the corner rocking back and forth, back and forth. Unceasing he rocked. And always those soft noises "Ah ah ah ah ah ah ....," and in the dim light I could make out his shifting form . The next night he didn't make a sound. Silence. 

But he was still moving. 

Curiosity moved me, and as I crept closer, I saw. He was dead, and it was the rats that had swarmed hungrily over his flesh that made that soft rocking back and forth; his head slapping against the wall as they reached for his eyes. 

And he was gone as fast as he had appeared, and swarming in his place were hundreds screaming for the same fleeting attention. One made it. I should have known.

__

"My dear you are so valuable to me, surely you must know that?" His voice slid like swamp mud over my skin, seeping into my eyes my hair my ears till all I could see was black. He feathered his hand over my skin, and tightened his fingers like a vise across my face, that pure white hair falling in silver streams around his face, framing two dark dark dark eyes that bore into my soul. "You will give me what I want." My head nodded reflexively, and he still stared. 

Despite all your creations mighty wizard, I thought bitterly, Sauron outdid himself with you. Twisted you more than anything you created in those pits of yours. Because you were good once. And nothing is uglier than good become evil. 

I smiled at him, mockingly. 

"So much spirit," he said, his head nodding sadly, cruelty dwelling in those black eyes, "Such. spirit." He drawled the last word and drew his staff back. It coiled into strands of fire, that flamed madly around his hand. He barely spared me a glance before he whipped it down. 

Water swam in her eyes and she blinked them away furiously trying to tamp herself down. Trying to bring back the nets and the locks and chains, and barricade everything into the back of her mind. 

A memory palace that had blurred at the seams, and let doors open that had long been nailed shut. 

She wouldn't allow it. She couldn't allow it she thought, anger pumping through her. Viciously tugging at Stubborn's reins, she did what she knew best. She ran. 

Raveyn's POV

I did not know for how long we ran; oddly enough as the scenery bit past, jagged and reaching, one thought kept hammering in my head. 

Stubborn was running like a champion stallion. Fluid long strides, it was as if he was eating up the ground.

I almost laughed. The poor boy was going to burst his heart. I grabbed the reins, and throwing a quick look back, I tugged gently. 

And then a little harder. And then a lot harder. Stubborn refused to stop, and from the sounds carrying towards us, it seemed as if we were heading straight for the river. So I took his reins and tugged sharply to the left, twisting his head, and making him stumble a bit. 

Since I had not yet mastered the art of the graceful stop, I flew off ungracefully and landed hard on my rump. I glanced nervously around and strained my ears for anything. Any sound any noise that that horror had chosen to follow me. There was nothing, only Stubborn gasping for breath like there was no tomorrow. I dropped my head back in relief, and laid flat out in exhaustion against the floor. My heart was still racing, and I closed my eyes taking in the clean air, and the silence. 

I was too far away. No way it could have followed me. The others probably got it. Hopefully. They were elves. They should have got it. Shouldn't they? 

I had been watching Stubborn; he was skittishly prancing, his hooves roughing up the dirt, and the whites of his eyes stood out prominently. I stood up quickly and quietly, my heart pounding like a drum in my head, and looked around, straining to see past the dark trees, and murky filtering sunlight. We had stopped in a small clearing, and there were about fifteen paces between Stubborn and I. 

Stubborn suddenly jerked to the left and stared straight ahead. He had stopped breathing. I stopped breathing too, because thats when I heard what Stubborn had heard a long time ago. It sounded like a distant rumbling, a crashing of the tide. And it kept growing louder. Clods of dirt were shaking around us. 

It was coming our way...fast. I stood motionless, disbelief freezing my feet. It had followed us. 

Turning I stared at Stubborn; he had collapsed on the ground, and was blithering. 

The crashing noises kept growing louder, as it headed straight towards us. We were right in the middle of its path. 

An odd calm fell upon me; I saw every thing so clearly, so simply. A decision had been made for me. This was the end of the road. I drew my knife. 

I couldn't run, I couldn't hide, all my options had melted away like ice in the sand, and all I had were my wits and my blade. A grim smile tugged at my lips. If I was going to die, at least I would take the bastard down with me. It had crashed through the forest clearing, and oddly enough, looked startled to see us. The elves had down some damage. Its hide was quilled with arrows that had sunk deep, and its steps as it moved uncertainly were rapidly becoming sluggish. 

Red rimmed eyes stared at me stupidly, filled only with a volcanic rage that seemed to steam from the abyss whence it came. A rage fueled by the desire to destroy. But Death himself would visit this one. Its sagging jowls were already graying, and it was favoring its right back leg. 

If I could somehow enrage it enough so it made a foolish leap, or jumped too high. Then I could stab it from beneath, or perhaps even its side - aggravate the arrows and blind it with pain. 

But I barely had time to lunge to the side before it sprang, jaws snapping and saliva dripping in thick heated clumps. Scrambling quickly up, I ran as fast as I could towards it. Its back was turned to me, and if it turned around and charged again I would not make it, it was moving too fast- I had underestimated it. If it leaped again, the range was to close for it to miss. Jumping on its back, I grasped thick handfuls of its hair, and jamming hard on its injured leg, I used it to step up. As it tossed its head in pain, I grabbed the knife with both hands and plunged it as hard as I could into the corded muscle around its neck. It sank into the hilt, and blood bubbled up hot and quick. It reared and threw me off hard; I landed and rolled some distance away. 

As I drew myself up, I could see it tossing in agony, its howls resounding with rage, and as it shook I could see the blood spray against the bark of surrounding trees. It looked as if a single enormous wave had crashed upon shore and refused to die, frothing tumultuously against the rocks. 

It turned its eyes in my direction and I started to back away. But slow steps carried it forward; inexorably forward. 

I ran to Stubborn whose eyes where white with terror. He was still collapsed on the ground and refused to get up; I shoved him furiously, beseeching him. I refused to look back, scared of what I might see. 

"Move your ass you stupid bloody idiotic damn MULE. I knew you were trouble damn your eyes. Move MOVE MOVE MOVE NOW!!" My voice was panicked and hoarse, my fingers fumbling to untie the reins. Oddly enough it was the pervading scent of the woods that filled my lungs. That smell that was indescribably clean and perfect, and my eyes only teared more at the thought that I was going to be killed in a nice forest. The thought saddened me inexplicably, and-

Two warm arms went around my middle and engulfed my hands, putting pressure slowly, forcing my fingers to lie still; my heart seized, and I stopped.

I knew who it was. 

I knew simply by the way my body relaxed, as if everything was going to be all right now. That was a safety promised only by him; Turning I looked at him frankly, my defenses down, and thought sadly, needingly, at the haven promised in the forget-me-not-blue of those endless eyes. 

And burrowing my head in his broad shoulders I cried. I actually cried again. Huge wracking sobs that tore at my body and made me shake. I couldn't believe I was crying, and that thought only made me cry harder. He just held me, his arms pulled me in close and the heat of his body wrapped around my body like a shield; I felt nothing at all was strong enough to touch me then. I needed that- I needed that reassurance. It may have been simply a promise in the wind- a promise of the moment. But for that moment I was grateful. 

As I grew quiet, he started to mumble hushed words in my ear. His breath softly puffing over my hair. He was singing, and the elven words slipped around me, cocooning and relaxing me as I drifted on clouds of dew. And I knew then with a fierce bursting that threatened to spill from my lips. I knew i knew i knew, and the strength of it tore at me bringing fresh tears to my eyes. I was an emotional wreck. I had cried twice within a matter of days. Twice. And then to top it off, I was in...i was in... 

Sniffling, I gathered myself into some semblance of my hard snappish self. It wouldn't do any good to weep all day. Just get yourself together, have a backbone dammit. One small incident and you fall into pieces all over him. Where is that steel of yours woman?

"Thank you." I said stiffly, unsure all of a sudden. And then I made move to step away.

His eyes were shuttered, but his grip around my shoulders tightened; I winced slightly.

Then, as if making an effort, he released me, and moved away, his eyes saying everything and nothing. He glanced me over swiftly, attempting to ascertain any damage that had been done. 

"I'm fine" I said in response to his unspoken question.

His mouth pursed in irritation and he drawled, "Your token answer to everything. If only everybody had your remarkable resistance to injury."

I smiled, I was back on old footing now. There was nothing like a good quarrel to get rid of those little ugly feelings. 

"Yes well, thank goodness for small favors. Imagine if I had counted upon the prowess of the supposed master hunters I was riding with," I struck out at him trying to bring balance back. 

He simply raised on elegant dark eyebrow, stark against his fair skin. His eyes shifted slightly towards the beast that I had avoided looking at. 

I thought I had killed it for some reason. Injured it sufficiently, he had arrived so quickly and I hadn't heard anything... Four fresh gleaming arrows were burrowed almost to their feathered ends in its side, and its eyes had already glazed and dusted over. The forest was silent.

He was watching me carefully as I turned embarrassed eyes towards him. He waved his hand towards me, and somehow managed to make it look commanding.

He said quietly, with intensity in his eyes, "Forgive me, you have been through an ordeal. Several ordeals for that matter. I only meant to question about your health."

And then I opened my mouth and gave my usual dry reply, "If you mean whether or not I am fit to ride, in order that we can quickly catch up to your friends and particularly Cassandra, then yes. I can ride. I can ride to the bloody ends of the earth if I have to."

His head tilted slightly to the side as he looked at me. Intensely. He stepped close to me, invading my space and forcing an acknowledgment. I was getting a crick in my neck from having to look up at him.

"Throw as many barbs as you need to Raveyn. As many as you need to put as much distance between your fears and you." He paused there and I stood mesmirized as he continued. "But know this, " and then his cheeks flushed as his temper rose, " if you ever pull a silly stunt like that again" his teeth clenched, and he continued," ...You _ran_ away woman-"

"Oh alright, for future reference I will stand right in front of the damn thing. Then it can eat me. I can see how that would be an improvement." I said acidly.

His eyes burned into me and he tried to explain, "They can smell fear. They feed on fear like every other creature of the dark. By running you attracted it. You knew this, why did you _run_?" He was confused and he wanted an answer. Too damn bad, I was not about to give him one.

I set my jaw and said nothing. Memories.

__

"Can you hear them dearie?" She said her hair like briars branches around her face. Her voice dropped to a whisper as insanity lit her eyes, "You can always_ hear them. Dont worry lass, they'll start soon enough. Your new, you dont _know. _Yet, hahahahaha" Her laughter filled my ears and the hair on my arms rose. Because that was when the sounds started up. Terrible bloodcurling howls, that made my blood crawl in revulsion, as they ripped through the dungeon like paper. _

I shook my head slightly, and still said nothing. His fist clenched, and tightened as he slung himself across the saddle of his horse. He breathed in, and then rode over to where I stood belligerently, and leaning down he gently wrapped his arm across my waist and slung me astride his horse. Again, I found myself snug against him. 

"Someday woman," his voice light, " you will make me lose my temper. And then I won't be so easy on you." Jesting words. I hoped.

"Umm, highness," I said, "I do have a mount."

I could feel him turn to look at Stubborn who was still staring dumbly at the dead...thing. 

"Stubborn. Stubborn. STUBBORN!" I yelled. He turned big limpid eyes towards me and his mouth quivered.

"Aww baby its alright now, come on love. Lets go. Its going to be alright. Your safe now." I said coaxingly as soothing as I could trying to remove the iron arm encircled around my waist. 

Stubborn took a few steps towards us and Legolas grabbed the reins and tied them to the pommel of his horse.

"Uh. I..can ride him now," I repeated.

"Really?" his tone sarcastic, "I am not so sure he won't collapse from fright and take you with him," he said drily, turning in irritation to stare at Stubborn. Even Legolas' horse looked at Stubborn in disdain. 

Well how about that. They were ganging up on him. He wasn't the bravest thing, but he still had feelings. And he ran fast. I mean, how many mules could run as fast as he did back there?

I was moved to my his defense; his head was drooping from shame.

"Stubborn is not a coward! He has.... he has coordination problems. He legs sometimes don't function properly and he falls." That was the best I could come up with, and I gently patted Stubborn on the head and gave him a slight smile, and turned in irritation to his royal highness.

"Highness kindly put me down," I said as sternly as I could.

"No."

I gaped. No? That was it? No? 

"I beg your pardon majesty?" I said affronted.

He laughed, his voice full throated and deep. He could do most things with that voice that men couldn't even accomplish with their hands.

"No. This way, I can at least control you. If I put you on that blasted mule, no telling what the two of you might do," he said, mirth still heavily evident in his voice.

I tried to remember I was affronted. "Are you implying that _I_ am a troublemaker?" 

"I never imply."

"Well then. Why did you bring me along? If all I bring you is grief why burden yourself? A touch of the sadist highness?"

He chuckled, "Perhaps. I always had a fondness for troublemakers" he said matter of factly.

"What a magnanimous nature!" I said incredulously, "A _fondness_ for troublemakers."

"Yes," he paused and his shoulders shook, "Troublemakers with gold eyes… and one inch knives." He was full out laughing again.

And unwillingly, my lips cracked into a smile.

"You are making fun of me," I said crossing my arms. 

"Never. I wouldn't dream of it."

"Humph."

And we plodded on, with me throwing wisecracks and barbs, and him laughing. I knew what he was trying to do. He was being subtle but I knew none the less. And it was working. The events of today receded more and more, as I laughed them away.

Legolas POV

I had wrapped my arms around her waist to still her frantic trembling, to quiet and reassure her. And she didn't start, she simply relaxed against me and cried. Cried so hard, her thin frame shook under my arms. And I let her, furious at myself for dragging her along on this selfish misguided attempt at leisure. I had taken her with me simply because I had wanted her there, not giving a passing thought to her safety. In my monumental arrogance, I had simply assumed that nothing would happen that I couldn't handle. My arms tightened around her and I was chilled. 

If she had died....my heart felt like iron fingers had clamped around it and squeezed. I tore the thought away and simply held her; and then I began to sing. I sang of home, as I held her and it did not occur to me until much later, that I had not sang for anyone in a long time. 

Then she drew away with a muttered, "Thank you," and I found I didn't want to let go. 

I looked at those big cat eyes that were glassy from crying, and checked her for injuries, my eyes worriedly looking for injuries. 

"I'm fine, " and her eyes closed as she stepped away. 

Her words upset me; always always she had to hide any weakness. She needed that facade of invincibility so much that she had built it into her carapace. Why?

What on earth could possess someone to push help away at every possible turn?

I said lightly, my voice held in check, "Your token answer to everything. If only everybody had your remarkable resistance to injury."

As if I gave her an opening, her eyes brightened and she snapped back her response; it had become a reflex now. I glanced slightly at the warg, and turned to face her. She hadn't known. And she hadn't known the fear that tasted like ash in my mouth when I saw how close it was to her.

"Forgive me, you have been through an ordeal. Several ordeals for that matter. I only meant to question about your health," I said soothingly. If she needed to hone her weapons, I would be her willing target. She deserved at least that much, I thought admiringly. Ahh Raveyn, you needn't worry about your strength. Very few woman have the your steel. What you must have survived...

"If you mean whether or not I am fit to ride, in order that we can quickly catch up to your friends and particularly Cassandra, then yes. I can ride. I can ride to the bloody ends of the earth if I have to."

Would you Raveyn? Would you ride to the ends of the earth if I asked you? The question had blossomed absurdly in my mind, but a sudden desire to force an acknowlegement from her moved me closer to her. Till I towered over her, and those gold eyes that stared defiantly; trying so hard to cover the fear. 

"Throw as many barbs as you need to Raveyn. As many as you need to put as much distance between your fears and you." I couldn't understand why she ran? Why she was afraid. Why why why WHY, and flushing I continued tightly, "But know this if you ever pull a silly stunt like that again...You _ran_ away woman! Ran right where it could follow you." 

I have lived for three thousand years, and fought horrors you could only dream of, but when you went missing Cat eyes, that was the first time my heart nearly stopped. 

I ignored whatever she said and bit back, "They can smell fear. They feed on fear like every other creature of the dark. By running you attracted it. You _knew _this, why did you _run_?" 

And then those sunset eyes closed and she became as still as a puppet doll with glass eyes.

I wanted to shake her and force her to tell me. Grasp those thin shoulders and knock some sense into her.

And I wanted to kiss her till those lips of hers, swollen and flushed, would have been too sated to let loose the next barb. Till those beckoning eyes would be glazed with pleasure. Till-....till.

Turning away I walked over to my mount and swung myself up. 

Out of a whim perhaps, a desire to unbalance her as she did me, I picked her up, and slid her in front of me, her body pressed sharply against mine. My self restraint was straining, "Someday woman, you will make me lose my temper. And then I won't be so easy on you." And when it comes, I thought darkly, I hope for your sake there is a bed nearby. 

Narrator's POV

He had let her quickly refresh herself and wash off the smatterings of blood at a stream they crossed. He stayed alert, listening, and when she was ready they continued, Stubborn trailing stubbornly behind. Anybody looking on would have wondered at the odd party they made. One stallion, one mule. One slave one prince. And yet with the latter two oddly enough, anybody looking then would have glanced away. As if embarassed at looking in on such a private moment. Because those two had that air about them; nothing else mattered. The world could blow itself to pieces but as long as she was there, and as long as he was there, everything would be all right. The arguing, the bickering, and the snappish responses all melted away in light of that. 

And so they talked, and so time went, and so the sun slowly set. 

He found a clearing for them and they settled in for the night. He stayed awake watching, and she fell asleep, her eyelashes curling against her face as weariness finally closed in. His eyes would turn to her many a time during that night; but his questions went unheard. Only the stars stared down in their magnificence at the two. They flickered in the darkness, as he too finally slid into sleep. Then they too were dimmed and vanished as the brilliance of the sun burst in streaks across the sky.

Raveyn's POV

I woke up slowly, the sun beating a steady pulsing rhythm on my face. And I shifted in closer to the source of my warmth, with his arm draped heavily across my hip. Hip. Arm. Arm on hip. 

Not even daring to breathe, I opened my eyes a crack at a time and stared at him. How the hell did I come to be wrapped around him like...like...

His face was furrowed in sleep, and those bow shaped lips were tilted slightly, as if in thought. He looked so beautiful. His hair had draped over the mossy ground like a waterfall of sun, a brightness that slid along the sharpness of his cheekbones, and lay across his skin like an invitation. Forgetting everything I slid in closer to him, bit by bit, and brought my head up to look at his sleeping features. 

Sliding my hand from between us, I brought it up to brush the strand away, and lightly tucked it back behind that deliciously pointed ear. His shirt had fallen open a bit, revealing smooth corded flesh, and his hand spanned half of my hip tingling the area underneath it. I just stared, and my fingers itched to touch smooth warm skin, to trace the ridges of that sensual mouth. 

I was getting impulses. Damn.

He was in front of me, asleep. He was asleep. And I was awake. 

In the end I don't know what prompted me.

Perhaps it was Leia's words. 

Perhaps it was the damn sun. 

Perhaps I didn't care. 

Running my head lightly down his face, my fingertips barely skimming his skin, I touched my lips to his. A simple brush of butterfly wings and I smiled. He hadn't even woken up. He must have been so tired, staying up the entire night almost- 

The hand lying across my hip tightened possessively, and with an effortless push Legolas sent me sprawling across his chest. I stared shocked into hawk blue eyes that were bright with desire. _Desire_.

He looked at me, really looked at me, and before I could utter any inane apoogies for unappropriately kissing a scion of one of the most prominent elven families, he said quietly, 

"Why Raveyn?"

"I don't know," I said. For the memory of those warm blue eyes. For the comfort you gave freely in those capable arms. For the honor that binds you more strongly than death. Why? I thought bitterly, and looked away. Why me? What draws you to me highness? Tell me, because all I see is a girl with yellow eyes and a wide cynical mouth. 

He reached up and brushed a strand of my hair across my face. 

I didn't want gentleness then. No I wanted an understanding. I turned to him, my mouth curving, "Why? I daresay the question is why _your_ interest in _me_. I am no one."

His eyes widened at my change in tone, "No one? Ravey-"

"Is it the mystery? The puzzle? How to fit the pieces in? Are you bored?" And my questions continued bitten out in an acid stream of frustration that had built up with each kindness he showed me. Each time it was getting harder and harder to understand why. And I was getting caught deeper and deeper, and I had to pull myself out. But I couldn't. Even after Cassandra, I couldn't. Tears threatened to rise again.

While I was in that state, Legolas, with a smooth twist of honed muscle, switched our positions. He lay above me, neatly between my legs,and my head was imprisoned between his arms.

"A mystery? A puzzle? Is that truly what you think?," emotions flashed rapid fire across his eyes, as he sought something. As he searched. He looked at me pensively.

"Do you know how I felt when I thought you killed?" His eyes darkened, and as his body brushed deliberately against mine.

"I felt as if death himself had brushed his hand across me."

He dipped his head, and brushed his lips against the skin behind my ear, his breath teasing my hair, and tingling my skin. He started slowly kissing his way down to my neck.

"My heart seized," _kiss_, "and I found myself imagining," _kiss_, "a dismal world without you," He finished huskily, a biting edge to his words, which carried in his eyes and whispered across his skin.

"A world with out those rebuking eyes, and that beautiful sarcastic mouth," he enunciated, each word held in check thinly as sexuality charged the air.

I was shifting uncomfortably now, my stomach flip flopping madly.

And then rising over me, he bit the side of my throat, and I arched at the sharp contact, heat darting like needles across my skin.

Those deft hands brushed lightly against the side of my breasts; and those piercing eyes pinned me under. 

Lips brushed against mine, once and then twice. Soft pulling kisses that made me want to open like a flower coaxed to blossom by the sun.

My senses were shaken, and my nerves were practically humming; all from a few simple caresses and one steely cloud covered gaze.

And then his hands delved into my hair and he tilted my head up to coax my mouth open, and with infinite tenderness slid his tongue against mine. Gently spread across the forest floor, Legolas, with a sinner's skill, seduced my lips and tongue to move to his siren call. His body pressed hard against mine, and my legs lifted to envelop him, as I held him closer. But, he just kissed me, as if his whole world centered around our mouths. 

He put passion into that kiss. He put want and need. And he put, belonging. On a sigh, in a kiss, he put belonging.

Raising himself slightly, and holding me with those warm summer eyes he slowly unlaced the front ties of my shirt, and it spilled open, falling across my shoulders to lie in the moss. 

It laid bare a triangle of skin, and my breasts tightened as the cool air hit them. 

And so began Legolas of Mirkwood's seduction of Raveyn of No land. 

Narrator's POV

Holding her with his eyes, his hips moved hard against hers, in a continual primitive rhythm, as his hands teased circles around those dark aureoles. As he bent down to lave them tenderly, he rasped his teeth gently across their beaded tips. He smiled ferally at her sharp intake of breath, at the slim body arching in his arms. And he knew instinctively the right chords to pluck; the infinite tenderness held in a caress, the sharp spike of pleasure in pain. And she hummed like a bow string beneath his arms. 

Desire and lust built together layer after intoxicating layer of pleasure; her hips thrust urgently at his, as her legs tightened with need and an ache that demanded fulfillment. But he kept her to that slow, maddening rhythm, his hips moving lithely and his hands and mouth running teasingly along her body, removing the rest of her clothes, till she lay completely naked against the smooth, soft moss forest floor. A masterpiece; he thought wonderingly. Possessiveness burst suddenly in him; his masterpiece. As his hands drifted lower, her eyes glazed and that beautifully shaped wide mouth opened luxuriously on a moan. She couldn't think couldn't speak, for once. Only feel. Only feel the delicious tantalizing brush of his hands across her skin, that bowed cruel mouth that teased along her nerves. The cloth of his tunic braised against her breasts, and his leggings were rough against her thighs. Diving her hands into his hair, she pulled him to her and kissed him bruisingly, her motions frantic. Still that same slow circulating rhythm, of his hips against hers. Slow and soft the pressure built agonizingly, as she helped him remove his clothes.

The sun bore down on them, and the trees and animals were silent witnesses to a joining that shattered the still morning air, but by no means put an end to the furious onslaught of emotions and passions that had been unleashed by a simple chaste kiss. A kiss that came willingly from _her_. 

In the forge of red hot lava two elements had been melted together and lifted in a bubble above the rest of the world, for that moment. In the bower of delight that he sought to weave for them, they were perfect, for that moment. 

Earth and spice. 

Light which sometimes darkened shadow beyond night.

Past present future became indistinct, meaningless, as _time_ paid homage to them.

For that moment.

*********************

They had arrived in the morning, and the camp had hailed the return of their prince. They were ecstatic, and some noted that he looked oddly sated. They barely took time to notice his small companion, until Legolas, after dismounting, turned and helped her down. Then they say her, a smallish thing. Odd looking. Their attention turned away. But his did not. There was an indescribabl affection in his eyes, as he looked at her tenderly. An unspoken communication passed between them, and she nodded slightly. With a whisper and a smile she moved away, slipping easily through the crowd, and leaving him to the embrace of his companions. She sobered when she noticed the haunted looks on the faces of the rest of the servants huddled around the fire. What they must have gone through...

She turned towards Cassandra, who stood a little ways off, leaning against a tree. She cut quite a picture, sleek black framing her slim body, her glossy hair tossed over one shoulder. She was smiling broadly too, those fleshy fully lips pulled in a scarlet smile, that stood out starkly against the pale alabaster of her skin. 

She walked over towards Raveyn, and circled her, violet eyes flashing over her. 

"You survived."It was a statement delivered blankly. If anything there was curiosity, as Cassandra put one pointed finger on her chin, and tilted her head in an innocent poise.

She smiled broadly, and hugged Raveyn tightly in a gesture that left her speechless, "Oh its so good to have you back. I wouldn't want _anything_ to happen to you." 

Raveyn drawled, "Your pleasure knows no bounds I'm sure."

Those honey eyes flicked over her dismissively, and then Raveyn sauntered away.

But Cassandra spoke once more, "Be careful. You never know what might hit you next."

Silence.

And with a smile she turned and walked away, slim hips swaying.

*****************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it took me a hell of a long time to write; a lot of pain and frustration. I know some of you will be disappointed, possibly because they had sex too soon, or for a variety of other reasons. I don't know. I hope the flashbacks weren't too difficult to understand. And also, I apologize for the long wait; Finals hit me bad, and procrastination came and bit me in the ass. There many reviewers who reviewed about the update, and I felt so bad. I am ducking my head in shame. Hopefully it wont happen again and I will update roughly every two weeks.

Now about the rest of the story, there are only around 3 or 4 chapters I have left to write. Next 

chapter will be big, a lot of stuff is going to be revealed and what not. Ok, now onto the reviewers: without you guys honestly, this story would have stopped a while ago, it began on a whim and was carried by the strength of your responses. My thanks.

****

Fruity: I am so incredibly sorry. My update took such a damn long time, my apologies! Your review was so lovely, it made me incredibly happy! Thank you so much and I really hope you liked this chapter. I look forward to your review.

Stefynae: Yeah I seem to keep doing that. Damn it! Sorry about that, I hope there is nothing like that in this chapter. Thanks!

Alexandra87: I am flattered, and glad Cassandra fascinates. Its amazing how much people like her character. Morbidly interesting…hehe, glad you enjoy the story.

****

Rosethorn83: Rosethorn, I hope what I said helped. Thanks for the review, it was lovely as usual. Keep writing!

Rebekka: OH MY GOD, Your review was great, thank you so much!

Kathryn Mason-Sykes: Stubborn is rather stable in comparison, a lovable coward. Sorry for the long update, but it was around finals time. And you know how lovely those couple of weeks are. Thanks for the review!

Blade Swinger: I doubt very much Cassandra finds herself in positions where she is _it_. Royal bitch aint she? And I completely agree with you, Rivendell would be disgustingly happy. It makes you wonder how they survive with so much goodness and light. Even Cassandra's a relief. Psociopathic maniacs are interesting don't you think? : ) Hope you like Stubborn in this chapter. Gotta love the mule.

Crimson Starlight: At least you have snow! You get to throw snowballs and roll in the snow and shovel it out of the driveway! Sounds great : ) Glad you like the descriptions!

North Star: Sugar and gum drops, haha, that was good. Your review had me grinning, thank you! I am happy you like the characters and the story. Cassandra didn't get as big a part in this chapter but she will in the next one. Don't worry. And by the by it was the humans blood. Thanks again for your lovely review, and I hope you liked this chapter as much as the other seven.

Depth : ….I am so sorry. You are absolutely right, when it says Legolas POV it should stay in first person. But sometimes, stupid me gets confused, and I start writing in third person. I try to go back and catch all the times I do it but sometimes the little buggers slip away. Sorry!

****

Lady Marmalade: Lady Macbeth was a piece of work wasn't she? Amazing woman, and yes Cassandra is sort of like her! I hope you enjoyed the smidgens of Raveyn's past, don't worry, a lot will be revealed next chapter. Thanks for the review!

To everybody else who reviewed THANK YOU!


	9. The Sixteenth

CHAPTER NINE

Raveyn's POV

The company moved slowly, plodding along towards the palace in a lazy hushed indifference, the slaughter now simply another memory adrift in a remembered but locked away sea of horror. 

Any other time, my mood would have been black, and my tongue sharp enough to cut. 

I looked at him again for what must have been the hundredth time. I couldn't help it he was so…so perfect. So beautiful, his face shining as the sun glowed around it; nature herself, the indomitable and cruel, bowed to her only liege lord. He was listening to one of the elves, as they talked animatedly around him, his back straight and shoulders thrown back. Regal. 

He could have been dripping with mud, and still you would see that quality that eluded even kings. He turned suddenly and caught my gaze, his blue eyes as dazzling as polished sapphires. He nodded slightly, a smile playing on his lips, as if he knew the direction my thoughts had taken. 

I looked away. That had been a glorious morning I remembered.

And afternoon.

My cheeks flushed as heat rose again, at the memory of those so skilled hands trailing fire across my skin.

And I let myself drift on my reveries, entertaining thoughts of that nice cool bed in his chambers, with those silken sheets and cushions. 

The hours passed and soon the company gave a loud cheer, as the spiraling towers of Rivendell could be seen, flushed by the twilight sky. 

White and gleaming the palace emerged out of the lush green paradise that cocooned it. 

As I looked at the scene spread before me, I should have felt some modicum of happiness. But I wasn't. I frowned; something was wrong. 

A dread grew in the pit of my stomach, and I turned worriedly to look at Legolas. He was smiling, the reins held loosely in his hands. I looked around me, and saw only relief and happiness. I let a smile shadow my lips. 

I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong though. A nagging itch that tugged at the corners of my mind like a screaming child. We dismounted and after settling Stubborn in, I left quietly, sparing one last glance at those smiling blue eyes. He was happy at least. I wouldn't bother him with my worries. I left him to his friends, and retreated to the cool darkness of Rivendell. 

My solace and my comfort. 

My _life_. 

I walked down the terrace, and rested by the columned palisade. Leia. I needed to speak to Leia.

Troubled, I shook my head and tried to clear my mind. 

"Shadows again?" His voice rang out coolly in the evening air.

He was standing behind me, a few feet away. His arms crossed over his chest as he regarded me, and an ever so slight smile playing on his lips.

"Did you expect me to change?" I said in retort.

He thought over that one, and I could read nothing in his eyes as he pursed his lips and regarded me.

"No."

The answer saddened me.

"Pity. I might have you know." I turned away, "If you'd asked. I might have. You never know if you don't ask." My tone was clipped. 

"Raveyn." He put a command in that voice. Turn around and look at me, he said. Acknowledge me. 

Acknowledge us.

I didn't turn. I stared at the garden before me, lit brilliantly by the dying sun. 

I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I didn't want to talk about it.

I was afraid of what he would say. The ambience was all wrong, and I couldn't shake that sense of foreboding. 

His arms wrapped around me, and he whispered behind my ear, "I would never want you to change."

My heart beat in fierce exultation, and turning I wound my arms about his neck, and fiercely kissed him. I wanted to swallow him whole, devour his essence till he became me. I him and him I. Inextricable inseparable always and forever. 

My _love_. 

He lifted me up, arms supporting me as my legs wound around him, and walked hurriedly to his chamber, throwing the doors open. I wound my hands in his fair hair and angled my mouth over his, clasping him tighter to me, my legs like a vise around his waist, joining my heat to his.

We barely made it to the bed, before clothes were torn off, and it was only us, in those cool hot silken sheets.  What a picture we made I thought idly, as I moved above him, running my hands lightly over tanned god sculpted flesh. 

What a picture. 

Raveyn's POV

He looked beautiful in sleep.

Bastard.

I sighed happily and quietly gathered my clothes, careful not to disturb him. He was exhausted from the trip. 

And from certain other…engrossing activities I thought; guilty pleasure coursing through me.

Humming I walked down the hallway, towards the servants quarters.

"Well lass?" 

I turned and beamed at Leia, I was surprised to discover that I had missed her. 

Leia, I thought as I walked happily towards her. Leia with her calm words, and soothing reason. 

"Well what?"

She raised an eyebrow, and pushed wisps of her hair that escaped her bun, behind her ears.

She gave a whistle, "So is it true?"

I grinned, "All of it. And more. Amazing."

She nodded, "Damn lucky race."

"As long as they spread the wealth," I said coyly.

She smiled, "True true. But you seem to have monopolized one."

A grimace crossed my face, "Not monopolize. Purple is such a distasteful color don't you think?"

She laughed, "Hideous."

"How are you" I said. She looked well. Well enough for Leia.

She dropped her head, her eyes weary. 

"Tired dearie. Tired, I am too old for intrigue."

"Intrigue? In the servants quarters," I asked.

Her brow furrowed and she didn't answer. 

Shaking her head she put her arm through mine, and we started to talk towards the fountains that lined the eastern edge of the palace.

"So tell me now. Do you love him."

I was quiet, "Leia its too complic-"

"Do you love him?"

"It will never wo-"

"Do you love him?"

"What happened to you? Since when did you become so demanding?"

"Since I realized you were too silly to help yourself. Do you love him?" She said matter-of-factly.

"I want the old Leia back." I said mutinously.

"Too bad. Don't change the subject. Do you love him?"

"Did something happen while I was away? Did you have sex?" I asked suspiciously, looking at her.

She raised a supercilious eyebrow and looked me up and down, "Just because you have been indulging yourself in certain illicit activities, does not mean the rest of the world has lost their minds."

"Oh so now I've lost my mind have I," I said pugnaciously.

She snorted, "Dearie you lost your mind a while ago. Feeling its loss now are we?"

I was shocked, "Leia! That was an insult. That was a good insult! I am so proud of you! Yes it is directed toward me but I will overlook that," I said magnanimously.

"How gracious of you. Now answer the question." 

We kept walking.

"Maybe," I said finally.

"Yes, and the daisies spoke to me yesterday. Do you love him?" She asked again.

"Really? What did they say?"

She stopped and glared at me.

"You know the answer dammit why do you want me to say it," I said crossly.

She didn't say anything, and the silence grew between us.

"Yes."

She simply smiled in response.

 "Its rather liberating," I said surprised.

"You see," she said self-satisfied, "I told you so."

I looked at her affectionately and gave her a hug. 

"I missed you Leia."

"I missed you too lass."

And it was as simple as that. The girl who lived in shadows finally found her own.

Narrator's POV

In a lofty room in the honeycombed palace, he paced. The leaf colored report loosely clasped in his arms and his brow furrowed he waited. And then the door opened, and he bowed, "Highness."

Legolas stared at him frowning, "You're back."

"Yes majesty, and here it is as you requested." Ellivir stood, his back ramrod straight, and the report held out in front of him.

Legolas hesitated, before reluctantly accepting the proffered report. 

He sat down in the arm chair and opened it. 

He read it through, his pose loose and relaxed. When he finished, he closed it and laid it aside.

All was quiet for a long while, and finally he spoke

Ellivir was not relieved as he was pinned with an icy gaze, "Is it true?"

"By my forefathers I swear it is the truth," he swore quickly, and nervously.

Legolas smiled coolly, "I do not brook mistakes easily Ellivir, nor do I forgive them. So I ask you once more, is it all true?"

Beads of sweat prickled on the inside of his tunic as his resolve quavered under that basilisk stare. Walking on the edge of a knife.

"Highness, I swear."

Legolas nodded and looked away, his arms folded.

He waved Ellivir away; Ellivir gracefully bowed again and made his way out. He was stopped at the door.

"Ellivir."

"Yes highness" he said turning towards his future sovereign. His back was too him. 

"Tell no one." 

"Yes highness," He made his way out and sighed in relief, as he loosened the collar of his tunic, and made his way through the palace to another room.

Raveyn's POV

It had taken Leia and I the entire day to finish our chores, and for me to tell her every detail of the camp ride. It was dark when we returned, laughing, to our quarters.

We were stopped abruptly by the bullish headmistress, he glared down at me.

"Prince Legolas wishes your presence in his chambers. I swear girl, if you have upset him in any way, then I will assign you kitchen duty for the next ten years!" She bellowed furiously.

Leia grinned and I meekly nodded my head, my steps quick as I made my way to his room.

"My Lord you requested my attention," I said, my voice sultry as I looked around the living room. 

"Legolas?" I glanced around. Walking I opened the door to the bedroom and the smile abruptly slid off my face. 

He was sprawled lazily across the plush velvet armchair in the corner, and he looked as if he hadn't slept for days. His hair was disheveled and his clothing was badly wrinkled. His fingers, lying against his temple tapped out a slow rhythm and as he regarded me, his lips curved cruelly.

Narrator's POV

She watched in trepidation as glacier cold eyes older than the seas raked her from head to foot.

Slowly and leisurely he looked at her, as if he had all the time in the world to strip her of everything she had ever hidden. There was a threat in that arrogant relaxed pose, and in the hooded sleepiness of those storm eyes. He smiled and chills ran down her spine.

"Raveyn." Her name rolled off his tongue, on a sibilant hiss, the knife in his hands gleaming dangerously in the pale moonlight. 

He savored her name, lolling it in his mouth and sadistically reaching for all the memories that name brought with it. They ripped through him, trailing happiness and he could have killed right then for that alone. He had known such happiness that few were ever granted and it had all been false. Rotting beneath, festering like boils filled with pus. His hands clenched as he tried to tamp down his anger. Control himself long enough to know whether it was true; hope flickered briefly, and then as he glanced it her he knew. 

"Highness, what is that you wish?" She said calmly, smoothing her shaking hands in front of her. She had to be very very careful about what she said. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead as she held his gaze, and she brushed them away.

He noticed, and his eyes lit viciously as he mimicked harshly, "Highness, what is it that you wish?"

His laughter rang out in the chamber, and she recoiled as he rose smoothly, catlike to his feet, his limbs slowly unfolding and pushing him forward, as quietly and stealthily as mist on a moonless night. 

"What is it that I wish?" His head tilted to the side as if in thought. His eyes brightened.

"Lets play a game Raveyn." 

She responded quickly, "I doubt I will win at whatever game you choose." 

He stilled, "We will see. Its called Truth. You have proven remarkable adept at lying; falsities fall from your lips as sweet as honeyed dew, persuading all who might listen. Lets see if you are persuasive tonight. You will need to be persuasive tonight." The last two words where said with an underlying menace that glinted like a promise over the blade in his hand. And she knew where this was going now. Her face blanched as the realization hit her. 

He saw, and his grip on the knife tightened. 

"I ask you a question and you respond with the truth. I will know if you lie. Do you understand?"

He stood in front of her, forcing her to tilt her head up to look at him. He ran his knife slowly up the smooth marbled column of her throat, and smiled at her, his vision clouded. He saw her fear and it ate at him. She had betrayed him, played him like a fool. From beginning to end he had danced like a puppet to her strings. Bitch.

"In Isengaard, where did they put you too work?"

"Many places there wasn't one allotted-" 

He put pressure on the knife and tears sprang to her eyes.

She whispered almost inaudibly, "The library."

He nodded in satisfaction, "And why did they put you in the library? Not in the pits or any of the numerous hellish places, but the library? What on earth gave you such a piece of good fortune?" 

He said his voice mocking.

Her head bowed, "I had a talent for translation."

"Translating what?" He pressed.

"Elvish script." Her voice dropped.

"Elvish script. And how was this talent discovered?"

"Saruman," she said and looked at him. 

He continued, "So Saruman somehow discovered that a little drudge in his dungeons had a mysterious talent for translating elvish lore. That proved rather fortuitous for him did it not?"

She turned her head away, "You don't underst-"

"Be quiet. I have not yet finished. We were at translation. Your ability to translate elvish texts. Now tell me, were you ever asked to translate battle messages, captured by Saruman's spies?"

Silence.

"Yes."

He nodded, "But those translated messages were useless, were they not?"

"Yes."

"However if somebody cracked the code, then they would provide a wealth of information would they not?"

She was quiet again, and then he heard a barely whispered, "Yes."

She fell silent and waited.

He let her wait; he wanted to tease her across the nails of dread; he wanted to tease her apart and break her for having broken him.  

"Tell me Raveyn, do you know of the 16th battalion?"

Her heart beat out a slow dull rhythm as her dream shattered and bled starlight. She had become so cold, and couldn't even feel the knife's edge anymore. She almost bitterly, and felt tears prick at the edges of her sanity. Not a single moment's happiness Raveyn, not one. At the beginning she had lived in terror, believing that the secret would come out and she would die instantly. And then time passed, and life passed and safety came crawling back. Snatches of comfort. A coolness found only in the dark. And then he came, and she earnestly thought that now, now she could begin to live. Her fists tightened as she fought to regain control, as she saw her world melt away like washed off watercolors. 

His lips brushed against the side of her head as he whispered, "Do you?"

"Yes," and her voice cracked on that single syllable.

"They were ambushed. And slaughtered. A company of some 300. All dead and buried. I had _friends_ in that company, whom I had known for centuries," he whispered, fierce menace veiling his words like a storm.

"They…were….betrayed" Each word was bit out angrily as he stared at her; his love. His traitor.

"How were they betrayed Raveyn," he asked.

She stared mutely at him, her eyes willing him to stop. He fed on the pain he saw in those luminous gold pools; he wanted to hurt her. His hands tightened convulsively as he brushed them against that slim neck. 

"Cat got your tongue?" He asked mockingly.

"The code. The code was broken." Her voice was now a whisper.

"Yes. The code was broken. For millennia it was unbeatable. Undecipherable. And then it was broken, and 300 of my companions died. We changed it of course, but the damage was done." 

He released her and stepped back.

"We all believed Saruman had been responsible. But it wasn't Saruman, was it Raveyn?"

He crossed his arms, and his knife began to tap out a slow rhythm on his arm.

"No. Who was it Raveyn."

Bright eyes pinned her, and she felt blackness fall upon her as the answer rose to her lips. She wanted to die.

"Me." Tears coursed silently down her face as she straightened her shoulder and raised herself. 

Rage blossomed bloodlike in his eyes as he slammed his fist into the wall. She flinched. 

"You _whore_." 

The words struck her like a blow. The pain in his voice was almost tangible.

"Legolas-" She started not knowing what to say tears blinding her, and touched him gently.

He shook her off so violently, that she stumbled across the room and fell.

"Never call me by my name again. Ever. You have not _earned _that right."

He glared at her and walked swiftly towards her his steps light. Fear moved her and she scuttled across the floor, turning to run before he grabbed her by the front of her tunic and hauled her up  roughly against him.

"You betrayed my kind," he almost spat in her face. 

And pulling her closer he whispered hotly, "You bedded Saruman to save your life, sent them to the slaughter. I wonder Raveyn, did you serve him in the bedroom as skillfully as you did on the battlefield?" 

She felt the sting of his words and horrified she pulled against his grip, shaking her head as her vision blurred; "No! NO NO NO. How can you say-"

"I speak truth," he roared, furiously. He shook her, his tone furious.

"With a flick of the quill you destroyed my brethren. Our numbers had already been dwindling, do you know what a blow that was? Did you think about what you were doing?"

"Highness I-" She tried to explain, her tone pleading, but he cut her off viciously.

"No you wouldn't have stopped to think about those lives would you? All that matters is Raveyn, and let the world burn. You wouldn't have cared. As long as it served your purpose. And it did," he laughed bitterly, "It did. You were rescued by us. And brought to work here. What a penance that must have been compared to Isengaard," he said mockingly.

"And in Rivendell you besotted a Prince, who was fool not to look beneath the surface. You have been quite the busy little bee haven't you?" He ended, his voice chilling. 

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you as mercilessly as you destroyed them?" He said. His eyes smooth as glass, and his voice hostile and frigid; it washed over her like the midnight winds that whispered over broken cemeteries. 

And looking up at him, at those sharp features, angled in the moonlight she did the only thing she could.

Throwing her arms around his neck, she fastened her lips to his and kissed him with every fiber of her being. She kissed him like a woman drowning, fear becoming a heady aphrodisiac. 

His lips remained unresponsive, and his hands stayed at his sides before he growled low, and she heard distantly the clatter of the knife against the hard floor before his arms wrapped bruisingly around her and he kissed her back with a force that took the breath from her body.  Searing, it coursed fire in their veins as his hands moved across her body, stroking hard down her skin. Hotly their mouths burned as he fought for control. Savage tension soaked the air and with a guttural cry he pushed her from him.

"Leave" he said his voice harsh as he turned his face away from her

She trembled, "Highn-"

"LEAVE," he roared turning back to her his eyes blazing with desire and pain. 

"Leave and never return. If your not gone by the morrow, I will kill you. If I see you in Rivendell again, I will kill you," he said, his voice as glitteringly sharp as unsheathed steel.. 

The words deadened her, and everything fell back to place as she turned to instinct. Gazing at him for the last time, her golden eyes clear, she turned and ran. 

***************************************

She stumbled into the servants quarters, tears running unchecked down her face as she frantically threw clothing and food onto the bedsheets.

"Lass?" Leia asked softly roused from sleep.

She didn't answer as she continued to pack, her hands flying automatically. Her legs took her to cranny in the wall where she had stashed the little money she had kept. She carefully folded it and tucked it into her breastband, as tears kept streaming down her face.

"Raveyn whats wrong."

She bent down and took Leia's face between her hands, and said her voice breaking, "I lost him. Forever."

And as the words left her mouth she crumpled on the bed, and holding her middle she rocked back and forth as she tried to hold back her sobs. 

Leia rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her, "Tell me," she said soothingly.

She just cried harder and clutched the front of Leia's tunic, her shoulders wracked in pain, as she sobbed. 

"He's gone. He found out," she choked, and her head bowed as she curled in on herself again. "Found out what love? Found out what?"

She raised her head, and wild gold eyes met Leia's plain concerned brown.

"How? How how how? I destroyed it, I remember I did. And he knows and I tried to explain, I did I did. And he wouldn't let me, you should have seen him, you should have seen him. Eyes were cold so cold," and she dwindled off, her words becoming increasingly incoherent as she gesticulated. Tears came to Leia's eyes, at the sight of her friend, crumbling like a castle of sand by the sea. 

She blinked them away, and held herself up. She needed to be here for her only friend. She needed to be strong for her. She had to plan.

"Raveyn listen to me. Raveyn." 

She slapped her. Hard.

Raveyn focused and abruptly drew herself up, eyes spitting fire.

"Good. You need your anger. _Feed_ on it. What happened to you? A cutting brush from one man and you dissolve. What happened to your spine girl? Your tongue?" Leia said harshly, her eyes raking disgustedly at Raveyn. 

With each word and glance Raveyn's teeth clenched as slowly, she pulled herself together again.

Leia stood up and started quietly packing items.

"It does not matter whatever you did. You need to leave, and leave fast. Take your things and go quietly to the stables and take one of the mounts. Follow the Slip trail around the back of the west wing. You will avoid most of the guards, and the rest you can avoid. They generally tend to overlook the lesser stables. Take two mounts, and I will meet you down by the small brook that crosses the main road. Do you understand?"

She received a curt nod in response, and surreptitiously glanced at Raveyn. Her eyes had cleared, and she held herself with her fists clenched at her sides.

Her brow furrowed as she finally registered what Leia had said, and what she was doing, "What are you packing?"

Leia stood up, and placed her hands sternly on her hips.

"Did you think I would let you leave alone?" She asked.

Raveyn stared at her, eyes brimming again and shook her head, "Leia, I can't let you do that. You are comfortable here, and if you went with me, your life wouldn't be easy. I don't even know where the hell I'm going."

Leia shook her head fiercely, "Comfortable? _Comfortable?_," she hissed.

"I don't exist here Raveyn. I am _nothing_," she said with quiet restrain as Raveyn opened her mouth to speak.

"No. I am going to ask you one question. And it is the only one that matters. Everything else is dust in the wind. Do you want me to come with you?"

She didn't need to hear an answer, she saw it.

Leia smiled, "Then lets leave this happy hell of ours shall we?"

With a brief grin that barely brushed her eyes, Raveyn slid back into the night, sliding against the walls as she moved quickly across the floor.

It always amazed Leia how easily she did that.

Turning Leia wrapped her few belongings tightly in her coat. And with a brief glance around, she left. 

****************

The sheets on both beds were neatly tucked in. By morning, no trace of either woman would be found. It wouldn't be until midday that the servants would start to whisper amongst themselves, about the disappearances. The headmistress dismissed the rumors with a heavy grunt, and explained that his highness had discharged Raveyn. When told that the other woman was missing as well; the dark one, she shrugged. His highness had most likely forgotten to mention her.  It wasn't her place to question why or how, and quietly, with the insipid stupidity of an ox, she went about her business. 

*******************

Cassandra stood in her sheer gown brushing her hair. Black winged eyebrows winged over big violet eyes, as she stared thoughtfully at her reflection. That pert red mouth curved, revealing sharp white teeth.

She laughed then, throwing her head back and raising flawless gleaming arms, she arched her back, stretching the soft silk over her full breasts. 

"Cassandra?" Said the quavering hesitant voice from the bed.

She sneered and turned back to the pathetic elvish specimen lying in her sheets. She would need to have those washed.

"Yes Ellivir," she said her saccharine tones ringing cloyingly through the chamber.

"The journal you received. It was true wasn't it?"

She looked at him in annoyance; the way one would at a fly that had been buzzing for too long. 

"I mean all of it was true right?"

"Of course it was darling," she said sincerity tingeing every word. 

Mostly true.

Rising she smoothly swayed over to the bed, slipping the nightgown over her head in one quick movement. Standing before him, she ran her hands slowly up her body; teased them across her stomach, and up to cup her breasts. She watched amused as he gaped at her hands playing across her chest. She threw her head back in mock ecstasy, and thought idly that perhaps she should have provided an instruction manual. 

Pulling her clumsily into the bed, he crawled on top of her, and she restrained a sigh; as he moved above her she thought of another; another with blue eyes, a lithe body, and quick sure hands. He would be _hers_, and together they would be unstoppable.

Foolish little mortal; in the Game of Kings, Cassandra, and Cassandra alone was Queen.

****************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

My thanks to everyone that reviewed, I appreciated them all, even the lovely flame I received.

I won't say anything about this chapter, or what's to come. I will say that there are two or three chapters left to write. Once again thank you to all.

**Mandy Bean:  **I am glad you like the fic; particularly my grammar. I was grinning, because that bothers me a bit too. So if you see any glaring errors please feel free to point them out. Thanks!

**Cara:** Your review was so great thank you. I am glad you like the changing POV's, although with this chapter I am afraid it was the narrator's that dominated. I hope that didn't detract from the story. Thank you for your review.

**Leena: **I was worried about the flashbacks, my beta said they might be too confusing too understand so that's a relief. Glad you like the story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, although Cassandra ends up with the upper hand.

**Jhen: **Sorry about the long wait, I hope this chapter made up for some of it. Not much romance, but that's later.

**Lady Marmalade:** Yay, I am making you feel warm and fuzzy right now. Ok that sounds bad. Anyway thanks for the review and the compliments. I am blushing with pride. And as you predicted the nice suitcase of problems did arise. Look forward to hearing your criticism, thanks again.

**Your Elven Princess:** Thank you! Happy you found the story again, and I hope you like this chapter. Good luck with your stories.

**Vorbis: **Yes I haven't made Legolas especially nice as evidenced by this chapter. He is mean, but then again he has grounds. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Katsy: **Not do justice? I was beaming. Thanks, I feel like I am repeating myself in every damn review, I am always saying thank you but I run out of words to express my gratitude. As for the running showers, that was a wild guess on my part. I figured if they could build gorgeous palaces with all sorts of neat stuff then they might have some sort of clay piping system or something. I don't know, if I am wrong, my bad. My apologies. Thanks for the review.

**North Star: **Three weeks, only three weeks this time. I know I know it should have been two. But I hope you like this chapter, your reviews are always a pleasure to read. By the by I am, glad you like Stubborn, I have grown rather attached to the old boy myself. Guess which mule she takes along with her?

**Treesarepretty: **I am honored to be worthy of tabogan tipping. Thank you. I am glad you liked the sarcasm, its one of my favorite parts to write. This chapter was slightly different than the rest. Lots of angst. And yes I have read Lord of the Rings, but in 8th grade. That was a long long time ago. So unfortunately I rely on the movies for the scanty bits of info I provide. If I make mistakes or anything please correct me, or direct me to sites that give guides or what not to tolkein's realm. Thanks!

**Stefynae: **I loved that line. And as usual I can always count on you to catch me, and give me new tidbits of info. I didn't know that about towards, I always thought it was a real word. I caught myself writing towards and changed it. If I missed any, my apologies. Look forward to your opinion of this chapter.

**Kathryn Mason Sykes:** I had to look up stichomythia, and I learned a new word. Thank you for that and your review. Hope university life is treating you somewhat ok. Good luck with everything.

**Andrea:** Lol, I have captured the spirit of the mule. I was laughing. I certainly hope I have too. Thanks for the review.

**Rosethorn83/Holly: **Glad you liked the chapter. As for Cassandra, I am really starting to like her. She kind of gets under your skin and fascinates you in an accident type way. Happy you like her, she is quite a bitch. Thanks for the review!

**Sweettalk: ** Yes she was supposed to be in the dungeons of Isengaard when that took place. Thank you for reviewing.

**Kitten4480 and ToEatTheseApplesFromYourEyes: **You two both seemed to like the very same line, and I am glad you did. Your reviews made me smile and I am grateful that you took the time to review. Thank you, and I hope you like this chapter.

**The Power of the Book:** THANK YOU!!!! That's exactly what I was trying to aim for, a true sharing of intimacy. I am so happy you saw that. And I am glad you liked the love scene, there were so many different ways it could have gone. Thanks!

**Black Pearl: ** Only a dead fish? Hehe.

**Murgandy: **Thank you very much for your kind words. I am truly happy that you connected to these characters. Thank you for the  lovely review.

**Tortuga: **Lol, your comment didn't offend me at all. Feel free to do so at any time. For two such people it was a rather slow scene. That's what I tried to do, for them it wasn't so much sex as it was a connection of (too be cliché) two souls. That sounds so ridiculously corny, but that's what I was trying to do. Hopefully later on you might find them a bit more to your taste. Thanks!

**Snowdevil: **Thank you so much! Stubborn was slow on the uptake wasn't he? He is so cute. Glad you enjoy the story so much and so far, and I hope you like this chapter.

**Rinlossien: **Thank you for reviewing. And the sex was a bit organic wasn't it? They used a bed this time.

**WyldeKat: **Unpredictable eh? Then you might like this chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Fruity: **As usual your review made my day. Hope your finals went well, generally they're a bitch. And I updated! Yes in three weeks…..but at least it wasn't longer than a month. Sorry about the wait. Hope you enjoy it.

**Gertidoo: **your review made me laugh out loud. 'Timid virgins' lol, that was great. As for the smut, I am trying to keep it within bounds of the R rating. Later on it wont be full out, but I will try to add a little more, how did you say it? Ah yes, "whip cream, cherries and nuts." Hehe. Thanks for the review!


	10. Ghost

Chapter 10

Here it is people. I hope you enjoy it.

*****************************

Narrator's POV

It was noon and the East-West road was empty as travelers sought respite from the scorching heat. 

One of the main roads in Middle Earth, it connected to every other main highway; long dusty tracks that stretched for mile upon endless mile. Towns stood like sad old men, their eyes shuttered against the heat and dust, age cracking their supports.

Some distance away, at the foot of the South Downs was another town.

Was it a travelers town?

No. 

Vanerr was a forgotten, not many knew of it, and not many cared. It was ideal in a sense.

The town itself was quiet, and not a soul could be seen walking in the overwhelming heat. 

The wind would occasionally pick up and blow puffs of dust across the town square, little ghosts of life. Ghosts….

As the sun set, and darkness bled across the sky, whispers of sound would float to Bree. And the patrons sitting in the White Horse tavern would hear the sounds of laughter and music carry in the wind, from where they knew not. 

It was an eerie haunting music that sought to call the dead from their graves, and the life from the living. 

A town of cutthroats men said. A town of whores and thieves women whispered. And the old men sitting outside smoking their pipes shook their heads sagely. A town of ghosts.

Superstitious folk whispered about demons.

Rational folk didn't need an explanation. They stayed away from the South Downs.

*******************

The moon had long since set on the lonely road to Fornost, leaving only bitter darkness to pave the way. The only sounds that could be heard was the furious pounding of the horses' hooves as they flew across the moor. The head of the guards fixed his eyes on the road ahead, cursing the greed that had lead him to accept Girond's proposition. 

When the old merchant had approached him it had seemed simple. Deliver ten talents worth of merchandise, one twentieth of which would be his pay, to Fornost by mid-week. They were to stop under no conditions, and he was to hire fifteen men to guard the transport.

The whole mission from start to finish had been shrouded in the utmost secrecy for fear of the Ghost. Although he repeatedly told Girond that the bandit had never gone as far as Fornost, this did nothing to alleviate the merchant's fear. 

He himself had only been given the details the night before. He had gone out and celebrated his good fortune immediately with an alluring green-eyed wench, whose price had been more than fair for her services. As he remembered that so skilled mouth he groaned in frustration as heat rushed to his groin and he pushed his mount harder. 

It was a bad night to ride; he felt it like an itch under his skin and perhaps that was the reason for his unease. Ever since they'd left he felt something….off. He glanced around again, briefly scanning ahead. To his right was a densely wooded area, about a kilometer away, and save for a shallow patch of bush up ahead, all was flat for miles around. 

But it was still far too quiet. On a whim he glanced back towards the forest, and the breath died in his lungs as the tableau unfolded before him. 

Like wraiths of the night the black horses came, the dark spitting them out like one of hell's own. Flowing smoothly over the flat ground, like water over stone, they rapidly began to eat up the distance as they dashed towards the train. 

There were only five that closed in, but it wasn't the number but their manner that stole the air from his lungs. They worked in complete unison, their actions smooth and controlled, as if they could hear each other's thoughts; the effect was so unnerving. As they drew closer, he found his voice, and drawing back towards the center right to face them, he yelled, "UNDER ATTACK!" As he smoothly drew his sword from its scabbard, his men quickly drew tightly around the wagon, the standard square defense formation perfectly locked. Five against fifteen highly trained mercenaries were losing odds he thought viciously, even for hell.

Before his thought had finished however, and before he even managed to formulate the word victory, hell did in fact break loose. A feathered arrow buried itself in the shoulder of the driver who controlled the horse drawn wagon. That in and of itself would not have been a catastrophe, if the shallow patch of bush he'd glimpsed earlier had not suddenly begun to move. Turning to slowly to react, he saw three figures quickly move the barricade directly in the path of the charging steeds. And although the first two horses cleared it, the second two did not, and neither did the wagon, which like a slow moving colossus, trembled and then as the wheels gave way under the pressure, toppled over to the left with a resounding crash, taking out the left flank. And no sooner did this register than the five horsemen were upon them, their swords flashing like serpent tongues.

And that was all he knew before he locked swords with one of them, his face covered by a black mask, and only his eyes visible over the dark cloth. 

Desperately trying to maintain his hold on the horse and his sword, he quickly found himself outclassed by the other who used both his sword and horse as mere extensions of himself, manipulating both with an astounding fluidity. He could barely keep his eyes training on the quicksilver movements that danced before his eyes.

It was over in a matter of minutes, and he found himself flat on the ground, the sword pushing against his throat. His men were on the ground trussed, surrounded by ten men, all swathed similarly. 

One, a smaller figure detached himself from the rest and came towards the captain, his steps quick and light. 

The man bent close, and the captain could hear the triumphant smile in his voice as he said, "Never trust a whore Captain. Especially one who sleeps with _you_ for half the going price."

Laughter rose among the group as he stared angrily into the man's eerily gold eyes.

And with a small nod to his captor, the slim one walked away, swallowed back into the dark. 

That was all he remembered before the sword was lifted from his throat, and blinding pain split through his head, bringing blissful blackness.

*************************

"Fresh fruit! Fresh fruit ripe from Elynos! Fresh fruit!" The young boy shouted himself hoarse as he stood at his stall. And the noise rose as each sought to draw buyers to their wares.

"Your mother's riper! Tastes better too!" One man said, his companions laughing around him.

As the boy reached for him angrily, still to young to learn caution, a hand restrained him. 

He looked at the woman grasping him strongly, her face tanned and lined around the eyes, with dark hair threaded thinly with white.

"I'll buy a bushel" she said quietly, calm authority adding to an already rich voice.

He hurried to fill her order as she quietly pointed out the fruit and vegetables she desired. 

"Whats the news about town boy?" She said surreptitiously, examining a cabbage wilting from the heat.

He spoke as he packed everything into the sack, dousing the fruits with lukewarm water. He spoke animatedly and she absorbed everything with an absentminded interest. 

"And did you know ma'am that only yesterday the Ghost robbed another caravan off the East-West Road? There were a hundred guards all armed and he defeated them, killing fifty and leaving the rest to die of thirst! They just found empty boxes ma'am, overturned every which way. But no footprints or anything else. Nothing because it was the _Ghost_," He said in a hushed whisper.

She looked at him with a slight smile, amusement evident in her eyes, "How interesting."

As he finished she thanked him and giving him more coins than necessary, she walked away and melted back into the crowd.

Others also separated themselves and followed her; their paths casually intersecting. Saddling her mule, the woman slowly plodded away. Some six miles from town they all met up.

One man, with a dirty bandanna tying back his hair looked at her, "Did you get everything you wanted."

"Yes," she said, her hands tightening across the reins as he reached on tightly muscled arm across her to relieve her of the heavy packages. 

The others stayed behind, occasionally making lewd jokes, or talking animatedly amongst themselves, always in a hushed whisper. 

"Good news or bad?" He spoke again.

She nodded her head noncommittently 

"Are you ever going to look at me? Am I that terrifying?" He said with good humor, and she turned and looked at him for a long while.

Heavily browned skin with gleaming white teeth. Kind warm eyes, a melting brown that could become as cold and hard as riverbed stones with the draw of a sword. She had seen him change and she hadn't forgotten. It had after all been in her defense. Raveyn's right hand man. Tivaer.

She smiled.

"A smile by God. My dear lady, someday you will make my heart stop," he said good-naturedly, his warm chuckle lifting her. 

Leia turned her head towards Vanerr.

Raveyn's POV

I opened weary eyes, as the ceiling above me gradually came into focus. My head felt like a thousand dwarves were pounding away at it. Splashing water on my face, I stayed in doors, propping my legs on the table and letting my shirt fall open. 

I tried to recall last night and couldn't. Rubbing my eyes I kept my mind blissfully blank as I tried to still the hammering in my head.

"I warned you," Leia said from the doorway, her voice clipped and prim.

She always hated seeing me drink too much. I had too though. Sometimes I just needed to forget.

"You always do love. You always do," I said returning my legs to the ground and massaging my head.

"Then why? You were so pissed you could barely crawl," She said angrily, bustling around

"I was crawling? Amazing," I thought, " I'll have to remedy that in the future." I noted seriously, grimacing from the pain.

"Being a vegetable has its appeal does it?" She said crossly as she moved busily around the small space.

"I always did wonder what it would be like to be a cabbage. Just sit there fat and happy under the sun. Quite-" The world began to dip and move around me and I cradled my head as agony hit again. 

"Leia," I said between clenched teeth, "Stop. Moving. Around."

She tut-tutted muttering a quiet 'I told you so.'

After a little while I asked her warily, "How did the trip to Bree go?"

She patted the dust from her skirt, and billowed around her, a soft cloud of gray.

"I got all the supplies we needed if that's what your asking. There wasn't any trouble and nobody saw so don't worry."

I waited.

"Oh yes. Apparently, in the raid yesterday, you singlehandedly slaughtered fifty men."

My eyebrow rose in incredulity, "Fifty? A single day and the number has already jumped to fifty? How many did they say were in the bloody caravan?"

"One hundred" Leia said smiling.

I laughed clutching my stomach, "One hundred. By the end of the week it will be me blindfolded with one arm tied behind my back hopping on one leg against 300 men."

"Don't forget the broken sword" Leia added.

I kept laughing as I slid to the ground, stretching out on the hay, "Well the rumors only help."

"Quite a reputation you have Ghost. And they think you're a man."

"Men generally do. The concept of a competent women is foreign to everything but their pricks."

She chuckled softly but it was forced. She was holding something back.

"The news Leia. What is it?" I asked quietly.

Hesitation and concern weighed heavily about her.

"There will be an elvin train staying at Bree in a month's time. On its way to the Shire," she said troubled.

After the first few moments of silence I sat up and casually asked, "Who?"

"I don't know."

I glanced at her carefully, and nodded.

"An elvin caravan. Bound to be a rich one. They don't come this far from Rivendell without good cause," I said reasonably.

He couldn't be on it I told myself.

"No Raveyn. Humans are one thing. Elves are quite another. They can _fight_ and you damn well know that better than I," Leia said tremulously.

Could he? What would he be doing so far from Mirkwood?

"Raveyn" Leia said worriedly.

There really was no choice to be made and I knew it. That caravan would be taken. IT was inevitable I mused; the magic words.

"Your reason Raveyn. I need to know your reason." 

I opened my eyes innocently, "Why Leia, what other reason but money?"

It was worth it. It had to be worth it. That was my only reason.

"Our greatest asset Leia is that elves underestimate humans. They will never conceive of the possibility that they would be attacked en route. And they won't. Because we most definitely won't attack them on the road. No no…." I said my thoughts trailing away as I fought to restrain exploring other long forgotten paths in my mind.

Leia shook her head and frowned. 

"Relax love, its not about him. I am not doing this because of him," I said seriously.

Its not because of him. It never was. Never.

She didn't believe me. Her shoulders were tensed as she stared at me, worry practically pouring off her. I became irritated. 

"Its been _two_ years. Two years is a long time for forgetting," I said tamping down my anger. 

A long time for anything, even for pain.

"And have you?" She asked those piercing eyes regarding me. 

"Yes." It came fluidly to my lips, so much so that I didn't even have to think. It had become so practiced. 

She held my gaze for a moment longer.

"Is the inspection over?" I asked drily.

She turned away and ran her hands through her hair putting away strands.

"Anything else Leia?"

"Only a rumor," she said wrapping her hair up.

I traced idle patterns on the ground.

"Legolas is marrying Cassandra."

Silence.

"How quaint. I am sure once he overcomes her murderous impulses they can have a meaningful relationship," I said caustically.

Two years, and I would be damned if I would still let his life affect mine. He cut me off without a word as one would a dog.

I wasn't about to forget that night. I _hated_ him for that night. With a few callous words he stripped away everything I had so carefully built over the years. He didn't need an explanation, I was only a servant after all. I didn't matter. What he did…. My teeth clenched as I fought back the memories. I was nobody's bitch. 

"You still care. You still do and don't deny it," Leia said. Leia who had been watching me closely, those sharp eyes searching for something.

I laughed angrily, all my frustration echoing in that sound. "He can go to hell and roast for all I care," I said, my patience fast wearing thin.

"You care enough to hate," she said.

Two years and Leia had become my quiet voiced pillar of strength. She had grown into her own, wisdom residing in those warm eyes. The time had erased some of the pain that had etched crows feet at the corners of her eyes. She smiled now at least, occasionally laughing. Usually it was Tivaer that made her laugh.

She was happy. As happy as Leia could get.

But she didn't understand right now. She couldn't. The years had weighed too heavily on me, and some days it just hurt to push on. Why did she think I drank? For the singular pleasure of my head being hammered in two? 

It was for forgetting. The blissful peace of oblivion, and the cooling darkness it brought. 

It was as if I lived my life under a blistering sun that ripped away all pretense and falsity, leaving only white boned ugliness. I needed my darkness, I _needed_ my shadows. I drank them hungrily, because in them I could relax and forget, if only for a little while.

But there was always a price I thought grimly, as pain redoubled in my head.

Rubbing my temples tiredly I asked Leia to leave.

She quietly complied, shutting the door firmly behind her.

The noise echoed for a little while in the lofty barn. 

I sighed heavily and my eyes watered in frustration.

Damn you, you bastard. Damn you. Two years and you wont go away. 

I slammed my knife into the table, driving it in to the hilt. 

Two years and your eyes are still the last thing I see at night. 

I reached for the tankard of stale wine. 

"Well Cat? You want to get down to business or should I let you stab the rest of the furniture and drink yourself into your grave?"

I turned to see Tivaer leaning lazily against the doorway, his limbs deceptively relaxed, and that easy smile ever present on his face. 

"I'll take the grave".

"Oh its another one of these moods is it? My life is terrible, my past is terrible, I have suffered cruel horrors you could never know. I am terrible. Oh woe is me," He said dramatically raising a hand to his brow, his tone a horrible falsetto. 

"You are such a bastard" I said smiling as I slumped in my seat. 

"Practice makes perfect," he responded easily.

"Did Leia say the same?" I asked.

He grimaced, "You know better than I that Leia rarely says much."

I smiled, "She's a tough broad Tivaer. Many men have tried and crashed miserably on the sharp rocks of failure."

"Better men?" He asked, with a slight eyebrow raised, that rakish gleam lighting those wicked eyes.

I shook my head, and he nodded as if satisfied. 

"What's the target?" He asked back to business.

"Elvin caravan passing through Bree. Don't know how many guards. Don't know the escort. Don't know the time. Don't know much save for the fact that they will be relieved of their belongings some time during the night."

He grunted in dissatisfaction, "That's a lot of I-don't-knows Cat. The men won't like it. Especially since its elves. I don't think so."

He said it with such surety and finality that I was moved to anger.

"You always trusted me before. Why not know? Have I ever steered you or your men wrong? When I make promises Tivaer, I damn well _keep them_. Just give me time," I said pounding my fist on the table.

"And you have kept all of them, but," He sighed and ran a hand through his loosely tied hair.

He was silent for a while.

"You trusted me before," I said quietly, watching him carefully. 

"I always did. You inspired trust lass. But do you know why?" He asked seriously.

"Because I came through every time," I said. Of that I was proud, in more than a year I had lead dozens of successful raids, each executed brilliantly; diamonds with edges that ripped. 

"No. I trusted you because of your fire. You had balls Cat, you strutted in as cool as you please and laid down the rules amongst men who would have skewered you for breakfast and don't say that they couldn't have," he said.

I remained silent, holding back tears of gratitude. Without Tivaer….

"You were honorable Cat, and among thieves honor is rarer than red gold." 

"Then trust me this time Vae. This time, please. I need you."

He remained silent, and then with a sudden sparkle in his eyes, spoke.

"Did you know the picture you made that day Cat? The day we met." He asked, his mind already traveling back.

"I have no doubt you will tell me. Again. For the thousandth time," I said glumly, already knowing what was coming. I sat down and again reached for the wine, but he took it out of my grasp and began talking.

*************************

__

Flashback a year and a half ago. It's a small tavern at the very end of town. Prostitutes, mercenaries, and gamblers plied their trades on the filthy tables, and the air was filled with the smell of bad beer, urine, and sex. The bar was at the very center of the large tavern, which was packed full. Chairs and tables were crammed all around, and a few very large waitresses, with amply heaving bosoms served the men, who raucously called out their orders.

"Bloody brillian' Tivaer," Rono said slapping him on the shoulder, "Couldna ha' done better me self."

Beer sloshed over the mugs as the men rowdily congratulated themselves. Tivaer smiled broadly as he basked in the praise. It had been amazing that they had even pulled off such a large catch. A caravan rich enough to satisfy some of the larger more experienced groups.

He glanced around the tavern headily, spying a buxom redhead eyeing him from one of the far corners of the room. He glanced at her appreciatively. He did need company tonight, and she looked like just the right sort. 

"Excuse me" a small voice said to his left, and turning he saw a smallish woman in nondescript shift standing close to the table. He hadn't seen her approach, and glancing her over he knew why. She was plain, and that was putting it kindly. When he would think about her later, he would find it odd how she blended so easily. Indistinguishable from the patrons and the woodwork she stood statue still, as if movement itself would endanger her.

"Run away little girl, I have no time to play" he said dismissingly and turned toward his men who hadn't noticed anything.

She just stood there, and although he was determined not to turn, he could feel her presence like a weight at his back. 

She stood there stock still, not moving, as if she had all the time in the world. 

His men noticed his anxiety and they glanced questioningly at him, the table slowly hushing.

Turning angrily toward her he hissed angrily, "What?"

With those eyes trained on him, Tivaer realized suddenly that he had made a mistake earlier. Those eyes saved her from plainness.

Doe slanted, thickly lashed yellow eyes that glanced musingly at him. Eyes that weren't those of a girl's; there was too much pain and too much…knowing. She looked at him with a subtle superiority as if she knew what kind of man he was. Knew what drove him, knew what he desired. It infuriated him.

"Your attack earlier" she began…

*****************************

He struck the table so hard in his mirth it jilted the tankard. I watched sadly as all the wine poured into the cracks.

He was still talking animatedly, "We were such a thoroughly disreputable looking lot, that _anyone_ approaching us would have been a surprise. But you did. A scrawny scrap of girl with blazing gold eyes coming up and telling me all the faults of the raid I had carried out. All the ways I could have gotten caught. And then detailing exactly _how_ it should have been carried out," he said, and then mimicking me, " 'If the left flank had been more heavily guarded, as any competent commander would have immediately seen to, your so called brilliant attack wouldn't just have failed, you would all have been imprisoned and then rightly tortured horribly for your stupidity.'" He laughed so hard tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, "Imagine!" He said, his rich baritone carrying to the rafters.

"I can't possibly imagine Tivaer. Its not as if I was there or anything," I said sarcastically.

"Telling _me_ I could have done better!" He said incredulously ignoring me. He always did this. Always. The story never bored him.

"Well you most certainly could have done better. That had to be the worst caravan robbery I ever witnessed. You should thank the stars the captain was a bumbling idiot, otherwise your freedom would have lasted about as long as Donnor's stamina." I said loudly, smiling as I turned to face Donnor's dimpled eavesdropping visage.

He protested loudly as Tivaer burst into fresh peals of laughter.

"That's what you get for trying to sneak up on your betters" I said tying my shirt which had drawn his attention downwards.

"I wasn't listening! I was…er…trying to….uh er…catch the chickens," he stammered.

Tivaer and I glanced around the chickenless barn.

"The imaginary ones I suppose?" I said drily.

Donnor was no Tivaer. Tavaer with his quick quips and quicker blade. A magnificent swordsman, a keen planner, and a loyal friend, Tivaer was unreplaceable. 

Donnor, our latest recruit was still green and too clumsy by half. But put a bow and arrow in his hand, and he was in his element. I had seen him shoot a parrot's tether at over three hundred and fifty paces, on a dare. We needed a good marksman, and Donnor was one of the best. 

"What's the plan?" Donnor asked.

"Elves" we responded in unison, and calling the rest, we set to planning.

Narrator (Legolas POV)

The Shire he thought pleasantly. They were going to the shire. It had been a long time since he had visited his little friends. Affairs of state had kept him much preoccupied for some time. 

Slowly untangling himself from the sheets, and slipping out from underneath that milk pale arm thrown across him, he swiftly dressed and moved toward his work chambers. Sitting behind the ornately carved desk, he looked at the signature seal of Mirkwood emblazoned across the fine dark wood. It had been good to return home but…there was a restlessness in him that Mirkwood couldn't satisfy. It always beat under his skin, an incessant pounding that couldn't be dulled; it ate away at everything, even lovely, cool, Mirkwood. 

For a while though, for a little while that beat had been dulled. For a very little while it had faded away, melting back into the cracks of his soul, leaving him whole. He laughed mirthlessly as he shuffled papers across his desk, while in his minds eye an arched gold gaze stared knowingly. Those pert wide lips quirked in that small smile.

It had been two years since that day. Time had passed differently since her.

He sat still for a while, enjoying the silence. Nothing could be heard but the wind rustling the leaves.

"Mmm love awake so soon?" Cassandra said huskily, a sheet loosely wrapped around her.

He looked at her slim loveliness, once again struck by the woman's sheer beauty. The cream sheets wrapped around her lovingly, showcasing long slim legs and offsetting that glorious black hair. Tilting violet eyes regarded him. 

She sauntered toward him, the sheet slowly falling away as she came to stand before him.

Shoving the papers off the desk, she settled onto it, her legs slowly falling apart as she pulled him in between them. Deftly she untied the laces of his shirt. 

He remained motionless as she slipped it off him, merely watching her with that unsettling heated gaze. Tilting the corners of her lips, she slid one arch foot up his thigh, rubbing gentle insistent circles that increased in pressure as her foot moved towards his groin. She casually brushed her foot across, an arch smile on her face. 

He moved.

Pushing her foot away he stepped between her legs cupping her face as he angled his lips over hers, kissing her hotly as his hands tangled in the masses of her hair. Bowing her backwards he laid her flat on the desk, her feet dangling above the ground as he slid calloused hands over her smooth aching body. His lips and teeth grazed across her skin as he slid them across one perfect breast, the pink aureole beading hard under his attentions. She could feel the points of the Mirkwood emblem digging themselves into her back as he slowly pressed himself in between her legs, spreading them widely.

Gripping onto him strongly, she roughly held his quick rhythm, moving her hips to time with his as she arched into his heat, raking sharp nails down his back. 

Afterwards, she excused herself and left immediately to the bathroom eager to see it. Closing the door after her, she looked over her shoulder at the looking glass. 

There, on her back, was the perfect imprint of the Mirkwood seal.

Narrator's POV

The weeks passed slowly in Vanerr, the days spent planning, and the nights spent boozing and drinking. Occasionally Raveyn would have Orpheus play a tune on his fiddle, and the sweet haunting sounds would pour across the room, sliding over the floorboards and through the cracks into the wide open sky where it was carried on the vast whistling wind. The music would wrap around her, and its sadness spoke to her. She would drink and drink and drink silently, thinking. Everyoneknew not to bother her then. 

Slowly though, the time drew close to the caravan's arrival. 

They would section into two groups. The caravan cargo would be held in the basement of the inn at which the Elves would stay, the King's Arms. The first group led by Raveyn would create a distraction in the south end of town, drawing as much attention as possible to the brawl. Tivaer would then unlock the cellar gate with the help of a friend he had made in the tavern. Only the most valuable things would be taken, so as not to burden them with heavy weights. The guard changed every hour and that only took a short time. Raveyn gained some more time by giving one of the tavern wenches a few coins to slip a powder into the guards' soup. 

The powder, needless to say, required frequent bathroom breaks.

*********

__

An hour to midnight

The night finally arrived and Raveyn and her men were already situated at the bar in the south end. Dressed in a provocative outfit, with an illfitting black wig, she coarsened her language and jutted her breasts. Glancing around at the customers she searched for the one she needed.

Too thin, too mild, too spoiled, too ill; one by one she crossed them off, her patience never wavering as she searched.

And then she found him. He was perfect, glum looking with a puckered scar across one eye and a chip on his shoulder that just screamed to be taken advantage of.

Nodding to the rest of her crew she threw her shoulders back and sauntered across the room. 

If there was one thing that could drive men to throw caution and sanity to the winds, woman was it.

__

Tivaer

He and four others waited quietly in the foliage their swords tense at their hips. They barely moved as they watched the guard fidget with his breeches. It was half an hour to midnight and he was shifting back and forth. Tivaer smiled as he heard the shouting and yelling coming from the South end of Bree. Nobody could start a fight like his hellcat.

The guard turned nervously peering around, trying to see any hint of trouble. 

Twenty to Twelve. 

The guard was getting more restless and Tivaer could almost see the thoughts running through his head.It was a cold miserable night, his bowels were aching and he was forced to stand guard for some pointy eared hoity toity elves from Rivendell.

At barely fifteen to Twelve the guard took one last glance around the deserted clearing, and then took off for the bushes on the other end of the tavern.

This was it. Moving silently they slipped in, Tivaer working deftly at the lock. Slowly the tumblers opened and the lock clicked open.

__

Half Past Twelve

She had changed quickly, the wig and clothing quickly discarded for male garb. The place was a complete madhouse, with men, women, and animals joining the fight. Earlier she had seen a chicken steadfastly latched to a screaming man's head. As they left out the door she turned back for one last glance at the scene before her, as a bubble of laughter rose in her throat. 

What easy fools men could be.

Most of the furniture was broken and in pieces scattered around the wooden floor. People were being launched around like paperweights; she watched a slim young man sail through the air to crash into the bar, glass shattering in his wake. Her man, the one with the scar, was blindly slugging anything that came too near. The tusked boar head on the wall was knocked off, slamming into some poor bystander's head. 

She laughed happily; mayhem certainly had a beauty all on its own.

Tivaer

There were chests of gold, and boxes filled with myriad silks and brocades. It was an enormous amount of wealth, compared to their recent pickings. Taking his pack he scooped up equal portions of gold from all the chests to make sure the change wouldn't be noticed. His men did the same with the other belongings; a little bit here and there. As they had snuffed all the torches and were ready to leave, they heard a soft footfall at the door.

His men glanced fearfully at him. It couldn't be the guard, Tivaer thought. It was far too soon he should have had at least another ten minutes before he arrived. 

Carefully making his way to the steps leading to the door he flattened himself against the wall and silently drew his sword. 

They had no time. They had to leave now, whoever it was would simply hinder them. By the time the guard came it would be too late to leave and they would be trapped till morning. Tivaer had no desire to explain how he came to be in such a compromising position.

On the other hand, if Tivaer attacked the guard then his absence would be noted and the alarm would be raised. They couldn't afford that.

The door opened slowly, but before whoever it was could step in, another voice joined in. A woman's voice.

Tivaer cursed his luck; he would have to do this quickly. They were both by the door he noted, and if he surprised them they might not have time to yell and alert the guards. 

He was going to throttle Raveyn for pushing him into this insanity.

Motioning to one of his men, they crept closer to the door. 

The two voices were heated in argument and he thanked the stars that at least something was going his way. 

Slamming through the door, his man crashed into the woman and took her down, one hand over her mouth.

Turning to face his opponent, he grinned in anticipation. A pretty boy, with long blonde hair and such delicate features, Tivaer almost scoffed in disgust.

That however was before the boy's stance hardened; the lines of his body changed as he stepped back to face Tivaer, his hard eyes glinting in the moonlight. Those weren't a boy's eyes. Not by a long shot.

In an instant the man was on him, swiftly disarming him and tackling him to the ground.

As they wrestled, limbs thrashing, Tivaer realized, that for perhaps the first time in his long life, he was fighting a losing battle. The man above him, gripping his arms like a vice, was faster and far stronger than he. 

His elbow pressed against Tivaer's throat, closing off his air supply and choking him slowly.

But whoever he was, he didn't react quickly enough to avoid the blow Donor gave him from behind the head. He crumpled and slid to the side, his hair curtaining his face.

Tivaer quickly stepped up and surveyed the problem, rubbing his aching throat as he glared down at the man before him. 

What a mess he thought angrily. What a goddamned bloody mess.

They couldn't leave them here, they had to take both of them; he knew that. Hopefully they wouldn't be important enough to be missed in the morning. 

He had to get to Raveyn. Raveyn would know what to do. Raveyn always knew what to do. 

Gathering the two bodies, his men quickly locked the door again. Erasing any signs of a struggle, they quickly slipped away leaving nary a swaying branch.

Tivaer's POV

She was going to be so mad, I thought grimly, trying to arrange the young man comfortably in front of me, as he tilted to the side again. He was still knocked out cold I noted absently; not dead though. The woman had fainted and her black hair whipped wildly in the wind; he could see Donor struggling to maintain his hold on her; her silks were making it rather difficult.

Vanerr's gates loomed up ahead and I thanked the Gods. Stopping I turned and glanced behind me, as the rest of my crew rode in. We hadn't been followed, there was nothing for miles and miles on end.

Tethering my horse, I hoisted the blonde one off the horse and dragged him to the barn.

"What are we going to do Tivaer? What are wegoingtodo?" Donor said panicking, his words blurring as he forgot to breathe.

I was amused that he thought so highly of me, because I had no goddamn idea.

Actually I did. Sort of.

"Tie the girl. Rope her hands and feet," I said as I dragged the man and clasped the iron manacles over his wrists and ankles. 

"Now what do we do?" He asked looking at me trustingly.

"Now we go hang ourselves" I said bravely, smoothing my hair back and squaring my shoulders.

"What?" Donor said, his eyes huge.

"I said now we go tell Raveyn." This was going to be fun. Leaving the boy trailing behind me, I knocked on her door.

Leia opened the door, and in one movement threw her arms around me, "Your back!"

Surprised I closed my arms around her, "maybe I should leave more often."

She looked up at me, her eyes beaming, and I felt a curious tightness in my chest as I held her, "You horrid man. I was worried about you," she said, suddenly looking at my shirt, drawing tiny circles with her fingers as I held her. It felt magnificent. Simply amazing. 

"Leia…" I began hesitantly.

"Yes?" She said, those warm inviting eyes open.

"Leia, I - I - " What should I say? What could I say? How do you tell an angel you love her? Especially one you are so undeserving of. 

It turned out I wasn't destined to find out.

"Tivaer, how did it go?" Raveyn said smiling. 

Narrator's POV

They had latched him to the wall, iron cuffs around both wrists as they went for their leader.

He could hear loud voices raised outside as they attempted to explain his capture. He pulled angrily at the metal braising his wrists, but it held fast, and he cursed his stupidity and dulled wits. He glanced at Cassandra, who was practically spitting fire with her eyes. 

"Do SOMETHING" she hissed, her body bent awkwardly as she glared at him.

He ignored her as he ran through various options in his head. Whoever did this had to either be very smart at what they were doing, or very very stupid. If he could persuade them….

Cassandra's piercing screams abruptly ended that line of thought as he turned to the enraged woman lying on the hay. She put voice to her outrage, and her eyes were wild as she hoarsely began to speak, "I am going to KILL THEM. HOW DARE THEY! I am nobility, I can trace my lineage back to before humanity BEGAN-"

The doors opened and they stepped in, a band of disreputable ill looking ill matched compatriots.

Cassandra ceased her screaming as suddenly as it had begun, and Legolas glared coldly at them all. 

They still had not realized the gravity of their situation, and he strained against the chains, a smile fixed on his face as he regarded them unflinchingly It unsettled them and they turned away as they started to whisper amongst themselves.

Because they were finally beginning to see. Even manacled to a wall, his clothing disheveled and torn, there was an unmistakable air about him; that of a man who knew exactly how so very high he was in the world. 

"Let me speak to your leader," he said, soft menacing a promise in his voice.

The crowd slowly began to part, as the men made way for the slim figure stepping surely forward. 

And that's when he heard it. Soft and echoing, her laughter filled the barn. 

His eyes widened in shock as he stared stupefied.

"Ever the Prince highness. But," she said as she stepped into the lamplight her lips curved sardonically, "Not quite the king. Not quite." And as she glanced at him, and turned her attention to Cassandra, that mouth he knew so well, that soft tender coral mouth curved open, and she threw her head back and laughed wildly.

Her men glanced at her with consternation, but she just laughed and laughed, because fate had done it again. The bitch just wouldn't leave her alone.

Legolas just stared, his body tightening as his eyes drank her in hungrily. 

To each man their own salvation, and he recognized, as he stared at the mocking nymph before him, that she was his. He hated himself for it, and he cursed his weakness but looking at her brought everything back. Like a man in the desert, traveling under the heat of a thousand suns, he had found again his eternal spring.

She was dressed in coal black his mind noted absently; snug leggings encased slim legs, and her tunic opened at the throat, revealing a wide V of tanned flesh that hinted at the curves of her breasts. Her arms were flung behind her gripping her hair as she turned in circles laughing still, a loud mocking bitter laughter that pulled at him. That tore at his heart and made bile rise in his throat as her betrayal came back before him in all its black glory.

When she looked at him again she was biting her lip, her eyes bright as black eyebrows winged over them. 

She turned towards her men briefly, "Leave us and take her," she said pointing at Cassandra. Protestations arose quickly, a buzzing of flies.

"I should have known you'd come up somewhere," Cassandra said, twisting her head to fix her eyes on her nemesis, "Betrayal wasn't enough of a crime for you? Now you stoop to kidnapping? How dare you, you peasant filth, treat _me_ like THIS! You who are nothing, and will never amount to anything you who aren't- " Cassandra's voice rose in outrage, as she struggled to properly formulate her wrath.

Raveyn didn't give her the chance.

She walked swiftly to her, and grasping her by the front of her robes, she hooked her fist across her face; Cassandra's heads snapped backwards, as her hair fell across her face. 

Surprise raised the voices of many, as Raveyn lifted her again by the front of her silks and slammed her against the wall, her knife glinting in the light as she pressed it against that smooth alabaster throat, her hand shaking with fury. Her entire body was tense and coiled, as gold eyes drove hard into violet. Anger against hate against rage against jealousy against the past. It all came together in a heady potent mix boiling underneath her skin. Raveyn trembled as she pulled hard on that long black hair, snapping Cassandra's neck back and pulling the skin of her neck taut against the knife.

"Raveyn don't," Leia said softly, so softly as if anything more might provoke her to driving the weapon in to the hilt.

There was no response, just Raveyn pressing the knife bit by bit harder as it finally drew blood. Cassandra made no noise; fear made her eyes large and glassy with tears as she finally realized the gravity of her situation and under whose power she now lay. 

"Raveyn." It was him this time. _Him_. She turned those snarling eyes in his direction, and he saw blood trickle from the corner of her lips, from where she had been biting them. 

Silence.

Everybody kept absolutely still as Raveyn looked at Legolas, and Legolas at Raveyn.

Leia watched them, and wondered again at how curious it was that with them two, it was so easy for the rest of the world to slip away. The intensity of their focus…

Cassandra slid to a boneless heap as Raveyn released her without another glance.

"Leave." She said, anger tightly reined in her voice.

They filed out, Tivaer roughly heaving Cassandra onto his shoulder. Leia looked at her worriedly and, clasping her arm shortly, left.

Raveyn followed them out and closed the door behind them. 

When she turned back toward him, her stance was deliberately relaxed, and one slim hand was perched atop her hip. 

"Well well well," she said with an acid smile. 

Cocking her head she looked at him with mock sympathy, "Look what the dogs dragged in."

She walked tauntingly toward him as he clenched his jaw. 

Time had changed her, he realized. Before there had been at least some vestiges of softness, in the way she sometimes held herself, and in her eyes. Now it was if they had been thoroughly ripped away, leaving only hardened bone. 

"How careless Legolas," she tut tutted a vicious satisfaction filling her as she tasted the poison sweetness of revenge, "Champion warrior manhandled and brutalized by _vagabonds_" she said spitting her words out .

************************

AUTHORS NOTE:

First offs My apologies. This story took such a damn long time to write and for a month I couldn't do anything because I had finals to study for and it was such a bitch. I am sorry guys it wont happen again. The next chapter will be up in two weeks tops. I promise. Thank you to everybody that reviewed I got a tremendous number for the last chapter and I truly appreciated it. Thank you thank you! This chapter is the longest so far, a huge 30 pages and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I bet most of you will be surprised about where I took the story. I don't know whether that's a good or bad thing but thank you for reading. 

I couldn't thank everybody that reviewed there were far too many so I just want to say thank you to everyone. There were so many fabulous reviews and I truly appreciated them all.

****

Rebekkah- You reviews literally make me blush. My heartfelt thanks.

Gertidoo - I AM SO SORRY!!! Your email was lovely, I truly appreciated and I am sorry I couldn't work in what Legolas was thinking atthat moment. I am going to intersperse flashbacks however from his POV. Thank you for being so patient.

****

North-Star- Again, my apologies. I hope you enjoy this chapter as compensation, its immensely long. Thank you for your reviews.

****

Katsy - I am so evil. I didn't answer many of those questions hehe. Next chapter though will be more revealing. Hope you like this one though : )

****

Rinlossien - That's fascinatig, I really hadn't thought of that, that Legolas in fury mode might parallel the Isengaard people. Thank you for bringing that up, I might touch up on that. As for the second part of your question, I dare say Legolas will be just the tiniest bit mad when he finds out he was lied to. Just the tiniest….hehe. Thanks for the review.

****

Treklet - No I haven't read Mara but my sister has, and she told me that yes the two scenes were very similar. I am going to have to pick the book up. Thank you for bringing it to my attention. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

****

Lilena - Australia huh? How is the weather this time of year? It must be great. As for the pregnancy idea I did briefly consider it, but children would have complicated the issue tremendously. Hope you like what I have done with Raveyn though.

****

Darma Druid- Darma I am so sorry. I am saying so many apologies to everyone I feel so bad. Your emails encouraged me to write and I thank you for that. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for your reviews.

****

Weather Witch - Here is your sequel. Or continuation rather. Your review made me laugh, it was great. Thanks.

****

Divajen - No the whole baring process never goes smoothly. Most men can't cope, and as you can see from Raveyn's reaction, she is none too happy with the situation. This chapter I understand is an almost radical departure from the rest of the novel. Hope you like it.

****

Rina - This chapter comes quite close to your personal request Rina…I wont say anything more than that hehe. Hope you liked it.

****

Jadecat66 - The Basilisk was not invented by the inestimable J.K. Rowling. If you look in the dictionary you will see that it is a mythical creature of old, and has actually been around for a long time. Hope that clears it up.

****

Visions of Time - For as long as I live, my heart will not change - you were very close though do you speak French by any chance? I love that language it is so beautiful. Thank you for your review. It really was amazing and I truly appreciated it. Sorry for the long wait, I hope this chapter makes it worth it.

****

Kathryn Mason Sykes - She came very close to slitting the bitch's conceited throat Kathryn. She drew blood at least. One of my fav scenes. Your reviews as always are a pleasure. Thanks.

****

BladeSwinger - Well Raveyn has become a tough ass bitch again. She was getting to close to the damn daisies. Besides yellow isn't her color. Black is more like it. And yes Legolas in dark mood is rather disturbingly sexy…

****

Sunshine - I am ashamed Truly ashamed. Sorry for the long wait…

****

Snow Devil - No Raveyn did not sleep with Saruman, and yes Leia was sort of becoming like Cassandra. I wanted to make their relationship with Raveyn as the very strong one, but whenever she falters, Leia rises to the fore. Glad you enjoyed that chapter.

****

Princess Istawen -I am really happy you liked the last chapter. It was a pleasure and a pain to write. Thank you for your lovely review.

****

Fruity - Do I even have to tell you your review was great? Thank you so much, and yes the last chapter was rather dark. This chapter was mainly catch up on what has happen in the two years and I wanted to end it with them two meeting. Now the scene is set for their showdown.

****

Solitarian - You have a very good understanding of what is happening in the plot - it makes me feel better because I was wondering if I was being clear enough. Some people think Raveyn was raped. She was not. Not at all. As for the sad or happy ending bit..welll you will just have to wait and see J Your review was great, thanks.


	11. Rules of Engagement

CHAPTER 11

************************************

Raveyn's POV

Shirt torn in strips, leggings smeared with mud; and still he stood, stalwart and proud facing me; that leonine head calmly regarding me in the light chased darkness, blue eyes still blazing with imperial fire. 

But chained, I though turning away as exultation and euphoria bled through my veins, racing like twin aphrodisiacs in my blood. He was under me. He was under _me_. Under _my _control. 

I raised my hands to my lips as I sought almost to suck that feeling from my bones, from the very air itself. Men could survive on that kind of power. And the temptation to abuse it was oh so great I thought wildly as I looked at him my smile so very feral.

And he knew. He knew exactly what I was thinking; he was very very still. As if even the slightest movement might tip the scales. Might make me cross that hair thin line.

"How careless Legolas, champion warrior manhandled and brutalized by _vagabonds_" I said, the words falling from my lips like poisoned honey. 

I wanted to feed off his reaction, off his helpless anger. Off his powerlessness.

Because here, here I was King. 

And I loved watching him. With each word I said, those remote wintry eyes became colder and colder, his lean body, honed to inhuman perfection, tautened as he flexed lean arms against the restraining wrist locks.

I moved close to him, tell I was a scant inch away, and peering at him mockingly, said in singsong, "Oh no, that won't do _love,_ they will hold you till doomsday if need be. No use trying to pry them free. Somethings just don't. Let. Go" I said brushing the words like fur across the skin of his neck.

He said nothing, and the memories of that bitter night opened like a black flower in moonlight.

"Cat got your tongue?" I said, my tone harsh and mimicking.

He remembered.

"I made a mistake," He said angrily, his voice deepening as he still strained against his bonds. 

"Yes?" I asked, my smile widening with wicked pleasure. Cat. 

So you my love, you will be my mouse I thought as I brushed my forefinger along the skin of his face.

"I should have turned you over to the tribunal. They would have known how to deal with one such as you," he said glacially, "Traitor, murderer, thief and now," he looked me up and down with disgust.

His head snapped to the side as I backhanded him across the face, my nails leaving slight scores of bleeding flesh. 

"Traitor? Murderer? Thief? How easily you pass my sentence without a word or trial," I said hating him for making me care, "This is what comes of the justice of elves," I said spitting the words at him.

He turned to me fiercely lunging and I laughed at him, standing so teasingly close he could feel my breath on his face.

"You can't touch me now. No one can. Look at me _highness_.Look at me Crown Prince. Look at me _love_," I hissed. 

And I stepped away. A single halting step and I stood before him, shoulders back, feet together, hands clasped before me. 

He hesitated at first, still pulling reflexively, smooth muscle twisting in the light; he was starting to bleed at his wrists from the abrasions of the manacles. His eyes slid over me, as intimate as a caress, and when he met my eyes again I spoke my voice exultant.

"No longer the little girl that clung to her shadows highness. No longer timid and afraid. No longer _weak_," I spat out at him.

You made me weak, I thought furiously. You made me _love_.

"No not any longer," I continued, "You may dominate the day, but the night, _highness_, dances to _my_ direction."

Cocking my head I looked at him mockingly, "And little prince, you should know by now that your kind has no place in true night."

"And you do? Not only Saruman's lover, but his protégé as well?" He asked, his lips twisted sardonically as he stared at me vivid anger bleeding in his eyes.

I trembled with rage and my jaw shook as I answered him, "You know _nothing_. How dare you judge me? How _dare you_?"

Pressing him flat against the wall, I put my knife against the corded column of his throat.

"You will never get away with this-"

"Shut up" I said pointedly pressing the tip hard enough to draw blood.

"Do you remember this Legolas?" I asked sweetly.

"Granted our positions were reversed and I wasn't chained but this will have to do. Now lets see what was that game called you so loved to play?" I said in mock concentration, "Ah yes, Truth I believe you called it. A game by the name of Truth," I said, and watched recognition flare across his face.

"Lets see how well you play now highness. You will need to play very very well" I said, my voice a promise drawn across jagged ice.

"And if I choose not to," he said, still calm, as if my threat unfazed him. His eyes were unconcerned. 

"Cassandra dies," I said simply, and the flash of concern in his eyes angered me. 

Reining myself in, I began, "Who gave you your information?" I asked. 

He knew exactly what I was talking about, and we regarded each other in the weighted silence

He hesitated and I drew the knife across his skin; he remained unflinching, looking down at me, some emotion playing namelessly in his eyes.

He looked at me as if, if he didn't want to tell me, there wasn't a damn thing on this earth that I could do that would make him. As if I was a simple child playing with a too deadly fire. As if _I_ were the one chained. 

"Ellivir," he finally said softly.

I furrowed my brow as I tried to remember this Ellivir.

Legolas was watching me closely, his storm eyes turbulent as he searched my face. 

"Ellivir," I said frowning. 

Shaking my head I asked, "Did he go to Isengaard? "

He looked at me curiously, "Yes."

He was being annoyingly tight-lipped.

"His sources Legolas. Give me his sources. I am assuming he had some, and that you didn't merely sentence me on one elf's whim" I said angrily.

He shifted uncomfortably, and the light dawned horribly.

"You didn't ask him? You threatened me with death and you _didn't ask him his sources?_" I said my voice several pitches higher in outrage.

"There was no need. He wouldn't lie to me. I know he wouldn't." He said surely and steadfastly, and I continued to stare at him in disbelief, bitterness rising again.

Of course he would take an elf's word against that of the servant girl that he rutted with. Of course he would. It would never occur to him otherwise. 

My emotions warred as I tried to understand why. But I knew. In all fairness I knew. 

I had never given him any reason to trust me. 

"Who ordered the report? Cassandra?" I acridly asked. 

Silence. 

A wealth of silence in his troubled gaze. 

And looking at those cornflower eyes that had so haunted my nights, I knew. I knew.

I laughed then. I had to laugh. I dropped the knife and spun and laughed till I felt I would die, the colors whirling around me into indistinct brown with him in the middle, all glorious and slim and gold. 

It was too much I thought, as tears of mirth slipped down my face. Everything had become too much. I stepped away and rubbed at my eyes, memories drifting in the silence. Memories of a lifetime ago.

Stone walls. They built stone walls around my village. The men did and said it was to keep hurt and evil away. That's what they told the little ones. 

Big tall stone walls. Walls some 8 feet wide and 15 tall. They were so proud of those walls, so believing that they were truly indestructible. They were so simple; simple and innocent. A small pure bubble thrown up high above a storm of evil. But what goes up must come down. Always down.

Nothing could be stopped. 

And it came that day. The day the heavens opened and cried blood. The day Saruman's men came those walls fell and my world died, soaked through with crimson. Rivers of it that winded through the streets…

It seemed I hadn't learned.

It seemed that even if I were to build a wall a thousand feet tall and a thousand thick, pain would always be perched like death beside me.

I dropped the knife and walked towards the table, and picked up the tankard of wine and poured myself a cup and drank it. Then I poured another, watching the undiluted wine sparkle in the dim light. I downed it feeling it burn down my throat. 

I poured another cup and let it sit. 

He hadn't said a word and when I turned towards him his face was a mix of emotions, each tumbling over the other like leaves in the wind. 

"You know, for so long I dreamed of this. When you would be bowed before me and I would tell everything. About Isengaard. About me. But it was only till today that I realized that you don't deserve to know. Not any of it. Believe whatever lies you want to believe," I turned to him anger curled like a serpent on my tongue, "Judge me however you wish, but don't you dare think you know me. Don't you dare."

"Raveyn-" 

"Shut up. Don't speak. I don't want to hear you speak," I was tired. So so tired.

I looked at him and it tore at me, how beautiful he was. How perfect, still.

Always nothing but perfection. 

The day I saw him I knew I shouldn't have touched. He was light as I had never known it before and to one who had taken succor from the dark…perfect. 

I knew I shouldn't have, I thought shaking my head, frustration flooding me.

Because even know, even after everything I still felt him. 

Still felt him burning across my skin, still felt him filling that aching emptiness that had nearly swallowed me till I became nothing myself. And I had been so close, so very close…

I walked near to him, my steps aggressive as I stared at him clenching my teeth till they ached.

I trusted you my love. I would have given you my life, my love. 

And now you have trapped me in an unending cycle of burning hot and cold till I am left unfeeling and dead to the world. 

I hope you die a thousand deaths roasting slowly in hell you son of a bitch.

Narrator's POV

He searched her as she laughed; seeing the anger and pain. So much pain. 

Two years Cat, and how she'd changed. She'd grown into her skin now, and she dominated the room, a tigress pacing lithely clad in drowning black. But her eyes were hollow. 

She had lost weight if that was possible, her cheekbones standing in stark relief against the burnished gold of her skin. He hadn't missed the wine. Undiluted wine. She drank it as if it was water. 

He saw clearly; far too clearly. 

She was dying.

Burning far too fast for a mortal, wasting so quickly; he'd seen it before. They stood out above the rest those ones; there was a desperate energy about them, a frenzy as if they knew that death waited, crouched in the wings. She had that same air.

The sudden knowledge of that stabbed at him.

He had let her go, free to find happiness. Free to _live_. He had given her freedom.

The years blew away like dust in the wind, and he saw her as she was then. He remembered the honey lit eyes, the wide curve of those full lips. Her smile. That shy tentative pull.

He fisted his hands, his muscles bunching under his thin tunic as he tensed.

Rage. It had blinded him that day, a red pall drawn across everything. She had led his friends go to their deaths. 

"You know nothing. How dare you judge me? How dare you?"

Her words echoed, a lash across his skin. Had he been unjust?

Pride. Always pride, his damned, cursed pride. And always before this woman. 

This mortal woman who had curled around his soul for eternity. And he had let her go, his traitoress, so that she could live, so that she could be the only master of her fate. 

Even now he felt that old gnawing bite of anger tearing at old wounds. That conflict within him that never eased around her.

She was watching him under hooded eyes, her stance regal, arms before her and legs together; she looked magnificent. Burning so very very brightly. 

She sauntered closer to him. Feeling the heat; feeling the fire along her skin. Did she want to burn?

Gripping his hair hard she put her face inches from his, "Set me free you bastard," she hissed ferally through her teeth, her eyes luminous in their glowing gold shades, "Let me go." The last was said on a breath, anguish heavy in her voice. 

He looked at her; at the pain in those lidded eyes, at the time slowly tearing at her life, taking away years so fast he almost couldn't bear it. She was _his_. 

"I can't" he finally said, "I can't." He shook his head sadly. Destiny wasn't so kind.

He had lived for so long. He had _felt_ for so long and he knew that this…. this was something else. 

And for one extraordinary moment, reality and absurdity flew from the world and it went insane; leaving only Legolas and Raveyn. Both chained. 

"Why Raveyn," he asked her softly, forgetting everything but her, "Why do this?" he said tenderly.

She understood. Looking into those weary blue eyes, so lovely that to drown meant to live, she understood.

And she couldn't help what she did, little more than she could help what she felt.

She pressed her lips to his, their bowed shape opening under the pressure of her own as she joined her heat to his, pressing her body against his. She felt him strain and tense against the manacles and she kissed him harder, passion and anger driving her as her tongue slid over his in a timeless erotic dance. 

Their moment had shattered, leaving bleeding edges jagged against both their memories as bitterness, anger and humiliation rose again.

She brought her knife up and ripped through the laces of his tunic, revealing a broad expanse of tanned flesh.

She slowly slid her tongue down the middle; his nipples tightened as she passed over them, laving them with her tongue. Her teeth rasped over each in turn, and she smiled vindictively as she heard the hitches in his breath. 

Everyone had their weak point.

If he wouldn't leave her alone, she damn well wouldn't let him forget. She wouldn't ever let him forget if she had to burn the imprint of her body onto his. She would make the bastard suffer so much that he would wish he'd never laid eyes on her.

She run one long teasing finger down his body, sliding it in under the waistband of his leggings.

"Do you want me?" she asked tauntingly, resting her hand teasingly on the bulge in his breeches. Running her hand gently along its length, she watched anger and desire heat his eyes as they darkened, a stormcast blue shot through with silver. A muscle in his jaw ticked and she whispered hotly in his ear, her movements becoming more insistent as she writhed against him, her body a siren's call.

"Do you want me?" She brought her mouth to his again their kiss angrily bruising as he strained against his bonds, his kiss demanding and taking. He took as if it was his right, and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she moved her hips, rolling them against his. Slowly and seductively like a siren song that undulates in the air before wrapping tightly and convulsively around the hearer. She bit him below his jaw, a sharp bite, sucking and licking at his skin as his hips bucked against hers. She smiled against his skin, and pressing her back hard against his chest, she slowly slid down his body with a predatory grace.

"Yes" he finally choked out, his voice husky and deep, running along her skin like rough silk. 

Rubbing her cheek against his groin, now tenting thickly in his leggings, she said satisfied, "Good," her lips curling as she moved.

Sliding back up sensuously, her hands clasping his thighs, her hips swaying in a temptress' rhythm against his, and her head coming to nestle in the crook of his neck, she looked at him with blank, black eyes.

"Because you will never, ever have me again." 

And then she walked away slamming the door behind her.

Aching pain cracked through his body as he slammed once again at the chains restraining him and yelled; the sound animal and angry, reverberated through the empty barn, shaking the rafters.

Tivaer's POV

I sat and watched the elf woman on the floor. My eyes traveled over those bountiful curves and those pleading lovely eyes. She was harmless really and the bonds were far too tight. 

"Don't even think about it." Leia's voice came from the corner where she had seated herself.

She glanced at me in irritation and I wondered at it.

"The ropes are too tight, they are cutting off her circu-" 

"Good. With luck her limbs will drop off," she snapped angrily.

I looked at her carefully. She was very nervous about something, and so unsure of herself. Leia had never been unsure of herself. 

I glanced at the gagged elf on the floor and back to Leia.

"Leia, do you know her?" I asked carefully.

She got up and walked over to Cassandra, looking down at her. 

"Do I know her?" She gave a soft bitter laugh, "Oh yes I know her. I know her very well. Cassandra and I go a long way back don't we?"

Purple eyes spat fire as she sneered at Leia.

Leia turned toward me, "Don't believe anything she says Tivaer, alright you have to listen to me. Don't believe one word she is so good at seducing and so good at making things look her way but I wont let her not this time-"

"Shhh," I said enfolding her, she was shaking, "Shhh Leia its all right."

She shook her head vehemently, "No its NOT. Promise me. Promise me you wont let her out of your sight or let her try anything. Promise me Tivaer," the pleading in her eyes tore at me. She was so cold.

"I promise. I promise Leia," I looked at her, lifting her chin. 

She shook her head slightly, small relief evident in her eyes as she gave a nervous smile.

"But I have one condition," I said rakishly clasping her close.

"Oh?" She responded cocking her head.

"I have a need you see, that only you can satisfy" I continued.

Her eyes had widened in mock outrage, that lovely gleam back in her eyes, "Really? And what need would that be Tivaer?"

I bent my head close, "I. Need. You….to get me a cup of wine."

She hit me hard, pummeling me with her fists.

"You horrid man- get the damn wine yourself!" She said laughing.

We barely heard the door open; Raveyn slipped in. 

I held my breath. Raveyn….

Her eyes burned hotly, ferociously, in a pale drawn face. Her lips tightened and drew across her lips in a sneer. 

"Cassandra" she said, and her voice raised the hairs on my arms.

Cassandra raised haughty eyes to meet hers and Raveyn her silently, walking in circles around her. 

"Ca-ssan-dra" Raveyn said, lolling the name on her tongue, her manner languid as she moved like molten gold, her movements smooth and yet tightly controlled.

"What am I to do with you hm? What to do what to do?" She said moving her head back and forth.

She straddled Cassandra suddenly, leaning her face close to the elf's, "I feel we should get to know each other better. You will after all be staying here for some time. How long depends on you of course. And since you are being dined in my house you will follow my rules" she said smiling brightly at her nemesis, "Don't breathe around me. Don't move. Don't speak. If you interfere with my plans," she said huskily, "not even Sauron will be able to put you back together after I'm done," and kissing Cassandra soundly on the mouth she stood up.

"Goodnight Leia. Tivaer. Cassandra. Sleep well." And then she moved off without another word. 

"Raveyn," I said unnerved, "The prisoners they will look for them tomorrow, what are we to do?"

The door closed.

Leia looked at me worriedly, "She's not ready. Not yet. He threw her off badly."

"Will she be alright?" I asked.

Her gaze grew troubled as she withdrew from me. 

When she looked back at me, strangely enough there was a new light in her eyes, "She was never alright. Maybe though, he can help her," she said, a small smile in her eyes as she spoke in hushed tones.

I frowned and crossed my arms, "How the hell can he help her?"

She smiled again, more sure this time, "He loves her still. And she loves him still. Isn't that enough for a little hope to grow? Maybe. Just maybe."

And then we both grew silent, our troubled thoughts laid down as my arms came to rest around her. 

Narrator POV

Tivaer slept soundly that night, with Leia lying wrapped around him. She had needed comfort and he had been there. He promised to himself that he always would be for her; he glanced at the small tired woman next to him. He had never believed a man could find complete happiness with a woman; never that a woman could complete him. But here it was. Here was his woman; here his happiness. He smiled in the gloom and held her closer, enjoying her warmth as she mumbled softly in her sleep. 

Cassandra didn't sleep. She laid awake, trussed and bound and thought; that calculating mind working very rapidly. She had been through worse she thought madly, and she would survive this. She would survive _her_ and show her what it meant to be elf.

Legolas didn't sleep. He stood in the darkness, thoughts drifting through his head as he remembered. He was at fault for this. His fault again. He heaved a sigh; age should have taught him caution and wisdom. It should have taught him forgiveness above all. Compassion. Had she had a choice in what she'd done? She owed no loyalty to anyone but herself. Nobody had ever fended for her. Not even he. So he stood all night, alone with his tortured thoughts as he burned himself over a fire of his own making. 

Raveyn didn't sleep. She went to her cot with a tankard of wine, and stared at the dying embers in the fireplace. 

Raveyn's POV

__

Next Morning

I threw open the doors of the barn, and moved swiftly towards the manacled figure. 

I lit the lamp; the sky was still dark, but dawn was fast approaching.

He was looking deceptively relaxed, a lazy look about him as he leaned against the wall and watched me curiously. 

"You said I wont get away with this. You're wrong. I absolutely will get away with it," and taking a breath I yelled, "TIVAER!"

In a space of two heartbeats, Tivaer opened the door and slipped in.

"Lass?" he asked.

"If you hear me yell or scream, kill Cassandra."

Consternation registered on both men's faces.

"Trust me Tivaer. You, at least are capable of _trust_" I said.

"Cat-" He began putting a hand out toward me but I pushed him away.

"Not now," I said curtly as I stood up and walked over to a chest where I kept my possessions. 

Opening it I took out a quill, a pot of ink, sealing wax and parchment. I placed the lamp on the table.

I could hear the door close softly behind me; putting everything on the table I walked over to Legolas.

Standing before him again I crossed my arms and spoke softly, "Maybe Tivaer doesn't understand but you do. You will write a letter stating that you and Cassandra have gone on ahead to the Shire to visit your hobbit friends, and you couldn't wait for the rest of the train. If you do not, Cassandra will die. If you try to escape, Cassandra will die. I hope you understand. A mistake would make things very….messy. " I said looking at him, my head tilted.

Unchaining his ankles and wrists, I pocketed the key and turning I walked toward the table, my back to him.

I heard no noise or movement, but I could feel his heat directly behind me as I stood, his body tight with anger. 

I sat down and said curtly, "Put the knife down. You won't kill me. You couldn't then and you wont do it now. Foolishness doesn't become you."

Quiet.

He sat across from me. 

"Give me the knife," I said putting my hand out.

He put it on the table and looked at me amused, "If I wanted to free myself Raveyn, I wouldn't need a knife."

"Write," I said, and watched as he deftly took the quill; his hand flew across the brittle page, smooth elegant strokes gradually filling the page.

When he finished he handed it to me and I reviewed it. Perfect.

"Your ring highness," I said as I carefully folded the letter and melted sealing wax over it. 

Pressing the imperial seal on the ring into the wax, I let it cool.

"What are you going to do with us?" He asked carefully, as I turned to go put the lamp on the wall.

"Whatever I damn well please," I said absently as I tried to hook the lamp on. The ring was bent and the hook had to be forced through it. 

When I finished I turned and stared at an empty barn. My hand immediately went to the knife in my boot as I peered around in the darkness. The lamp gave very little light, and left much of the room in darkness. 

He was calling my promise, forcing me- bastard.

"T-" was all I managed to get out before he slipped out, behind the pillared shadows and pushed me to the ground his hand quickly wrapping around my mouth.

My knife rose as I twisted, trying to loose myself. He tangled his legs agilely in mine and with his other hand grasped my wrist and gave it a shrewd twist. The knife clattered to the floor and I gasped in pain- I raised my elbow fully prepared to jam it into his solar plexus as I tried to kick out angrily. 

He twisted lithely again and managed to completely still me, his body a hard carapace around mine; all sinews and steel.

"That was very foolish my love. Turning your back on me? I suspect it was the wine," his eyes became flinty as he stared hard at me, "When did you begin to drink?"

I tried to bite his hand but he merely tightened his grip around my jaw, keeping it closed.

He turned my head to face him, "Well we are in quite a compromising position aren't we Raveyn?" he said, his body flush against mine.

"But you have me trapped don't you? If I run, I won't be able to get to Cassandra in time. Even if I knock you out, I still won't manage to get all the guards before they kill her. But I also have you trapped." 

Damn damn DAMN.

He released his grip from my mouth, and tightened his arms about my waist as looked at me expectantly.

"Well?" He said cocking one eyebrow.

I said nothing, frustration bubbling hot as I cursed my stupidity in releasing him on my own. I should have at least had Tivaer guarding the doorway and my sword trained at his throat. No instead I turned my _back_ on him. What bloody monumental arrogance. I should have cleared my head at least before I came waltzing in, so sure of myself. 

"Ah. Nothing. Silence. Because if you do yell, then I have nothing to lose and I slip away. And don't tell me I can't escape. Your men would be stumbling puppets in the dark, they would have better luck catching the wind. The only hold you have on me, is that I want Cassandra out alive. But you want me more than you do Cassandra. That makes you vulnerable" he finished reasonably, his eyes burning now as his body melded to mine.

"Quite the logician. One would hope that after thousands of years you might be able to reason properly. Congratulations highness," I bit off, infuriated by his calm demeanor.

He didn't respond, he just looked at me almost…tenderly. It brought back memories. Beautiful memories. I turned away.

"Let me go. You have proved your little point. But it hasn't changed anything. Cassandra dies if you make the slightest mistake and one would hardly want to lose their bride to be now would they?" I said fiercely.

"Bride?" He said confused, " Cassandra and I aren't marrying," he said, disbelief and incredulity in his voice. 

Every bitter word I had planned to fling at him, died suddenly in my throat.

I said slowly, "Your not marrying Cassandra?"

"No" he said, "in the future kindly ask me, and only me, about my nuptial plans. I would, naturally, be the best informed," he said warmly.

"Were you jealous?" he asked casually.

"No," I said too quickly and loudly.

He looked at me and smiled. When Legolas smiled….

There was quiet for a long time, and I just lay there, comfortably, tangled in him. 

Quiet.

"Raveyn is everything al-" Tivaer's last words came to a sputtering halt as he saw us; and I belatedly remembered my position.

What in the seven hells was I doing?

"You bastard!" I yelled and kneeing him on the groin I picked myself up.

"Taking advantage of women in an alcoholic stupor…" I muttered angrily as I walked stiffly toward Tivaer who was looking at me as if I'd sprouted horns.

I glared at him.

"Chain him. Have Donor deliver this letter to the tavern master."

"Raveyn…." Tivaer began hesitantly. 

I stared steadfastly at him. 

He shook his head and with a sigh walked toward Legolas. 

I walked out the door and didn't look back.

*************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This chapter came after quite a long delay. Most of it burned hot and cold due to the nature of Legolas and Raveyn's romance. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it. I don't know when the next one will be out. 

This chapter however is dedicated to all the fans of this story. I really hadn't planned on finishing it, and with chapter ten I had decided to put the story away for a variety of reasons. The only thing that made this chapter come out was you guys. So seriously, I just wanted to say thank you to everybody. This chapter is yours.

Any criticism would be welcome as usual. Thank you.


	12. From the beginning

AUTHOR'S NOTE

It seems that the main criticisms I get concerning this story are in regards to the POV changes. For a while I continued with them, but attempted to make them lengthier in order to compensate: I continued with them for two reasons. The first was because I felt it was more of a challenge to write in different POV's, because each delves into that character in particular's mind, and I generally enjoy that. Narrator's POV is a bit of a cheat because it allows me to go into all the character's minds. The second was because I felt it developed the characters further, and added to the story. So I did have my reasons, but I for this chapter I have opted for something different. I am going to try one POV only, That of Raveyn. and end with a different POV, Leia's. 

There were also some critic's regarding the heavy amount of angst in this relationship, **Anna**, in particular mentioned it. This chapter will see an abatement, or a catharsis rather. Things reached to a breaking point in the last chapter, but I felt that was necessary, it was after all the first time the two had met in two years. So Angst was needed in the last two/three chapters because I didn't feel it would be right without it, not as realistic. Particularly for Legolas and Raveyn's reunion. There is a lot of anger there, and hurt feelings. I couldn't have her rush in and explain everything to him. Pride is unfortunately a failing on both parties. So this will see the frantic rollercoaster ride that those two confused characters have been on start to slow down and ease into a more steady rhythm. Most of it hinges on Raveyn's past, and in this chapter it comes out in droves. A necessary release for her.

There were also some concerns regarding Raveyn's character and her general bitchiness or reprehensible behavior. I believe **Anna** mentioned that her behavior isn't much better than Legolas'. That is exactly right. Her behavior isn't much better and she shouldn't be let off the hook at all. She is a fundamentally flawed character with several chips on her shoulder and a painful past. You should get mad at her. But if everybody in the world acted reasonably and rationally and did the right thing, then the world would be a very calm rational and utterly boring place. 

I hope everyone enjoys this the twelfth installment. It was a pleasure to right. And a heartfelt thanks to everyone who brought up points where they felt the story needed to be touched up and worked. Every little bit helps; Thank you.

***********************************************

Raveyn's POV

I left immediately to my lodgings, storming past the muddied little well. I tried not to think at all. About anything. 

"Gods" I muttered as I stretched out on the hay, the pain in my back easing slowly into a dull throb as I lay there, weariness settling into my bones. 

I thought about nothing at all.

Gradually sleep stole over, and my eyelids closed, as I slipped peacefully into black oblivion…. 

I awoke several times during the night, drowsy surfacings that showed blurry images hovering over me, I could make out two faces before I went under again, stealing into restless sleep. 

I dreamed.

I was in a vast field of meadow grass that stretched for as far as the eye could see. I was in the middle, dressed in a loose white shift, and I was walking through it, looking from side to side, for something. I remember I was pressed looking for something, something important but I couldn't find it and I kept walking. Side to side, and walking through fields and fields of dimpled grass waving silently in the breeze, looking. Looking… 

I awoke, my eyes blearily opening in the dimmed darkness. The sun was setting I thought idly, as I stared at the dying light passing through the slits between the boards. I couldn't recall the last time I had slept so soundly, or for so long.

"Awake are we?" She said, her voice coming from the far table.

"Leia?" I asked drowsily as I rubbed my eyes, turning my head to the corner, and attempting to make her out in the dimness.

"Of course. Who else would wait for you to wake up love?" She said, a hint of a smile on that paledrawn face. She wasn't looking well.

I grimaced slightly as I stretched, and turning, sat with my back against the wall, my breath coming out in soft puffs.

"How long have I been asleep?" I mumbled.

"A good day and a half I'd say. I didn't wake you. You needed it," she said firmly.

A day and a half. I didn't feel well. No, no that wasn't it. I didn't feel anything. I sat lazily in limbo, my mind blank. It was rather curious this feeling. This nothing. Rather curious…

We sat in silence for a good while; with Leia just watching me, and I her. So much of our relationship relied on the unspoken that I took the quiet for granted now. Always a great deal of silence between Leia and I; a wide sea of quiet waters. It usually soothed me. But this time, Leia was waiting. 

She sat across from me now, at the other end of a room and looked at me hard, her eyes dark beads as she sat so stilly a passerby couldn't tell her from the wooden structure she sat on. 

"We need to talk," she said suddenly, her mouth opening and closing, her words falling like oil on a hot griddle.

"So talk," I said, my tone carefully modulated ambivalence. 

"About you," She continued, still staring fixedly, not giving an inch. 

It must have taken a lot of courage for her to broach this subject with me I thought absent mindedly. At the moment, I didn't much admire her for it.

"No love, I am afraid not today. I only do self-dissections later on in the week, and the only consultant allowed is the Wine I'm afraid," I said my smile not reaching my eyes.

"Raveyn you are-," she began, her voice a soft coax as she said my name on a painful sigh. 

I stared calmly at her, my eyes going dead, as I spoke, soft warning in my voice, "There are very few things I value on this earth Leia. You are one. But do not try our friendship. Not now." 

The last words were said with such menace, it surprised even me. I turned away, ashamed for once. It came so easily now, so readily, that desire to push away. An old blade, knicked and worn but time tested and loyal. And so easy to use.

"What friendship? We have one Raveyn? You never talk to me, you never confide in me. And every day that passes I see you lose more ground to whatever nameless foe your battling. Tell me _friend_, what should I do?" She said, speaking so softly, her words a plea for understanding.

The retort was already rising to my lips, and I felt it slip from its sheath, gliding twistingly on my tongue, only needing a little push. 

It never came though; the look in Leia's eyes stopped me cold.

If ever concern could be expressed so eloquently, if ever pain and love could be sent on a gaze…

Words died on my tongue, and I could do nothing but listen, to the only person who had never let me down, and never asked anything from me.

"I don't know anymore Raveyn. I told myself when we left Rivendell I would look after you. I had never done that before you see," she said, shy suddenly as tears pushed over her eyes, "I mean looked after someone properly. Maybe if I had then _he_ wouldn't have died." Her features twisted with pain as she remembered, feelings and thoughts flitting like wind over her face. 

"With you, I thought to myself, that here was someone I cared for. Here was someone who cared for _me_," she said, hitting her hand against her chest, "And the day you came to me, crying, I made a promise to myself. I _swore_," she said her last word fierce and pushed through clenched teeth as tears trailed glistening lines down her cheeks.

She came and knelt before me, taking my face in her callused hands.

"And then it started and I've watched you waste away before me, for two years, without knowing what to do or what to say. I've seen you eat nary a bite for days, and drink naught but wine. Your wasting from the inside out and I've had to watch you silently without knowing what to do, your tongue growing crueler with each passing month. I didn't know what to do," she continued as my own tears slid down over her hands, my answering pain spilling hot and pouring through ever pore, "Do you know what that feels like? That helplessness that rides you day to day and sleeps in your bed at night…" She said, her voice quieting to a hushed plea - "Do you know the _worthlessness_ that comes with it?"

Her eyes bore into mine as she shook me, her voice trembling on her question, "Do you?"

She spoke simply; her words all heart and feeling. So simply, I thought, my world now blurred and dim, as my mouth opened to say anything, anything at all. But nothing came, and I cried red.

I knew the truth for myself; I could feel it resonate, like hell's drum, in my bones. And I accepted it as cool as you please, with a tankard of wine, and a "Just one more."

But never once had I thought how it would affect Leia. That it would hurt her. It had never occurred to me once, in my brooding selfish pain, that I wasn't alone. So simple the answer would seem but it had never occurred to me I thought with anguish as she hugged me tightly, as if she never meant to let me go. I cried, wracking sobs that came choking from my heart, as I sought to rid myself of every ugly emotion, every failed dream or hope, every blighted memory, in a wash of saltine crystals.

"Please love, for me, pull _yourself out_. _LIVE_. You did the same for me once, and I'll be damned before I let you go down that road. It's so lonely love, so cold." She said holding me tightly as I sobbed softly into her shoulder, emotion pouring thickly like black bile.

She held me for a long while, as I cried and cried, everything emerging hissing into the light. I let everything fall away and shatter, breaking into a hundred million pieces, with a hundred million tears covering them. A shattered past under a salty sea, and all was still. 

"It wasn't only because of him." I said at last, my shoulders still shaking with dry sobs. I could feel her smile against my hair as she said quietly, "I know. I know." 

Comfortable quiet again. And then-

"But you need to tell him dear. He needs to hear it," she added after a while, rubbing gentle circles across my back. 

"No," I said stubbornly, "He doesn't deserve to."

"Of course he doesn't," Leia said understanding arching her voice, "But he's a man. You have to allow for a certain amount of emotional stupidity where men are concerned," she said matter-of-factly.

"Legolas is emotionally retarded?" I asked, a persistent smile threatening to break free.

"Of course he is. You treated him as one would a woman, with the belief that he would act rationally and logically. That was where you went wrong dear. And then they accuse us of irrationality," she said, 'harumphing' in a most unladylike manner. 

"Elves are supposed to be the superior race. One would assume-" I said, ambivalence tingeing my tone.

"Superior race my arse. If he has the necessary equipment you should immediately take for granted the fact that sometimes blood flow reverses direction. Their brains starve dearie," she said in a conspiratorial whisper. 

I felt a bursting in my heart, a swelling happiness that came upon me as suddenly as spring, while sitting next to Leia. I laughed, a sharp sound that rang through the barn, disturbing the birds in the rafters. They took off in a flurry, and soon we found ourselves in the midst of feathers, slowly drifting, tumbling like little puffs of white colored red and orange by the dying sun. 

"Tell him. When you do you will feel as if you could cloud dance over a hundred seas, trust me. He is only a man dear. Only a man who loves you more than he can say. It tears at him but he loves you, and don't you dare tell me he doesn't. Cassandra, may her soul rot uncomfortably in Sauron's darkest hell," Leia said on a breath, " is nothing. She never was. You think he didn't feel, somewhere, the shallowness, and evil that drove her? He's suffered enough lass; those kind of men, the good, honorable ones, have their consciences to torture them, and his will be burning him for some time. You needn't stoke the flames, he'll do it himself."

The prospect was unusually appealing. Self torture. I'd never thought of it before. 

"Should I go now?" I said unsure.

"Best do it now, so then when you finish you can come help me pick the plumpest chickens for dinner tonight. Your first real meal in a long time I daresay," she said in disapproval, the thought of me turning down chicken dumplings anathema to her.

"Can't Donor help you? The damn things move so fast-"

"Last time Donor fell into the well, and we had to fish him out. It was not pleasant. Now," she said hauling herself up and me with her, " Get it over with, and then you can eat a good meal. And maybe have _one_ cup of wine. If your good." She shoved me out the barn door and with an encouraging smile shut it in my face. 

One cup of wine? One?!! She had to work on her persuasion skills I thought as I trudged across the square.

Opening the doors I glanced in, peering through the darkness. He was still chained, spread eagled on the wall, and his eyes gleamed in the dark, two polished blue jewels.

As I lit the lamps I turned and looked at him, that familiar heat rushing through me as always. 

His tunic was still hanging tattered about his lean physique, and around his wrists, where the manacles had chafed his skin, was dried blood. Hawk eyes still followed me as alertly as ever, but there was a weariness about him. A slow weakening. I had hurt him.

Walking swiftly toward him I averted my eyes as I released his locks, and stepped away. 

He looked at me pointedly, as if trying to fathom my purpose. He rubbed absently at his wrists as he stepped away, his whole being focused on me. I rummaged through the trunk and came up with some healing ointment and bandages. Placing them on the table I went to get some water from the clay pot in the corner of the room. The water was pleasantly cool.

When I turned toward him he was still by the wall, looking at me, his eyes and face a mask, that familiar imperial hauteur cloaked about him again. 

I walked toward him and carefully took his wrists into my hands. They were scratched, but he wasn't badly wounded. If the idiot hadn't kept struggling he wouldn't have been hurt at all, I thought irritably.

I moved toward the table, gripping his wrist and pulling him insistently in tow behind me, when his hand twisted smoothly out of mine, and encircling my wrist in a quick viselike grip he snapped me back to him.

As he held my hand aloft he bent his head down, those eagle eyes glowing like black pools under a clear blue sky. His voice was rough edged with lack of sleep, and harsh as he said, "Since when did you play healer Raveyn?" 

He held me close, that curtained fall of white blonde lying like gleaming silk across his shoulders, and his stance was locked as he waited for my answer, his eyes darkening steadily.

"Let it rest Legolas. I am trying to be nice. Let me." I said forcing the words out.

Amazingly, and blindingly sudden, he looked amused; dropping my wrist and with a decorous bow, he said, "After you my lady."

Only us I thought miserably as I marched to the table. No wonder we matched. Here we were in a potentially explosive situation, and he was sketching bows. And I was playing healer. We were both insane.

He held out his wrists as he sat down elegantly; it no longer bothered me how a man in rags could still exude more grace and presence than an entire army of courtiers. I accepted it with grace, I thought mildly as I smeared ointment roughly on his wrists. I wasn't jealous I said to myself as I tied the bandages tight around his wrists. With luck it would cut off his circulation.

He didn't grimace once. Merely looked at me the whole time with that fixed preying gaze, waiting. 

I turned and paced the room trying to get my thoughts in order. How to start how to start. And what to say?

"You wanted the truth love? I can't promise you that. Its much too weighty a burden for my shoulders," I said facing him squarely, about ten paces across the room, "but I can promise you my truth. That I can do. All you have to do is listen. Can you?" I asked seriously. 

He sat shoulders straight and limbs carefully folded, his pose seemingly relaxed. But I could feel more than see the tension that wired him, in those deceptively placid pools of melting blue. 

"After I am done, you and Cassandra can go. We'll give you a horse and rations and blow kisses as you leave. I won't be able to keep you any longer without bringing down an entire army of elves on my head; that kind of thing wreaks havoc on business," I said airily, "particularly if you are in the pillaging industry. How long will it take them to discover that neither you nor Cassandra were seen at any of the inns along the way to the shire? Not very long, so I have very little time…there was something else let me see, let me see…. Oh yes," I said snapping my fingers my studied calm brilliantly carried through "any notions of revenge your beloved may harbor in that white heart of hers, or any desires on your part to find me, will only amount, alas, to failure. You will not find me, that I guarantee" I said a smile touching my lips and turning, hands on hips, I asked bluntly, "do you understand?"

It was impossible to tell what he thought of my statement. His eyes, if anything became even more calm, sluggish almost as he withdrew. Something, some stray thought of his elicited a small tug of his lips, as wry amusement flitted over his features. Stillness soon settled again as an uneasy assent fell between us. Whether or not he agreed with my intentions I frankly didn't care. It was what I intended to do. That was all that mattered. 

"All right lets begin shall we? My truth I promised, and where to begin? So muddy it is and so long ago" I said, gathering my thoughts. 

"I suppose at the beginning is the usual course of things. I was born in a small village. One of those nondescript villages that dot the countryside like fungal growths," I said dispassionately. "I came howling into this world, one frigid winter evening; a day so bitterly cold it wreaked havoc on the seeded crops. The temperature on the day of my birth, may perhaps have some bearing on my personality. I was never sunny, even at the best of the times, and those I could count on one hand and still have fingers left over. My mother died in childbirth. My father never spoke of her, but whenever her name, Elianne, chanced to be happened upon, there was this…this light in his eyes. Always this happiness, always," I paused savoring those memories again, like on old old wine aged to perfection. I had forgotten what pleasure memories could bring.

Shaking my head I began to pace again, my eyes traveling over the room, looking everywhere but at him. 

"Remember the painter? The old man who could paint with a skill to be envied by those on high above…" I said proudly, "That was my father," I said, tears coming unbidden to my eyes as I stared intently at a loose plank in the wall. 

"There are some men, who can change lives through important decisions they make high in state. But there are others who need not go so far, who just by living, can change those around them. Those are the good men, the ones whom always shine above the rest because spite and jealousy never touch their hearts, nor bitterness and envy their tongues. They are _good_," I emphasized heatedly, "in every sense of the word, and it casts a glow about them that draws others and soothes them. I am not like my father," I continued laconically, "If I was I would be dead by now," I said. Their was curiosity in his gaze, and concern, but I didn't see Legolas anymore. My eyes passed through him, through the barn and the square and the town and the hills to settle in the remote peaks of Blighted Hope as I sat frozen, awash in regret.

_Memories…_

I loved that old man; I loved him so much that it hurt, and I never told him. Not once did I ever tell father how much his only child ever truly loved him. And a day never passed that I didn't I wish I had been like him. To have earned the respect and name of Tyrolbain Crawford. Painter. Husband. _Father_. 

I continued briskly, my words flowing faster and faster tumbling over themselves

"We lived happily and simply. Father, not knowing how to raise a girl, found a very simple solution. He raised me as a boy. I studied hard, and devoured whatever texts I could find. Often merchants would pass through, and I would nitpick at them for hours, taxing their patience as I peppered them with question after question. They brought books with them. All kinds of books - one of them was an old forgotten tome written in elvish script. It took me two years to decipher it, and all manners of research but I did it eventually." I said proudly, it had been no easy task, and my father had been so proud that day. So very proud that _his_ daughter could read elvish. The road that took me down…

Brushing the thought away, I continued, not looking at Legolas, "In the course of my studies I had also discovered that I had a gift for logic. I could reason quite adeptly through some of the neatest little puzzles, and I enjoyed picking them apart slowly, savoring the different complex threads that held them together. I had talents; I was a talented child - naïve, and foolish but never let it be said that Raveyn was not without her gifts," I said smiling archly, my chin up in false pride.

He had said nothing throughout all this, keeping quiet and still, a lithe cat crouched in the corner, muscles tensed for the pounce. I didn't look at his face; and averted my eyes again to the sparse furniture that dotted the room.

"But all good things must come to an end, and what an end it was… We'd heard rumors of course of the war, and the men of the village had built walls around it. Huge towering walls that they believed would be able to hold back anything. We were simple village folk. We didn't know anything of the world; all we did know was that trouble was coming. And fast. But you see, our mistake was that we prepared for trouble," I said tilting my head as my voice sweetened like rancid honey, "Because Prince, it wasn't trouble that hit us that day; it was black evil that poured over our walls and ran floodlike through our streets; sinuous coils sliding between stones and into homes. The walls exploded and went flying like hay in the wind, and things came toward us. Ugly mean looking things who fought with men against us," I said pain creeping slowly into my voice as the scene unfolded before me again. I had stood, blood streaking my dress plain white dress as I watched everything I had ever loved crumble and sink back into the earth. 

"We never stood a chance, and no one had time to pray. It was our time to give death his due, and we paid. Oh did we pay…" I said rubbing at my face, " I was a young woman at the time, a girl for all practical matters. To say I was horrified would be putting things mildly. The only thing that kept my mind from freezing in shock was the thought of father. I had to get him, I had to get him, was what kept running through my mind over and over, the same bell tolling every heartbeat. I did find him, eventually."

I didn't want to continue. Sitting there, my throat swelling, my heart bleeding I didn't want to. It was so _hard…_ I hadn't expected it to be so hard. 

"Do you love your father Legolas?"

The question confused him. His brow furrowed as he regarded me, the question turning over in his mind, like the tumblers of a lock. The obviousness of the answer I suppose halted him; it seemed too easy. 

"Could you imagine life without him?" I asked.

He knew then. There was sympathy in those poets' eyes; but there could never be understanding. 

In my idyllic life, death had never really intruded. It had never even occurred to me that my father would die; I had thought death couldn't touch a man so _alive_. Naïve. Foolish. Stupid stupid _stupid_.

"He was by our house, or what was left of it. It had been torn apart, and oozing from between the rocks and broken rafters I could see trails of yellows, oranges, blues and greens, a vibrant sea of brilliance. I still remember vividly the picture it made; I could appreciate the mocking irony," I said, my eyes bright.

"He was a little ways to the side, a small crumpled lump of grey. His hair, his face, his eyes, his clothing the sky the ground everything grey. " I said shaking my head from side to side as tears slipped out and burned trails down my face. Everything save for the blood. It pooled around him, a malignant tumor, growing blackly as I watched. I tried to stop it I remembered, I tried to put it back; cup it and put it back. My hands had been stained with that sticky warmth, all the way up to my elbows. What a pitiful sight I made. What a pathetic little girl. 

"You see Legolas, you may have seen the horrors of the world a hundred fold, but I was untried in nightmares. That day _broke_ _me_," I said my voice raw with emotion.

I was getting carried away I thought furiously wiping away those accusing tears. Giving a little laugh, " Broke who I was and created me," I said the last word in vicious glee.

"Me now. Me with secrets and hurts and faults and betrayals and _strength_. Above all strength," my eyes were wild as I spoke.

"Is that all you see?" he said incredulity in his voice.

"Don't you dare tell me that wasn't what you saw. Don't you dare," I said angrily, rising.

"The little shadow girl in her corner always hiding, skittish and wild, with those big eyes holding secrets. What a puzzle. Were you _bored_ highness?" I said with disdain. 

He remained seated and shook his head wearily those pretty blues wounded. 

"That was never the case. Never. Deny it if you will but you know."

"Really," I said my eyes wide, "Know what? What do you _see_ when you _see_ _me_? Goodness, beauty, light? Faugh! You're lying," I said spitting my words out like darts.

He rose then, his shoulders sweeping back as he tensed ready to speak.

I had to finish first.

Then we could fight. I looked forward to it, I thought harnessing my anger, using it to push away lesser emotions.

"Stop. Sit down. You wanted to listen didn't you? Hear my story? Well then let me finish, because it just gets better from here."

I crouched, smiling widely.

"They took a small rag tag band of prisoners, and dragged us along with them. Slowly each day sapped away at their strength. The only way to survive in those wastes, was to feed off hate and anger. They couldn't, whether they were too innocent, or too weak I don't know. But I do know that I took my fill," I said watching him, " I wallowed in it tell it glazed my eyes and filled my mind with crazy dreams that blurred any line between reality and insanity. But hope came one day. Hope always comes," I said acridly, " They had caught an elf, a messenger, and in their stupid excitement, they had killed him. The only problem you see, was this was a very important elf carrying a very important letter. The letter," I said looking at him wide eyed, "was in _code_. While they battled it out amongst themselves, idiocy waging war against idiocy, I perused it carefully, the tumblers all coming into place as I put it together. It had ceased to become a message as soon as I'd deciphered it. Now, it was our salvation. Our salvation," I said reiterating the word softly, wonderingly. I had the best intentions…

" I didn't give a damn about elves off in a faraway place," I said suddenly, "All I thought was that I could save my friends now. So I decided to bargain, the information in the letter for our freedom. It was a simple code, but they wouldn't be able to break it. After arguments shouted back and forth, where I found myself on the point of a sword more than was healthy, they agreed, and when I had told them the contents, they grunted and promptly slew everyone but me. Everyone. For my insolence they said. And they laughed. I watched as they killed everyone of them. The look in their eyes…." I had to laugh then. Laugh or cry and I didn't want to cry. So I couldn't stop laughing as the irony of that situation hit me. I had been trying to save them. The sound rose angry as I kept laughing. 

Somebody once said happiness is good health and a bad memory. I wasn't so blessed. To the end of my days I would be able to recall every anguish, every glance that passed across their features as they died, bleeding to death horribly at my doing. So many sins, so many mistakes. Stupid silly girl. Raveyn wasn't without her gifts…

"That was the first I suppose, in a long line of mistakes," I added, inflecting my tone with cool lightheartedness again. 

"As you can imagine I was delivered trussed and bound to Saruman. They had told him all about the clever little human. I think it galled him to admit that he failed at something I excelled at. And I was a woman. A scraggly mousy haired starved waif to be sure, but a woman nonetheless," I remembered visibly our first meeting. He had stared at me icily over beetled brows, his hair flowing white against his robe. White. I had been amused when I first saw him. Everything amused me then. Such mocking purity… 

"He put me in the library, set me to translating. I had refused to speak to him. Whether it was impertinence or a death wish I am still not quite sure. But it infuriated him, and he turned almost purple with rage as he threatened me with everything under the sun, and gave me quite a few lashings. But when you have nothing to lose you see, well... It's a different game then. You play, more…risky," I said, savoring that word with all its implications. We danced, Death and I, for many a day; tell I came to know his promised comforts like the back of my hand. 

I chanced a glance at Legolas and he was watching me intently; for a brief second, I felt that he knew what it was like. That he knew and could feel my pain. There was a kinship in those eyes that cracked like lightning across any distance I tried to build. That kept pulling and drawing no matter my bitterest efforts to pull free. Ironies abounded in my world.

Time to continue.

"I had however, gotten far too cocky in my new role, and my attempt at blasé indifference failed miserably when he brought in a telegram for me to decipher. Because this time he also brought a little child. A boy whose cheeks were filthy where mud had caked around dried tears and mucus, and who didn't cry at all. It was unnatural how still and quiet he was, a mere doll that breathed," I wondered aloud, "They had sucked all the life out of him… For each day it took for me to decipher that message, one would die. I worked feverishly all night, and had it ready before dawn. I was given a glare and the boy was spared. Or at least I think he was. I had no way of knowing for sure, for all I knew Saruman could have gone out and pitched him as a meal to the dogs. But I had to do it, for myself. Each life I felt I saved, compensated for the ones I had been responsible in destroying." Tears slipped from the corners of my eyes and I brushed them away again, furiously. He had to see that that was why. It wasn't only saving lives. It was my _redemption_. I needed to atone.

"The telegrams didn't mean anything. They were nameless people in far away places that I knew nothing about. But the ones that I could save, those I could do something about. Finally came that last message. Concerning the sixteenth battalion. This one, this one was very important to Saruman," I said bitterly. He had stood before me, his eyes gleaming, bug like and putrescent in their greed as he shook my arm, his fingers like white worms gnawing at me. 

I stood up and walked over to Legolas, straddling the bench as I faced him, my eyes downcast,

"I'm sorry for the friends you lost that day. It must have been cruel for you, to have known them for so long. I would hate me too. But," I said shaking my head as I tried to explain, "I had to do it you see? Even if I could change my actions I wouldn't because I had to do it. There was no choice. There was none, not for me and that's the truth. After the sixteenth, I made my escape. The guard had grown lax about me and they also rightly figured, that anyone escaping from Isengaard could easily be brought back. But I did escape. And I hid in the one place I knew that Saruman would never think to look. The Dungeons of Isengaard," I said to him. Another mistake, although I didn't think it then. That place sowed nightmares and fed on them, it sucked you of everything you ever dreamed or hoped, feeding off you till you went mad. 

"I kept a journal, a trifle but it kept me sane; it was bounded with loose bits of paper and cloth and it recounted everything. Every anguish and doubt that afflicted me. That's where you must have gotten your information. No one else could have known. I don't know how your elf found it, I lost it in the dungeons. I don't know and I don't care. I have told you my truth. My whole truth and nothing but my truth. Make of it what you will. But there you have it."

Silence.

I looked at him, and breath grew still in my throat as my hand surreptitiously stole to the dirk at me side.

He was furious. More angry than I had ever seen him, his rage building before me as I stood statue still, cold flowing off him and wrapping around me. His eyes had bled of all their color, as white shot their blue depths. Cold that seemed to grow as he sat, not moving at all, as if blood had frozen in his veins. So this was what it mean to face elven wrath. I quickly stepped away from the bench drawing my weapon fluidly. He glanced at me then, his eyes empty, windy ice caverns. He watched me lazily, not moving at all, not threatened at all. 

He stood up, and I shifted backwards. 

"I will call the guards, if you don't step back immediately," I said my threat lingering impotent in the air.

"They wouldn't be able to hold me," he said simply, a matter of fact, no arrogance or pride in his tone. 

I twisted, turning to run, when he moved, crossing distance between us faster than a thought, and like an eel he shifted his body so my thrust slid easily past him and then wrapping one arm about my waist to still me, his other hand tightened its grip around my wrist as he shrewdly twisted the knife out of my nerveless fingers. He pulled me flush against his hard, unyielding body, and I could feel anger pulsing steadily around him.

I struggled in that implacable grip confused and upset. 

He looked down at me pain in his eyes.

"Ellivir…" he said, his voice a muted whisper.

I turned to him inquiringly.

He was clenching his teeth and an angry muscle ticked in his jaw.

He looked at me, humiliation in his eyes, "I am sorry. My lady," he said, his voice thick with sincerity and regret, "I am sorry. I was a fool, such a fool," he said. 

He looked at me tenderly, his fingers dancing across my face, tracing my jaw. 

"To be taught my place, by a woman so many years my junior," he said as his fingertips touched my lips.

My mouth went dry and sticky. The tenseness faded, replaced by a hotter more identifiable emotion. My heart began to pound now, and not with fear.

He perused my face, as if seeing me for the first time, trying to memorize every feature, every lash, every curve of my face.

"To have found my place, beside a woman far better than me" he said in on an indrawn breath.

And then his body molded to mine as kissed me gently. 

Persuasively I thought through a dull red haze as my mouth opened under the angled pressure of his. 

Sinfully I thought, as his tongue licked at my top lip, and slid hotly into my mouth.

His hands slid into my hair, grabbing fistfuls as he pulled me roughly into him, his mouth working feverishly over mine as fire lit in my veins. His body lay completely unmoving beside mine, but his mouth…his tongue his teeth and those husky guttural words whispered between breaths by a drowning man to a drowning woman. 

I writhed against him, hips twisting seeking release as I focused only on him, the moment dwindling to a single point of light, brilliant in its preciseness.

Chords hummed across my skin and I felt cool air hit my heated skin. I observed disoriented, my shirt fall, ever so slowly to the floor, and lifting my eyes I met his.

Thickly lashed, and of a blue only found in unfathomed seas, they lit up now, burning spars in the gathering darkness; a light to follow in the gloom. There was a promise there, a devil-may-care smoldering, that I swallowed, and it slid searing, down my throat. I barely felt those deft fingers loosening the stays of my britches; barely felt him pick me up and lay me on the rough cot. 

Like a master musician, his fingers danced across my skin, touching each nerve, releasing every passion in an upward spiral of madness. He teased and tempted and seduced every inch of my body, his hands drifting, tracing feather like over the delicate skin of my nipples, now puckered to hard tips. I reached for him, my hands gliding over his flesh feeling muscle rippling sleekly under the skin of my hands. They drifted downward and he stopped me with a soft laugh, trapping my wrists above my head, his eyes nay-saying me.

He kissed me again then, as his hands skillfully found that tender bud, and lazily and oh so sweetly he enticed, and with his mouth he devoured with a ravenousness that left me arching achingly into him, my eyes blind, my every move instinctual; animal. I wanted him.

I gave a low growl in my throat and he lifted his head and looked amused, as his hand kept rubbing slow insistent circles, bringing me oh so slowly to that edge I could feel just out of reach. He simply watched me the whole time as those deft fingers worked, touching every chord, stripping every nerve, releasing every lust. My head went back as moans fell chokingly from my lips as I tried to breathe and feel and fulfill and touch and..and….

"Legolas" I said and felt more than saw his hips lower to mine. My legs wrapped instantly around and urged him faster, but he kept that slow pace, sliding in inch by inch, my loins stretching dizzyingly to fit him and as he plunged in hard I hit that aloof lonely peak, throbbing red and shattering into brilliant blindingly lit shards streaking through me, through my blood as I exploded, my nerves fraying like branches in a harsh wind. He kept that rhythm, slow and fast, slow and fast, tell I lay pliable like wax beneath him, shimmering as he swept us into a furor of passion, raw enough to strip hide from bone. Raw enough to burn the past. 

Consumed in an inferno we both melted, melding together in that thunderous chord that echoed hoarsely through that dimlit barn in nowhere land. 

Leia's POV

I felt a very deep satisfaction this night, a coursing energy that hummed through me. Everything was falling into place more or less. 

I walked outside, enjoying the stillness of the night air; the stars lay strung out across the sky and I just sat there for a while, savoring the majesty of the moment, and the rush that was beginning to build in my veins.

I didn't have much time now. He would be leaving soon and taking _her_ with him. Which reminded me…. 

I glanced behind, smiling musingly at the outhouse they were in. 

"Serve her well highness," I said softly, my words flitting across the square. Ahh it was a glorious night. 

I turned and made my way in the opposite direction, to the little dark shack where she was. Entering I lit the lamps and stood next to her. 

She was furious, her violet eyes gnashing at me as they bulged, red veined. Humiliation tinged those pretty cheeks an ugly mottled purple.

I reached down and undid her gag.

She said nothing at all, using her body language and her face to convey meaning. She flayed me down to bone with that scalding gaze, and tossed the rest in the rubbish heap.

It didn't bother me. I was stronger now. I hadn't known it when I saw her again, and panic had brought back my old feelings. But I had noticed that they ill fit me now, like clothes I had outgrown, cinching in to tight around the seams blocking me. I was bigger now; stronger. 

I smiled at her.

"I feel sorry for you you know. Despite everything I feel sorry for you," and I continued as incredulity widened her eyes, "Yes me, a human. For you an elf. You are the unhappiest creature I have ever seen," I told her sadly, "and I have seen too many in my life. You take pleasure in nothing, and give pleasure to none. You see no beauty in life, only ugliness-"

She interrupted me, "Have you forgotten your place _little_ Leia? Little hunched Leia, scared of her own shadow, skittering like a mouse. _Little little LEIA_. How dare _you_ lecture _me_," she said hissing at me, her words delivered on an acid edge. 

I shook my head, "I am not the little one Cassandra. You are so small in your own eyes you have to make others smaller than you to feel better. But not anymore, not with me. I've come into my own, and you don't frighten me anymore. Does _that_ frighten you?" I asked, one eyebrow raised in question.

Her lips pinched together, as if she had a bad taste in her mouth. 

"I don't know what happened to you, or what lies in your past that has twisted you. But if you don't find your way out, it will be too late. And you will have fallen into a trap of your own weaving, with layer after layer of deception being your undoing," I said sincerely. 

I couldn't tell you why I told her that, why I felt it so important to tell her that. 

I had been doing much thinking over the past few days. And it had led me to Raveyn. And to Cassandra. 

If circumstances had been different I had thought to myself, and if Cassandra had lived Raveyn's life, and Raveyn Cassandra's…would they have gone down the same path? Would I have been looking down at Raveyn now, gold eyes snapping furiously at me?

It had shaken me that thought; Raveyn and Cassandra so very very similar. Both uncannily intelligent. Both driven. Very driven. And both with an inner strength that formed the backbone of their personalities. 

Now wonder they had hated each other so much. Familiarity breeds contempt…

Raveyn had a past that had shaped her life. And Cassandra had a past that had shaped hers. 

She looked into those unfathomable eyes filled with scorn. I heard the door open slowly. He had come. My time was up.

"I wish you happiness Cassandra." I said dusting myself off, regret in my tone.

"Save your wishes and prayers for yourself," she said, still ever the fury, her snarling locks thrown across that vividly pale skin, "I assure you, you _will_ _need them_," she said, the promise deadly as poison in her eyes.

I ignored her and turned to face him. 

"Leaving so soon?" I asked sweetly.

He had the honesty to blush and I saw, underneath the Prince's regalia, the man.

"I will be back," he said in that smooth silk and cream voice of his.

I walked up to him, and looked at him closely. Firm sculpted lips, with even firmer more sculpted cheekbones, sweeping dark lashes with even darker winged eyebrows. And eyes of the most luminous pure blue poured from celestial sky oil. What I saw in those eyes satisfied me.

"Maybe you will. And Maybe you won't," I said with a shrug of my shoulders, "There are two horses in the barn, saddled with provisions, and they should take you as far as Bree. Good bye," I said with a nod and graciously turned to leave.

I didn't hear him move, but as I opened the door a strong hand on my shoulder stopped me, and I turned to look at him questioningly.

He tilted my chin up with his hand, "Thank you my lady," he said gently.

"For what?"

"Understanding," he responded simply and I understood.

I smiled happily.

He brushed his lips briefly against mine, a soft kiss, and then stepped back respectfully.

I closed the door and stepped out into the square, a small skip in my step. He really was very good looking, and it really was such a beautiful night.

"Your looking rather pleased," a rough voice said to my left.

I turned lifting my head.

"That's because I am pleased," I said to him archly.

He looked at me, those wicked green eyes dancing with suggestions for what exactly would be pleasing to him. He held out his hand.

I took it.

************************************

I can just imagine the reactions. I am a bit nervous actually. I hope I have made this chapter realistic enough, emotionally wise, to be able to be swallowed without wincing, and I really hope that you guys liked it. You finally got Raveyn's past, and all in one chunk too. It was her catharsis so to speak, her purging all the bad blood. She needed it. 

I have only one more chapter to write, and it is going to be huge. This one itself was a good 30 pages. And with the next chapter I am going to revert back to the different pov's because…well you will see. 

By the by the quote, Happiness is good health and a bad memory was said by the incomparable Ingrid Bergman.

To the Readers:

Again thank you. I am beginning to sound like a parrot its ridiculous, but you guys are seriously amazing. I could never have finished without you. 

****

Katsy: What can I say? You rock girlfriend. I loved your review it made me so damn happy. That is the most important thing for me, that the characters act the way they are supposed to, in a realistic well fleshed out manner and I am glad beyond words that you felt my characters did that. They were developed enough for you. Thank you thank you! I hope you like this chapter as much as the others. 

****

Ameliebabie: Thank you! I am glad you felt I brought out the emotions well, this story is powered by Raveyn's roller coaster emotions and it was difficult to bring them out without causing problems or eyebrows to raise. Thank you for the praise, and I hope you like this chapter.

****

Leena: That was sort of a joyous reunion right? Hehe. At least he made her a very happy woman for one night…

****

Padme Sky: Your review had me grinning so badly thank you! And each chapter I write I am like, ok how is everybody going to like this one. And I swear each chapter I think you guys will hate it. But you don't. Thanks for your review, it was wonderful.

****

Visions of Time: Legolas would save Cassandra because that's the type of person he is. He is honorable to the core and he would never let her just die. Well mon ami, I am glad you have been enjoying the story and I hope you like this chapter. It came before your school started, so there is the topping on your cake. : )

****

Tigress33: Exactly! That's one of the points I was trying to bring across, that they were miserable without each other. But then again, I wouldn't call them being together cream and pie but hey, it's a different kind of misery. Hehe.

****

Xnedra: Your review was abso-bloody-lutely wonderful. Thanks!

****

Rinlossien: Rinlossien you are my most polite reader. You keep thanking me for sharing my creativity and passion with you. It should be I that thanks you for bothering to read it and give an opinion. 

****

Stefynae: As usual Stephanie, your review was wonderful. You have been there from the beginning and what a dark road it was. Its close to the end though. Thank you for taking the time to read this and review it.

****

Darma druid: You are merciless arent you? I like it. But she did forgive the poor chap. If you really think about it, they were both to blame, if they had communicated, the whole thing wouldn't have happened. But as one reviewer mentioned before, pride fucks you over. And your right, if Raveyn was bent on revenge, she would have sent him away; but that action would have eaten her up inside, and killed her. She needed this catharsis this release, because it had been building for too long. And he was the perfect vessel.

****

Alexis Rayette: Where to start Alexis? You said the story had no stable plot line. I am sorry you felt that way; the only plot line I put in was raveyn. The story revolves around Raveyn and her story and the people in her line. And you said it didn't have a smooth progression and you are absolutely right. It doesn't, its very rough, but I meant it that way purposefully to mirror the eges of Raveyn and Legolas relationship. And as for character development, well you and I differ on the meaning of character development. If you mean I don't delve into the pasts of my characters save for Raveyn, well then you are right. But for me character development, is spinning a character well enough that readers are able to understand and follow their thoughts and ideas, as well as care for them. And as for your last concern, why are Raveyn and Legolas in love? Well for that I asked the readers to believe in a love, that like the elves, was immortal. They connected in a way that wasn't just love, but more recognition. A balancing an acceptance a connection. That's what I tried to bring across anyway. Thank you for your criticism, it was well appreciated. I saw my story through the eyes of someone else.

****

Anna: Thank you for taking the time to tell me how you felt. You were absolutely right, the tension had reached crazy crazy heights. It couldn't go up anymore. But I had to bring the story to that level to allow for this chapter. She had to have her breakdown/release. She had been stretched to thin. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	13. Perchance to dream

Final Chapter

Narrator's POV

She awoke a little while later to find him gone, as she expected: the bed of hay was imprinted slightly by the lines of his body.

A sad, sweet satisfaction filled her as she forced herself to keep still. She didn't try to push his image out of her mind, she'd realized by now how useless that was; it was like a reflection in water, for a little while the turbulence destroys the image but the water always calmed and he always came back clear as day. 

She sighed. 

Leia came in quietly and moved toward her, "They're gone" she whispered.

"I know."

They remained silent for a while, each in their own thoughts when Leia said suddenly, "Do you think he will be back?"

"Yes. But he won't find us."

"You mean he won't find you," Leia specified.

"Especially me."

Leia shook her head in the silence amused at the surety of her younger companion.

"You've always been your own torturer Raveyn, you burn yourself over coals for past actions and roast yourself at the prospect of future ones," Leia said, a sad note in her voice. 

"Well you know what they say about the unexamined life not being worth living," Raveyn quipped laxly.

"Oh by all means examine your life. Just don't pick it apart till even the crows can't find enough to survive on."

"Now Leia you know I would never do that, let scavengers starve? Perish the thought!" She said with mock dismay.

"Such a do-gooder" Leia said smiling.

And so they continued for a little while, their banter easy and amiable. And all thoughts of tomorrow were pushed out of their heads as they savored the sweetness of that leisurely moment. 

And tomorrow… well tomorrow would come tomorrow. 

__

The Next morning

She rose and dressed quickly; they had all gathered at the town square awaiting her arrival. She had after all been the one to call the meeting. Already the sun was beating heavily on the square and the little brown buildings surrounding it, their facades cracked with white, and their foundations trembled with every heavy wind that blew through. It was a desolate setting she thought and one would believe that the people inhabiting this sleepy settlement would be reflections of the tired buildings that stood like dead, dried, desert tree trunks. But vibrancy and life reflected brilliantly off everyone of them, off the russet brown of their skin, off the beady glints in their eyes, and she had to smile at that. She had to laugh at that. Old, young it didn't matter, they each had a yearning for life, a desire to plunder its pleasures and drink the frothy wines from its shores. They were men who wouldn't grow old and wrinkled by a hearth but would die drowning in the dregs of life's tankard. And when asked about regrets, they would give a cracked smile showing rotting teeth and yellow bleary eyes. "I lived," they would say. Their eyes followed her now, as she made her way to stand at the top of the well, energy pulsating from her small frame. 

She regarded each of them in turn, her eyes warm as she fondly grinned at them. 

"We've had a good two years haven't we? We've plundered, wined, dined, and wenched, better than rest. We've been the terror of the countrysides, and had our pick of caravans. Even elves have fallen to us," she said, smiling widely. 

"And do you know why my friends?"

Her voice dropped to a hush as they strained to hear, "Because we were the _best_. The best," And she laughed triumphantly as they cheered. It was a rough laugh scarred with the harshness of life but rich with its simple joys. 

"Its been a pleasure, and an honor to have led the finest band of liars and cutthroats, life doesn't bring you much better than this. I have lived richly with you, perhaps too richly some would argue," she said smiling demurely as somebody shouted, "You could out drink the fat bastard himself!" 

"But sadly, as with all times, this too must come to an end," a quiet fell as the import of her words sank in. They stared at her confused. "I will be leaving you. I have spent two of the most enjoyable years of my life in your company. I have tasted the sweet, salt and bitter of every encounter with you. But my sand's run out, and the furies have come to collect," she said quietly. Whispering started like fire as they frowned mutinously.

"Liar," Donor said coolly as everyone turned to stare at him in shock. 

"What," he said innocently meeting Raveyn's glare, "Sauron would have thrown his hands up and given up if he'd ever met you, you would have argued him into the ground. The whole war could have been avoided if they'd sent you in. I'd have given him half an hour." That effectively broke the ice as the boys jumped on to the bandwagon.

"Half an hour?," Rinthor said guffawing, "the old boy would 'a pissed himself at the mere sight of her."

"Raveyn the terrible" another yelled madly.

"Raveyn the frightful," somebody small at the far corner screamed hysterically.

"Raveyn the-" somebody else began when Raveyn cut him off.

"I get it," she said drily, "Ha ha. And here I was thinking you would be devastated," she muttered pouting.

"Why" Tivaer asked suddenly, "Why now. Is it because of him? He of the golden hair and fair eyes?" He said his voice sweet and pointed. 

The crowd immediately hushed and waited; a gauntlet had been thrown.

She held his gaze for a long time, she saw the hurt there. She had told him this morning and he hadn't taken it well. Not at all. She didn't know if it was because she was leaving, or because he thought Leia would be leaving.

Her eyes were piercing as she said softly, "Do you think that one man can rule me Tivaer?"

He didn't answer and the silence was drawn out painfully in that small square.

"You presume much Tivaer," she said fiercely her voice hawkish in the thin air

"Aye because I've had much to respect," he clipped. 

"Had?" she asked.

He didn't answer and she stepped down and went up to him and whispered briefly into his ear, as the others strained to hear. Leia looked on curiously and the rest strained to here her hushed words.

And then Tivaer's laughter broke like hot water on ice and he gathered her up and spun her around as he laughed and laughed.

"Vagabonds, wretches and villains thrice give cheer to your new captain," she said her arms thrown wide. 

A thunderous cheer rose up like the tides of some great battle and broke over the crowd their raucous cries heard above the vale. 

Leia came up behind her amidst the cheers and said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Never been more sure in my life love," and with that she quickly slipped away, ignoring the slight pain in her chest. She was leaving behind another family again, to find another life, again. 

"For blood's sake its not like I'll never visit," she said to herself crossly wiping away the tears that had traitorously spilled over her cheeks. 

She quickly gathered her few belongings along with several sacks of gold, and saddled her horse. She wanted to make it clean and fast, leave without the necessary mourning and wailing. She went to the stall at the far end, where sitting fat and happy with big round silly eyes was Stubborn. He was surrounded with carrots

"Darling I've got to go again, but this time I can't take you with me," she said, running her hands through his mane. He snorted and kept eating. 

"I see where I stand compared with the carrots," she said softly as she stood up and mounted her dark thoroughbred.

"So I see we are running away again without saying goodbye," Leia said softly leaning against the barn door. 

Raveyn looked at her, surprised. 

"No no, don't explain. Heaven only knows what reasoning you've convinced yourself of this time little one," Leia said shaking her head, "Sometimes I forget how young you are. It's so easy to forget," she said sighing.

"You do what you must, but you come back you hear me. You had better come back." Leia said pressing her lips together tightly trying to still the trembling.

"Now leave, go," she said. 

Raveyn hesitated and turned toward her.

"I will tell Tivaer to clean out soon in case your fair haired love should come. Now go."

Raveyn still hesitated looking at her, her hands lying limply across the reins.

"Go, get! Stubborn foolish girl," Leia said tears now running down her face.

"I'll be back," she said simply and turned her horse toward the open desert.

"And how will you find us pray tell," Leia couldn't help shouting.

Raveyn turned toward her with one eyebrow lifted, her mouth curving slowly into a full amused smile, "Love didn't you know? You can always find your shadow, all you have to do is look back." 

With the last of those words flung behind her, her figure grew smaller as the black demon beneath her chewed up the ground, leaving only small ghost puffs behind that blew away into the vast desert waste. The sun hung suspended above like a shining coin tossed into the sky, mercilessly cracking the ground and the people beneath it. 

Leia watched until she could see no more, and then left. She had to tell Tivaer that they would be having company soon. 

****************************

Leia's POV

I walked numbly back to the square where the men had quieted somewhat, realizing that the erstwhile leader had disappeared. Ex-Leader now. I looked at Tivaer who stood happily watching them. His men now. Will you lead well Tivaer? Will you be just? Good?

I sat down wearily in the shade; the exertions of the past week had taken their toll at last. I sighed. I hadn't felt my age in a long while. 

Raveyn my dearest darling friend, why does life feel heavier without you? 

If only we had met sooner what strength we could have harnessed. What compassion and forgiveness we could have learned. 

I sat in contemplation of past thoughts and regrets that had too late been buried, and future hopes and dreams that had too early been born. Or maybe not…it no longer rested in my hands or even hers at least. It was up to him now. _She_ would have enough trouble trying to elude him. People were so foolish sometimes. She was no exception, but she would have to learn the truth for herself. She was still running. 

I swiped at the flies that had settled around me, looking for life in this dry plain. The desert consumed everything that crossed its path, even death held no dominion over these white sprawling waste lands. Perhaps that was why Raveyn had settled in so easily. She had just slipped in as if she belonged; the desert recognized its own. Or maybe that was the reason she had left. To claim whatever life she had left. Did it matter now?

"I would give all the gold I possess to free your face forever from those frowns" Tivaer said as I turned to look at him, startled.

His good humor had been tempered somewhat and I was sorry for it. Tivaer happy was truly a sight to behold, he lit everyone up with that huge smile that remained undaunted no matter what miseries he'd witnessed. I envied his cheer. 

"All the gold of Gondor wouldn't be dear enough to purchase my troubles" I said sadly braving a smile for him.

We sat quietly in the pregnant silence each having things to say but neither finding the words. I was suddenly fascinated by the rotting wood post next to me. 

And then I remembered what I had to tell him, turning I smiled whimsically as I said, 

" 'He of the golden hair and fair eyes' will be coming soon so we should-" I wasn't allowed to finish as he shushed me, shaking his head. 

He looked at me. Really looked at me. He turned my face to him, and as those brilliant moss eyes bored into mine he asked "Will you stay?"

My eyes fell to our hands which were now clasped together. His was rough and calloused, heavily browned from the sun. I ran my fingertips across the hard ridges of his palm and felt him shiver at my touch. 

Would I stay? 

I turned away dashing the tears that had sprung to my eyes, and feeling all too acutely that pain in my chest. My breath hitched as I shook, trembling as if from the inside out. 

"Leia?" he asked uncertainly as he touched my damp cheek. 

I remembered the first time, when everything had seemed perfect. I knew better now: I knew better not to believe promises of forever. That didn't ease the pain any less. 

When I looked at him again my voice quavered as I spoke haltingly, "Do not give me hope if you are going to take it away. Do not give me …give me love if you are going to leave. I couldn't stand that. I couldn't take it Tivaer. I can't go through that again."

He was taken back and I realized that perhaps I had pushed away. One should never reveal weakness I thought as I tried to still the trembling of my lips. Raveyn had taught me that. I dropped his hand and stood up sharply. 

"Well then it is-" I began harshly my voice hoarse as I tried to pull myself together.

And then as sudden and furious as desert rain his laughter boomed around me. He dropped to one knee and pulled my hand to his, stilling my efforts to pull it back.

"Dearest beautiful lady, have I ever given you reason to doubt my sincerity?" he asked pointedly, the humor had again receded, with only snatches floating in his eyes.

"Were I the poorest woodcutter who survived only on his trade I would cut off my right arm if you asked. Were I a king among kings with treasure and beds piled with silk I would sleep on the cold earth stripped of title and privilege if you were to ask. Madam I am yours body heart mind and soul," he said. She looked at him awed, the tears finally spilling over. 

"Especially," he added seriously, "body." 

I looked at him, the wideness of my smile hurting my lips as I said, "Well what are you waiting for? An invitation?"

He stood up slowly and looked down at me with such tenderness, "This is it Leia. I am giving you a chance to turn back because if you cross this line there is no turning back. I can have a beastly temper sometimes, and god knows I'm a tyrant at heart. I am also extremely jealous and if I so much as catch another man eyeing I wont be held responsible for how many of his bones I'll break. I have many faults, and the only surety I can offer you in this life of mine is love. The love of a bandit who has found late in life the most precious treasure in the world," he said, his voice thick with emotion, as his hands sweetly caught my face. 

"Till the end," I said brushing my lips across his face. 

It had been so very long, that I had almost forgotten what it felt like; that blend of pleasure and dizzying happiness. He kissed me as if his life depended on it, as if his whole being centered on the opening of my lips under his, in the dancing of our tongues, in the mingling of our breath. His arms lifted me up as easily as if I was feather down and as we made our way to his room, I could hear the fierce staccato pulse of his heart.

At last. 

******************************

Narrator's POV

LEGOLAS

Legolas remembered little of that cold night ride to Bree; his mind lay else where as he and Cassandra pounded a hard pace across the desert ground. She was uncharacteristically quiet, her eyes glittering like riverbed stones. She had glanced at him once questioningly with a look he didn't even try to discern. They didn't say a word.

When they arrived, dawn's fingers had already brushed rose light across the sky, illuminating faintly the uniformed ranks of the elves gathered at the edges of town. One gave a shout at the sight of them and the Captain rode swiftly toward him, consternation evident in his smooth features. 

"Majesty" he began, swiftly taking in Legolas' disheveled appearance.

Legolas waved him off and dismounted nimbly, turning to help Cassandra down. 

"Highness why - er..-um.. where have you been?" the flustered Captain said, clutching his helmet tightly at his side.

Legolas merely gazed at him and said, "Make sure her ladyship is comfortably housed."

Those who knew him well saw the faint tension across his brow, and they quietly followed his orders as he walked wearily to the inn. 

She had not forgotten however. 

"Legolas!" Cassandra said sharply a warning in her tone. 

He turned to her then, and calmly perused her face, as he stood languidly his arms lying still at his side. He expected anger, and humiliation. He did not expect such a blatant rage, or thirst for retribution. She watched him closely, her hands clawing at her sides as if trying to reach for something tangible. She pressed her lips tightly together, fighting his gaze: he merely stood with a disquieting calm, his pose deceptively lazy. He saw the rage rise like lava in her eyes, an outpouring of raw emotion. He was neither shocked nor surprised. 

Finally her reserve crumbled and she turned furious, her skirts pushing around her as she stalked off. 

He turned toward the inn and retired to his room. Quickly shedding his clothes he stepped into the hot bath that had been prepared. He had much to think about, and much to plan. He thought about sending a contingent force to search the Downs, but she was far too clever to remain there. The risk was too great, she would have already moved on. 

As the steam gradually faded and the calming heat dissipated his mind took a similar turn toward colder matters. He had let things spin too far out of control at home. That would not be tolerated, that could not be tolerated. It was time to go back and see to things. Honor had to be satisfied. 

"Captain," he said as the man slipped through the door, "We leave for Mirkwood in the morning."

The man nodded and was about to leave when Legolas asked him one more question, "Do you know of any caravans passing on the East West Road in the coming months?"

**********************

Narrator POV

TIVAER AND LEIA

__

A week later, at some dry dusty place…

Tivaer sat, suffocating from heat and boredom in a small hole in the middle of nowhere. His mood had turned black at around noon, as he contemplated the lack of prospects ahead of him. The men hadn't begun to grumble yet, but they would want action soon. He couldn't complain though. He'd been made a happy man. A happy married man. His smile grew as he watched his wife run across the courtyard, scattering the chickens.

"Tivaer. Tivaer look!" Leia said happily clutching a letter in her lap as she ran toward him, clutching her skirts in a harried manner.

"Its from Raveyn!" Leia said beaming, completely unaware of the mean looking hawk perched precariously on her arm. He watched it suspiciously as he warily took the letter from his wife. He didn't like the way it was looking at her hand. 

"Be careful with that thing Leia, go find a stand for it or something," he said as he opened the letter.

She completely disregarded him, "Read it, read it"

He opened it and began to read:

Dearest Leia and Tivaer,

I am sorry I missed the nuptials, I've heard reports that the celebrating caused consternation in Bree, rumor says that a troop of orcs is heading for the city. Didn't I tell you to keep Donor away from the kegs?

As for me, I've been moving about quite a bit. I never figured myself for a traveler until now. Who knew there was so much world to be seen? 

Leia. I've searched my heart for words to say to you and I could find none poignant enough. My friend, I miss you. I miss you.

Give my best to the men,

Raveyn

Tivaer finished it and turned his eyes to the other packet enclosed with the letter. 

Leia silently sniffled by his side, "She didn't have to leave so soon. Travel! She could have traveled with us. We could have traveled," she said sullenly.

Tivaer didn't hear her, he was too busy looking at a series of sketches and diagrams- his smile grew wider as he realized what they were. Pinned to them was a small note, 

__

Consider this a belated wedding gift

-Raveyn

"What is it?" Leia asked over his shoulder uncomprehendingly.

"Plans my love, plans. For a caravan," he said with gleaming eyes. 

__

*****************************

LEGOLAS

__

At Mirkwood

When he arrived nearly the whole kingdom of Mirkwood had turned out for his return; the people cheering for their favorite heir. He was dressed crisply, in a tunic of deep black, his vest embroidered with braids of twisted silver. Waving to the populace, he gave a humorless smile, before dismounting quickly and disappearing into the palace. The Captain hastened to follow him as Legolas made his was swiftly toward his own rooms, "Bring me Ellivir," Legolas said curtly and as the Captain silently departed Legolas entered his chambers. His nostrils flared as he breathed deeply. He dominated that cold ancient room, as his forefathers had done before him, and as his sons would do after. He sat in the ornately carved chair surrounded by emblems of wealth and prestige, and thus was the image that met Ellivir, as he stepped cautiously into the room. Elves had been granted not only keenness of sight and sound, but also a keenness in sensing feelings. Fear for example was one. How else could elves unerringly find their target in the black of night, if not for the stink of their fear? But the most acrid emotion, the most bitter and foreign to elves was rage. And that was what brought Ellivir to his knees, what froze his blood as he prostrated himself before his only liege and lord. The rage that pulsed like a living thing throughout that room. 

"Highness" he choked out in a pitifully small voice.

There was just an uneasy silence that stretched taut like a thread. 

"You lied to me," Legolas said simply, turning his head slightly to the side, ice blond hair freezing his eyes. He'd gone cold, sucking warmth from the room, sucking it from Ellivir who stood there, with knees knocking as he saw Death come that much closer to him and breathe warmly down his neck.

"Highness I-I-I" He choked on his words and gagged.

Legolas just watched him with the curious detachment of a hunter regarding its prey. That calm surety that the prey was in its reach and as good as dead unless he stilled his hand and said, 'Mercy.'

"It was her highness, it wasn't me-she did everything, everything from beginning to end" and he rambled and drew out his story, jagged pieces quickly coming together. As if a valve inside him had been turned he told everything. 

"I-I-I- had nothing to do with it," he implored, drawing to a close his confused narrative.

"But you did" Legolas remarked calmly completely unfazed and statue still.

"You. Lied. To me," He said blankly

Those simple four words fell like a death sentence.

Ellivir stood quivering, the muscles beginning a slow trembling that spread across his body. Gradually the stink of urine pervaded the spacious room and still Legolas remained seated imperturbably dispassionate. 

It was that essence of 'not' passion, that lack of life that slipped salt water down Ellivir's face; it wasn't pain or even fear - it was terror. Complete utter abject terror because that nothingness echoed the wastes of Sauron's plains; it called up images of fields upon fields of sprawled dead, lying awkwardly like broken dolls. A negation, a stopping, an end. Empty beautiful cornflower blue. The person that rose toward Ellivir, that walked with steady steps toward him was not Legolas 

His prince stood before him, and said so quietly he could hardly hear, "One hour."

He almost dropped to his knees in relief then; he could feel his limbs again. He was alive. Still alive. Exiled. But alive.

"Thank you thank you highness," he said trippingly, "Thank you."

"Ellivir," he said quietly, "make sure we do not cross paths again."

"Yes highness thank you highness than-" he said mindlessly his mouth flapping up and down.

He was suddenly seized and lifted, dangling off the floor, his throat slowly being crushed as Legolas tightened his grip.

"Make very sure we do not cross paths again," and with those last words Ellivir found himself tossed through the air and landing hard against the unyielding wall behind him. He stared dazed at his prince who stood regally in the middle of the room, dressed in drowning black, his hands clasped behind him, his hair falling like a waterfall of gold across his shoulders. Not a word crossed his lips, nor emotion his eyes. And then suddenly, impossibly, the two heavy oak doors slammed shut with neither human nor elfish hand having touched them. Ellivir tried to stand and found he couldn't, and so he crawled- away from the scent of magic and the cold. 

Back in the room Legolas had crossed lithely to his desk and steepled long elegant hands under his chin as he turned his mind to another. How very clever she'd been. How very very clever. She'd wanted a throne and she'd come so very close…

*****************

CASSANDRA

She knew an endgame when she saw one; she had taken many chances in her life, but she never thought it would end so soon. Not like this. Not like this. She dressed quickly and left the door open as she left the palace grounds. At least it would finish on her terms. At least that. 

She stepped quickly into the forest following a straight path, making no effort to hide her movements, when finally at last, she heard him behind her. She turned proudly her chin up as she faced him. This would be the final reckoning. 

His cloak whipped about him in a fury in the icy wind, wrapping him in a shifting cocoon of black. His presence grew, dominating the forest, swallowing it in his silent wrath.

"You played me for a fool" he said, his tone as clipped as his manner.

But if he had expected to intimidate, if he had sought perhaps to scare, he was very much mistaken.

She glanced at him, those beautiful lips curved wide, a vicious slash of red against her pallid skin. Her eyes were mad in their intensity, burning violet fire. 

"Yes I did. Foolish little crown prince," She said fiercely, each word an unsheathed challenge, "you would have been mine too, if it hadn't been for that bitch's meddling," she said proudly, she didn't need to see the truth in his eyes. Her head was thrown back in defiance as she faced him with hands clenched at her sides, trembling like a fine wire. She was Cassandra, and her father's blood ran through her veins. His lineage was impeccable. Her mother's….

"A human," she spat at him her face twisting, "you fool. A human, you tainted yourself with one of _them_." 

She circled him, noting his strength, his bearing. He had focused his entire being into a point, as indomitable as it was unbreakable. Wind whistled angrily through the trees, trilling its keening cry.

"I hope she serves you well in the few years she has left…" She said giving a full bodied jagged laugh that fell like broken glass.

"She didn't deserve your anger," he said.

"Oh but she did little prince she did she did," Cassandra replied in sing song, her head tilting back and forth, as her eyes grew wide with feigned innocence, "She was in my way. _Nobody_ gets in my way," her voice was chilling in its sincerity. Her lips twisted bitterly, "My mother learned that too. My whore of a mother," she swept her skirts back angrily as she turned, "deserved what she got."

He shook his head uncomprehendingly as he stared at her, at such innocence; she just looked at him, with that childlike smile on her face, and those very unchildlike eyes empty hollows, like knots carved in twisted trees. 

__

Silence

Just the chill of wind as it shivered the leaves at his feet, and the stark trembling of spindly branches.

She stood slim and glorious against the stark majesty of a frozen forest, with a wry smile on her lips. "No words highness? I've left you speechless," she said with a happy laugh her face lifted to the sky, as her clenched hands dripped blood on the pristine ground.

"I would have made a great queen," she said suddenly, her voice exultant in its choked emotion as she regarded him, waiting. 

He stepped forward to brush one onyx lock from that pale face, "Yes," he said softly, "You would have been great. You have keenness," he said tracing the vein at her temple, "beauty our race would die for," he followed with the tip of his finger the curve of that sharp cheekbone, "and a charm as enchanting as it is enthralling," he placed a soft kiss on those blood red lips.

When he looked at her, tears filled her vision and slipped warm trails down her face.

"But you would have burned our skies with a rage you feed off as if-" he began, trying to break through to her, to make her understand.

But he didn't understand that she understood all to well; that she had understood at too tender an age.

"_No!_" she said viciously, her lips snarling "I feed off it as if it were _life._" She pushed away from him bitterly.

"I don't need your pity little prince, nor do I need your help. That was what you were going to do wasn't it? Offer _help_? Honorable Legolas. Good Legolas. Kind Legolas. You _disgust_ me. Go help somebody that needs it piddling prattling little _prince_," she said, firing her words like stinging darts.

He stepped toward her but she moved back, hunched like a cornered animal the skin of her face tightening over sharp cheekbones. 

He didn't see her slip a slim poniard from its sheath at her thigh.

"So what will it be highness? Trial? Execution? Or did you come up with something creative for me," she said her eyes over bright as she spoke.

He shook his head sadly, his whole manner one of regret. 

She bit the insides of her cheek as she regarded him; he had let go of his anger. He had let it go. After all she'd done to him, he had let it go. 

"You don't even know the full extent of my crimes. At the very least there's treason," she said angrily her heart bleeding.

"Come home Cassandra," he said gently, stretching out his hand as one would to a frightened child. 

And for a slight second, for a moment sleeker than a silk thread, the world stood still and there was hope, shivering like a newborn in the naked air. A frail sickly thing, but still- hope.

She took a step forward to him, her eyes confused as she reached unconsciously for his hand. The moment swelled and grew bigger and then ….shattered.

"_I told you I didn't want nor need your pity_," she said hissing at him as she hit his arm away. She crouched, her eyes frenetic in their wildness. She seemed to shiver from the inside out, a frantic energy boiling just under her skin. And when she looked at him he knew that it was not he she saw. Her eyes had widened and dilated as if parting some unearthly veil. 

"FATHER! _Look at me_," she yelled the lines of her neck standing out starkly against her skin. She screamed again, the note animal in its rage; it was a terrible sound that carried a pain born of ages. "Father," she said, her head bobbing slowly, "see the courage of your only child." 

He realized too late what she was going to do; as he quickly sprang forward, he saw that slim twist of steel rise and just as quickly fall, buried to the hilt in her chest.

He caught her before she fell, and blood dribbled quietly from her lips. 

__

Silence.

That silence that always falls when death arrives; as if the world recognizes that quiet surety of its only lord and master. 

She looked at him, those violet eyes glazed and already chased by grey; she gave a little smile and raised a small finger to his lips, her breath came in short white puffs as she looked at him her frail body wracked with spasms. Regret filled him bitterly as he held her; this woman who had been so strong and capable. So full of…life. She had burned so very brightly.

Her limbs had already begun to grow cool; hot blood pooled on the cold ground, melting the ice. 

She looked at him, with a slight unrepentant smile on her lips, and a glint in her eyes.

"One..last kiss highness" she said, her voice a small whisper, as she pressed her lips to his. A kiss and then just coldness and wind and quiet and those wide empty violet eyes.

He held her for a long time in those woods.

She died as she had lived all her life he thought sadly. Alone. And for that she deserved pity. She had never known love. Not even from him. 

__

Silence.

He carried her limp form back to the palace grounds. Ignoring the astonished shouts of the guards. He laid her along the garden floor, her skirts and hair spilling around her, in shocking contrast to the pallidness of her skin. Even in death she'd been granted grace.

He offered no explanations, but simply said, "See that she is buried with all the royalty of her station."

At the curt nods of the guards he left her, surrounded by the immortal beauty of the Gardens of Mirkwood.

***************************

LEIA AND TIVAER

"Its been two weeks, two weeks and not a word since her last letter," Leia said worriedly as she sat on the bed. She didn't expect a response from Tivaer, but still she couldn't help frowning at his recalcitrant back, the strong muscle lines clearly delineated under the thin cambric shirt. He was hunched over the rickety table eating the last of his dinner.

"Your frowning again Leia," he said without turning around, and she could feel more than see the smile that played on his lips. 

She crossed over to him and peered at his features in the dim light. He's face was aglow and more alive than she'd seen it in a good while. She knew the reason and that was partly the source of her discomfort. This would be the first time the group set out without Raveyn and although she was confident in her husband's abilities, she couldn't dispel the niggling doubts at the back of her head. 

"Love look at me," he said softly, "Look at me. There now, stop that silly worrying of yours, there's nothing to be frightened of. We'll be fine, most of the guards were traveling on the Thrist caravan, which was far more heavily laden than this one. There have already been attacks on it. That makes this one perfect. It is not big enough to warrant a large escort, but just right to nicely line our pockets this winter," he said self-satisfied.

She glared at him, "We need to have a talk about career motivations" she said frostily. She was not reassured. 

He merely grinned and crossed to the table where his arms were laid out. Two knives were quickly swallowed in the folds of his black boots, and a long and short sword hooked around his slim waist.

"All you need do is be a lookout love. Sit in the tavern, sip a little beer, and suss out the situation," Tivaer said gently.

She sighed her acquiescence. He was right she supposed. They had done this dozens of times before and this one should be no different. No different. There was nothing she had to worry about, absolutely nothing.

The team quickly mounted and took off separating into their various divisions as they neared the town enclosure. She saw that Donor and three others separate smoothly to take their posts at the south end. 

She knew her own role and with a fierce kiss, Tivaer sent her off toward the tavern. She entered quietly and sat down in the darkest corner where she could easily see the whole room. She ordered a beer and warmed her feet by the fire as she waited.

It was around midnight when she began to feel a curious prickling around her spine. The whole bar had gone rather quiet and been emptied which was unusual. She sat up straighter and looked harder at the remaining patrons. There was nothing about them to suspect anything amiss. They all were perfect- loud drunken sots. They were too perfect. And that was when she began to notice the oddities. Notice that each only had one tankard of beer at his side and no more. Notice that they had spilled more beer than they'd drunk. A loud buzzing noise filled her head as she struggled not to panic. It could all be a mistake, one huge silly mistake. There was one way to find out-

She went up to the bartender, "Barkeep, I'm looking for a bottle of your finest red wine for my husband; I hear that Mezzir is renowned for them."

He responded with a beguiling smile, "Terribly sorry miss but we're out."

She smiled and walked away stiffly her blood freezing. Trap. It was a trap, gods help them they'd been trapped. Any barkeep worth his salt would have known that Mezzir was known for its barley wines. Her face was a frozen mask of calm as she struggled not to run through the doorway and scream. As she felt the cool air hit her face she broke out into a run. Or at least she would have, if an arm hadn't snaked around her waist, or a hard hand clap over her mouth. She struggled fiercely as she was bodily carried into the darkness and unceremoniously bound and gagged. 

"Be gentle with her," a disembodied voice said in the darkness. And as she turned startled toward it her eyes met clear unforgettable blue. Legolas smiled at her as he crouched down and gently loosened the severe ties. She stared at him in unabashed shock. She'd never expected this. He smiled at her as he crouched down, "And so we meet again madam. I apologize for this treatment," he said regretfully, gesturing at the ropes, "But it was necessary. I couldn't have you warning them." 

She shook her head furiously, tears coming to her eyes as she tried to untangle herself- they would die she thought despairingly.

He must have read the concern on her face because he then said, "None will be hurt, there is no need to worry. I only want her."

Dawning realization hit her and she looked at him with wide eyes and shook her head as she tried to communicate to him his error.

He smiled at her and stood up gracefully and tied a cloak around his shoulders hooding his hair.

"I'll be back" he said softly and then he walked away, disappearing into the darkness seamlessly.

He made his way swiftly to the fringes of the Mezzir where the bandit corps had already been subdued. They lay tied and limp on the ground and Legolas frowned as he looked over the men. He recognized only one at the very end. 

He walked toward Tivaer, and and assessed this proud man who was looking at him so murderously.

"Where is Raveyn?" Legolas asked.

And then the man's face broke into harsh lines of laughter- Legolas studied him dispassionately, wondering. There was something besides defeat that plagued this one. Concern. It was concern. 

"You missed, her highness," Tivaer said fiercely, his eyes glad, "she left our company ages ago. So much for the foresight of elves," He spat glaring at him mutinously.

He almost smiled; this was going to be slightly more challenging than he'd previously thought. As he stood up, the folds of his cloak fell cleanly around the lines of his body.

He looked at the man and said quietly, "She is not harmed."

The relief in the man's eyes was almost audible, and Legolas envied him that. 

"You and your men will be kept unharmed, but under confinement until Raveyn is found. Then we will have to discuss a new arrangement," Legolas said.

Tivaer looked at him, blood still dripping from his split lip, "You'll never find her.," he said gleefully, "You'll find yourself chasing naught but the dark, and when you open your hands, you'll find only wisps of air."

"No, that's only what she's made you believe she is- mist and shadows," Legolas said nonplussed. He turned to Lieviniel, who stood at his side, "Captain, make sure they are made comfortable on the way to Mirkwood. I will see you there shortly," and with several other curt orders he left.

He walked back to Leia, removed the ropes binding her, and ungagged her. She rubbed harshly at the rope burns, refusing to look at him. 

"I apologize again my lady. I never intended you or your companions harm; they are all safely incapacitated. Including the captain," he said kindly. She didn't respond for a few moments, her heart was pounding so fiercely from relief that she could barely answer. When she looked at him she said sincerely, "Thank you, I know they didn't deserve your charity, considering their reputations, so thank you."

He inclined his head in a respectful nod. 

"I have one more favor to ask of you, and then I will leave you be. Do you know where she is?" Legolas asked. 

Leia sat quietly for a long while thinking it over. She looked at him hard, and when she spoke to him her tone was flinty, "Before I answer I need to know for what reason. I will not give her up, only to have you destroy her with your callousness- because if you harm her- if you hurt one hair on her bonny head I personally promise you that all the archers in Mirkwood will be unable to save you from me."

He said something soft in response- she didn't know of what he spoke but his eyes closed and the words floated like music on the air. It was like listening to water running languidly over stones; this was poetry not of man, but of earth - of timelessness and beauty. And when he stopped she almost wanted to cry out; she could still hear the haunting notes in the air. She hadn't realized her eyes too had closed until she opened them tears falling down her face.

"Thank you," she said and she didn't know why she said it.

"I don't know where she is," she answered him, "But I might be able to help you," and she pulled out the letter that she'd kept in the pocket of her dress. It was wrinkled and worn, but the writing was still clear and sharp against the parchment.

As he looked at running his hands over the letters and paper, he suddenly smiled.

"Thank you," he said as he quickly stood up.

She only smiled in response- he walked away and she was left alone with her thoughts. 

She didn't know whether she'd done the right thing. It was a risk, but one worth taking.

"Give her happiness," she said, releasing a soft sigh.

She stood up and brushed herself off - she had to go see to Tivaer - his pride would be in need of mending. 

*********************************

Raveyn POV

"That's what you need- silk. That is the answer to all your troubles- just feel this material slide down your body- no don't go look at this one the red would go perfectly no no wait how about gold - blue? I have green - greeeeen" screamed the silk trader, wailing in the twilight, as I walked away. The material had caught my eyes as I passed, and the halt in my step honed his attentions on me. Unfortunately.

I blended back into the bustling crowds - it was market day at Sarrin, and the overwhelming number of bodies pushing at me**, **and people hawking their various goods was oddly comforting at times. This was not one of those times.

I arrived at the small backwoods inn I'd been staying at just as night fell - it was simple, stout, and wooden. Other than its remarkable appearance, it had a clean bed, and decent food, which was worth its weight in gold. I walked to the back where they were just pouring the hot baths, and slipping the attendant a few coins, I grabbed a stall eagerly stepped into the hot, soothing water.

It had been one hell of a month. I'd never realized how difficult it was for a woman traveling alone. After the first ugly encounter I wore my cloak about me the whole time. Only the edge of my sword could be seen - I wasn't attacked again.

"Towel miss?"

I nodded wearily at the fresh faced girl at the doorway. She placed it warily by my weapons and hurried away. The landlord hadn't wanted to take me at first- insisted that he ran a good respectable inn. My attire hadn't reassured him but my money had and thus I found myself holed up in this little nowhere for three days now. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and let my head loll back.

I was so bloody tired- he'd sapped all my energy. I'd been running for weeks now - town to town - staying little more than a few hours before I had to pack up and leave.

With each passing day he came a little closer till sometimes I could almost feel him at my back - those calm blue eyes watching me, crinkled with amusement.

Bastard.

I'd been such a fool. I should have known he'd head straight for them- hedidn't know I'd left, why would he assume otherwise. And I'd thought I was being so wise giving them the smaller caravan. Foolish foolish. The only wise man is the one who knows he is ignorant. I'd played tactics with pawns and I'd thought I was grand enough to cross swords with kings. 

And even I knew when the game was up. He was just toying with me now - letting the chase drag out longer. I didn't like to have my abilities so belittled. And so here I found myself, three days and counting, waiting for him. I'd expected him a day ago and the delay was beginning to grow tiresome.

I pulled myself out of the tub, and dressed swiftly - it was dinner time.

I took my usual spot, close to the fire. I'd wanted my freedom hadn't I? I'd wanted to be left alone, and roam alone, but I had never expected this curious emptiness. For the first couple of weeks I'd felt as if part of me had been severed and I'd become a mere wisp of a person - a shadow in fact and name. I shook my head wanting to laugh and cry. What a whorish wanton Fate was. I turned my mind to happier matters; I basked in the warmth and thought about Leia - she'd worried about me too much - out of friendship or gratitude I didn't know. But at least now, with me gone, she would take a chance with Tivaer. They were good together. 

I pushed my plates away and rose, leaving to my rooms. The stairs held firm under my step as did the boards in the hallway. When I opened the door I found the lamp already lit, splashing the room brightly with light, and haloing the black hooded figure seated calmly by the bed. My stomach clenched fiercely as I shut the door and tried to still the pounding of blood in my ears. 

"What took you so long," I said harshly, clenching my teeth. Tears had sprung to my eyes for some absurd reason, and I blinked them away.

He had stood up and let the cloak pool at his feet as he stepped toward me. I hadn't forgotten a single feature; they'd been burned into the back of my eyes; the curve of his lips, the eyelashes framing his eyes like kohl, his hair like liquid silk and his hands - strong and lean, they were a man's hands - and a prince's. And every time I saw him I forgot just how blindingly brilliant he was. Light radiated from every pore, from every inch of his skin tell it seemed as if he was its source. 

He'd come so close and my eyes shut as he moved his hand along the line of my jaw, tilting my head as he brought his lips down to meet mine, in a fierce sweeping kiss that trembled with suppressed anger and desire. His hands dug into my hair pulling it back as he bit down hard on my lip and sucked on it with a pressure that matched the moving of our hips. His legs had come to rest between mine and they pushed my knees apart. One of his hands crept down to grip my thigh, pulling it up and into him. 

"Stop," I said, my mouth barely making out the word. It was weak and feeble but he complied, and let me go, his breath hitching. 

I stepped around him, my manner still shaky as I tried to still the trembling of my own hands. 

I was upset. I had to remember I was upset.

I turned toward him, "What do you want, your majesty," I asked with false grandeur.

His lips turned up at that, and he crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. His eyes were an almost volcanic blue, fire smoldering in their depths as he watched me leaving no doubt about his answer.

I didn't want him to look at me like that; I didn't want him to make me _feel_ like that. Didn't he understand the hopelessness of our situation? 

"You bastard, I _hate you_" I said suddenly, vehemently, wiping away my tears, "You've ruined my life. You've captured and locked up my friends. You've hounded me to the end of my strength. You've brought me nothing but misery," I said hotly. 

He nodded sagely, his eyes still the color of tempered steel. 

"And you? What have you done to me?" he asked suddenly frowning, "Why is it that your image alone haunts my nights? Why did I happen to fall impossibly in love with you, a woman who earns her keep thieving," he said finally angry, "But I can't seem to help it: to see you smile erases the memory of a thousand faces. To hear you laugh is hearing happiness race along the wind. To see you soothes the pain of countless aches, and brings a peace I haven't felt for ages," he said a wistful look on his face. And in a soft lullaby, in the rounded syllables of elvish, he began to speak, "Within you I lose myself, not knowing where I begin or you end. But without you I find myself, in the dark and cold, only wanting to be lost again."

I closed my eyes and felt hot tears burn cold trails down my face. My hands were clenched tightly in my lap as I tried to focus the pain on something else. 

"Why do you do this?" I asked, opening my eyes I found him kneeling at my chair, concerned.

I lost myself in that face: I traced the corners of his eyes, and ran my fingers down his face, and around his lips. I wanted to consume him, I wanted to suck him in through my fingertips, so that his life could reside in mine. I leaned down and brushed my lips across his, savoring that touch.

"Why?" I whispered sadly, "It can never be. Maybe we would have a few years of happiness, but then gradually my age would begin to show. Bit by bit my face will fold and my joints will go - and as I die you will hold me tenderly, your face unlined, still as tall as you were a century ago. What a picture we would make," I said bitterly.

He understood at last, I saw the comprehension flare in his eyes, his head dropped and we stayed in silence for a little while.

When he looked up he had a look I had never before seen on his face, "Answer me one question as a parting request then. Do you love me?"

I laughed then, I had to laugh at the foolishness of the most insightful individual I had ever met. Did I love him?

I held his face between my hands, "Look at me, look very hard Legolas. You asked do I love you? That's a fool's question - if I didn't would such agony and pain ever have been mine? Rather ask how I love you," I said allowing myself this moment of tenderness, this only truth, " I love you dearer than the breath in my body, than my heart that beats caged. I love you in ways that defy rationality and reason- because you are my reason. My only reason, my only love" I said softly. 

"Then it is settled," he said with visible relief, "I only have one more serious question- do you want a fall or winter wedding?"

I could only gape at him. Did what I just say about time completely pass him by?

"How can you ask me that? What-why would you ask me that? Especially after what I just said," I said incensed.

"Trust me."

Ahhh. And that was what it came down to. Two words. Trust me. You could have trust without love- but never love without trust. 

"Trust me," he said again, more insistently.

Trust me. Trust me trust me trust me. Sweat beaded on my forehead as past memories came to the fore- trust me. Trust. 

"Legolas, I-"

"Trust me," he said, smiling now as he lifted me into his arms and walked over to the bed.

My mind was going in too many directions at once and I was confused as I tried to handle every emotion that surfaced- there had been anger, and tenderness, desire, and love, hesitation, and sadness and above all hope. Hope. HOPE. I almost wanted to scream because it wasn't despair or depression that killed the soul- it was hope. Blighted hope.

"Don't-" I began before I found myself being tossed in the air to land hard on the mattress.

I brought my hand up determined to shove him off as he slid his body over mine- a sure smile on his face now.

As he imprisoned my hands on either side of my head, he whispered across my ear his breath blowing puff of warmth, "Trust me:" the words sent shivers down my spine.

"I won't take no for an answer. Since you can't be depended on to make decisions for your own well being, I will have to make them for you," he said amused as he busied himself with unlacing my shirt. His nimble fingers making short work of the sturdy tunic.

I snorted in response: "If this is what our marriage is going to be like, you can forget it."

"Oh so there will be a marriage after all?"

I snapped my mouth shut as I belatedly realized my mistake, but it was too late; he saw his opening and pounced. 

"Please," he said. His tone, his voice, his manner, his eyes. Please- and I could feel my heart bend some more. 

"Please. Trust me."

I could hear the sand run through the hourglass. And I made a decision. For the first time in my life I ignored the voices in my head. The one that calculated consequences, the one that dripped sarcasm, the one that destroyed fantasies, the one that spoke of reality. I only left one- one that I had refused to hear for so very long. The one that sung of dreams.

"Yes."

I felt buoyed up suddenly, as if floating on a cloud; I lifted my arms up and wrapped them around him.

"Yes," I said my smiling stretching so wide it hurt and I could feel that bubble of happiness pushing its way to my throat- that irresistible rush of fire that spread under my skin like a burning sea.

He looked at me with such tenderness and _awe_. As if he'd never seen me before.

And dropping his head down to me, he looked at me and said seriously, his eyes glinting mischievously, "Fall or winter?" 

**********************************

Shadow Dancer - begun 12/28/02 - finished 12/28/03

**********************************

Author's Note.

And finally it all draws to a close. Make up whatever happens next if you want - but Raveyn and Legolas journey has finished. I hope you've enjoyed the story, and particularly this chapter, which was by far the longest of the lot. I left a few loose ends, but they are easily tied by you able readers. Thank you, thank you thank you. It was mainly you who pushed me and kept me going, I can't tell you the number of times I was ready to pitch the story into the bin. It has been a pleasure writing this, and you, as the readers, are the ones to thank for it being finished.

Belladonna

PS. Somewhere I took a line from one of Michael Jackson's lyrics - 'I've tasted the sweet salt and bitter' or something to that effect. 

PSS. Grace of Tace thanks for the heads up- I tried to look up the author but couldn't find them- go figure ; )


End file.
